Getting Ahead of Myself Part 2
by sailor8t
Summary: Can the Slayers protect Dawn from the Beast?
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Her Friends are owned by Joss Whedon and a bunch of suits. I'm altering their realities for fun, not profit, as I own nothing and have the credit report to prove it.  
We rejoin our heroines right where we left them at the end of part 1, sitting around the table in the Magic Box.

* * *

Dawn ended the silence between the adults with enthusiastic applause, as if Giles had just finished a particularly exciting story.

"What else did the Council tell you?" Tara asked.

"Nothing. They are trying to find out exactly what happened then. Willow, one of the younger Watchers wants to get in touch with you." Giles pulled a small piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "This is his information."

"How bad is this, really? Like on a scale of one to ten, with 10 being the end of the world," Faith asked.

"This would be a 12 or so, the end of many worlds in addition to ours."

"Why do the knights think we know anything about the Key to Everything or whatever it is?" Faith asked.

"Apparently, they have a prophecy that is quite similar to the one we discussed earlier."

"No way," Willow said softly.

Everyone turned to look at her. Willow stood up. "There is no freakin' way." She turned toward Giles and stabbed her finger emphatically. "No. Way."

"Will?" Buffy said.

"You don't get it, do you, Buffy?" Willow demanded. "Dawn is the Key to All Worlds. So the Knights of Byzantium are right. We guard the Key the Beast is looking for. It's just a matter of who kills her first, and I'm not playing the game. Not with Dawn."

Buffy looked to Giles for confirmation. "Willow is correct."

Buffy got to her feet immediately, and put her hands on Willow's shoulders. She waited for Willow to meet her eyes. "We're not going to let anything happen."

"No. Let them find some other supernatural love child to play with." Willow's tone was angry, and Dawn looked curiously at them.

"We will protect her. I promise. And you know how prophecies are. I mean, they said I would die, but they left out the part about me coming back," Buffy said reassuringly. "And who can protect her better? Look around. We're down two and we still have enough firepower to handle almost anything."

"There's an army camped outside of town ready to try that theory, Buffy," Willow answered. "An army that has a history of destroying towns. This is not good."

"We're fine right now. We'll figure out what we need to do, and we'll do it," Buffy said, and looked to Giles. "There's something we can do, right?"

"If we can find it," Giles agreed.

"See? We can research," Buffy said.

"I don't believe this," Willow said.

"Where will she be safer?" Faith asked. "This way, the battle stays on our turf. Gives us the first advantage."

Willow glared at Faith and bit her tongue. She glared next at Buffy. "This is your plan? Just sit here and wait for something to happen."

Buffy lowered her voice. "Willow, sweetheart, we both know that running leads to being chased. Here, we know where to duck down for cover."

"This is insane. You know that, right?" Willow asked desperately, and Buffy stepped forward and pulled Willow toward her.

"It's going to be all right," Buffy said quietly.

The others looked away, except for Dawn, who asked uncertainly, "Mommy?"

Buffy dropped one hand toward her daughter, and repeated, "It's going to be all right."

After a few moments, both of them realized what Dawn had said and looked at her. "Say it again," Willow demanded.

Dawn happily complied while reaching up. "Mommy."

Buffy let Willow go so she could kneel beside the stroller. While she unfastened the safety belt, she asked Dawn, "Who's Mommy?"

"Mommy," Dawn repeated, and grabbed a handful of Willow's hair. She didn't pull, just held on, while Willow lifted her from the stroller and stood up. Dawn looked at Buffy and announced, "Mom."

Buffy smiled hugely. "You're a smart girl, aren't you?" She reached for her daughter, but Willow backed away.

"No," Willow said stubbornly. "We're not doing this, Buffy."

"We don't have a choice."

"Mom?" Dawn asked uncertainly, and looked from one mother to the other. The others remained absolutely still.

Buffy looked from Dawn to Willow, and waited for Willow to look back. "I swear we will keep her safe. I'll die to protect both of you."

Willow didn't answer. She sank to her knees, her heart falling at twice the speed of her body. She buried her face in Dawn's hair, and shook. Buffy had cursed them, had offered her life for their daughter's, and someone was always listening when those promises were made.

Dawn patted her awkwardly. She was getting overloaded by the emotions of all of the adults around her, Willow's panicked rage, Buffy's stoic resolve, Giles' mixture of sorrow and determination, Faith's anger, Tara's calm curiosity, Joyce's confusion as she tried to make sense of what the others said. They always seemed to talk in shorthand about whatever was happening, and Joyce honestly preferred not to know more. Things were always far, far worse than she imagined.

Buffy wrapped herself around Willow and Dawn. While she waited for the storm to pass, she kept her eyes closed. Willow and Dawn were everything to her. It was hard to believe all that happened in the past months, not even a year since the first time she dreamed of Dawn. Buffy summoned that joy, and all the other moments she had with Willow and infused her voice with emotion. She said, "I love you. We will beat this thing."

They stayed on the floor for several minutes while the others remained silent. The bell over the door alerted them to Anya and Xander's arrival. Xander took one quick look across the room, and reached behind himself to turn the lock.

"Xander, something's wrong," Anya said with a frown. She looked from the table to Xander.

"Yup," he agreed, and moved them forward after Giles' slight nod.

"You told them about the prophecy," Anya guessed.

"They've known about the prophecy for weeks," Giles protested.

"Uh huh," Anya said skeptically. She looked at Tara.

"It got specific," Tara said.

"Great," Anya answered unenthusiastically, and joined the silence while they waited for Buffy and Willow to rejoin them.

"And Dawn said Mommy," Faith added.

Willow's face was dry and her eyes clear when she returned to her seat. Buffy followed her with Dawn seconds later. To turn attention from Willow, Buffy asked, "Giles, what's with the table?"

"Beg pardon?"

"The carvings. What do they mean?"

"You get a buzz from them, B?"

"Yeah, nothing specific, just more than static." Buffy brushed one hand over them en route to Willow's leg. The tension in the redhead's thigh told Buffy that they were far from finished with their discussion.

"I'll look into when I get an opportunity," Giles answered distractedly. He looked around the table and sighed as he removed his glasses. They had been lucky so many times, and he knew he should be more confident in their ability, but he couldn't stop the low voice in the back of his mind that said this time was different. "You should stay in tonight, all of you. Do not go anywhere alone, and do not, under any circumstances, leave Dawn without a Slayer to guard her."

Willow threw Giles another filthy look, and he felt it, even though he was looking at Faith. He couldn't meet Willow's eyes right now, not while he despaired of their survival.

"Mr. Giles, is there anything else we can do?" Tara asked.

"Reinforce the spells around the places we spend the most time, I suppose. Continue to research."

"We got nothin', in other words," Xander said.

"We'll find something," Buffy answered evenly. "Mom, can you take us home, please?"

"Certainly, honey."

Buffy stood up and maneuvered away from the table. She pushed the stroller with the other hand, and followed her mother from the shop. As soon as they were gone, Willow pushed away from the table. She made her exit silently, all eyes following as she walked away.

There was no more discussion after that. Giles directed the others toward various chores, and after an hour of work, sent Xander and Anya on their way. He gave Faith and Tara a ride to Revello Drive before going to his own home.

Joyce was playing with Dawn, and Tara was immediately aware that Willow had invoked the silence spell. She and Faith exchanged a look that said both doubted the other couple was making up.

"I don't expect to see them tonight," Joyce said.

"Didja have dinner?" Faith asked.

"Dawn did, but I was waiting for you. Yummy Spaghetti-Os."

"Geddi ohs," Dawn yelled gleefully.

"Ooo, I love the ones with meatballs," Faith said. "Those are even good cold."

Both Tara and Joyce shuddered. "I think we can do a little better than that," Tara said.

Faith rolled her eyes and held her hands out toward Dawn, who squirmed toward her. Faith picked Dawn up. "Geddi ohs!" Dawn shouted again.

"Tell 'em, Dawnie."

Upstairs, Buffy paced beside the bed. Willow stared at the wall, her jaw set to resolve. "We can't run. They will find us. You think they don't have big magic at their disposal? You think they can't track us? They can. They found us right here, and they'll find us no matter where we go," Buffy explained again.

"I'm not doing this, Buffy. I'm not going to sit here and wait for people or things to come and get her."

Buffy clenched and unclenched her hands. Willow was being as stubborn as she had ever been. This time, she wasn't even being logical. Buffy took a deep breath and knelt in front of Willow. "I love you. I love Dawn. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

"You can't promise that."

"I can. I do."

"Stop it."

"I can't stop it. I don't want to stop. I want our family to be happy and safe and well, and that's my job, to make sure we are. Especially the safe part. Especially you and Dawn."

"Stop it," Willow repeated in a lower tone.

"No." Buffy covered Willow's hand and refused to let her pull away. "Do you love me, Willow?"

Willow, surprised, met Buffy's eyes for the first time. "You know I do."

"Do you trust me?"

Willow nodded.

"Will you trust me about this for a little while, so we can figure out what to do?"

Willow blinked slowly while she weighed Buffy's request. She wanted to scream again, to break something, to beat on Buffy until she changed her mind. "You don't decide on your own what to do," Willow said firmly.

Buffy nodded without answering. She leaned forward and slid her arms around Willow's waist, then breathed a huge sigh of relief. Buffy knew how close Willow had been to bolting, taking Dawn and trying to disappear. She relaxed a little more when she felt Willow's fingers moving over her hair.

"Look at me, Buffy."

Buffy raised her head.

"If the Knights aren't gone by the end of the week, we are taking Dawn and we are leaving Sunnydale."

"Will," Buffy started.

"It's not a question, Buffy. We can't live like this, and we don't have to. Let Faith take care of the damn Hellmouth for a while. I cannot sit here and wait for one of you or both of you to die because you're pigheaded."

Buffy hesitated a moment before answering. "All right."

"You promise?"

Buffy raised her right hand. "I promise."

She and Willow watched each other for nearly a minute before Willow tugged Buffy up. Buffy ignored the pins and needles in her legs while Willow stood. They wrapped their arms around each other and stood there silently for several minutes, each lost in her thoughts.

Noise from downstairs drew their attention, and they separated. Buffy held on to Willow's hand as they went to investigate. They followed the sound to the kitchen, where Dawn beat on the tray to her high chair while Faith sat in a chair and rubbed her head. Tara was at the freezer, getting ice, while Joyce struggled to look sympathetic.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, and Joyce burst into giggles.

"Oh yeah, nothin' like sympathy," Faith muttered. She flinched when Tara put ice on her head.

"You'll be all right," Tara said, amusement obvious in her voice. She looked at Buffy and Willow. "Your daughter bounced a can of Spaghetti-os off Faith's head," she said, smiling, then returned her attention to Faith. "I told you to put them in a bowl."

"Geddi ohs!"

"I will next time," Faith said, and glared at Dawn, who laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Tara asked. "I made plenty."

"Thanks," Willow said, and pulled away from Buffy to get plates, cutlery and glasses. Buffy got milk from the refrigerator and filled the glasses before sliding into a chair beside Willow.

The others stayed at the table and talked around them while they ate. When they finished, Buffy removed Dawn from her high chair and took her upstairs to prepare for bed while Willow, Faith, and Tara cleared up the mess in the kitchen. Joyce followed Buffy upstairs.

Joyce stood in the bathroom and watched Buffy bathe Dawn. "Hey," she said softly, to let Buffy know she was there.

"Hey," Buffy answered without turning. She finished rinsing the soap from Dawn's hair and removed the stopper. Buffy stood, raising Dawn with her, and when she turned around, Joyce draped a towel over Dawn. "Thanks."

The three of them went to the nursery. Joyce sat in the rocker and watched Buffy dry, diaper, and dress Dawn. Then she handed Dawn to Joyce, who rocked while studying her daughter.

"What?" Buffy asked finally.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered unconvincingly.

"And Willow?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?"

"You heard what Giles said." Buffy went and stood beside one of the windows and looked out into the back yard. "We got crazies lined up to kill Dawn and end the world."

"There must be a way to stop them."

"I hope so." She saw a glint of metal and swore softly. "Stay here," Buffy instructed. She turned out the light, and the hall light. From the top of the stairs, she yelled, "Faith! Check the back yard!" and charged down the stairs. She used the newel post to turn the corner on the stairway and skidded to a stop in front of the weapons chest. She grabbed the first two swords she saw. "Willow!"

"Right here," Willow answered softly from behind her.

Buffy stood and turned. She offered the short sword to Willow. "Mom and Dawn are in the nursery."

Willow nodded and took the sword. "Be careful." She kissed Buffy quickly before heading upstairs.

Buffy opened the front door. Three of the knights stood on the sidewalk. They stared at each other for nearly a minute before one of them said, "We are here for the Key."

"One," Buffy said angrily, "I don't have your stupid key. Two, I told you to leave us alone."

The knights turned their attention away from Buffy as Faith and Tara appeared from the side of the house, dragging another knight by the feet. They pulled him to the sidewalk and joined Buffy on the porch.

"Take your friend and leave," Buffy ordered.

"We will send as many as it takes."

"And we'll whip all of them," Faith answered. "Now get the hell outta here before I lose my temper."

The showdown continued for several more seconds. The silence was broken by the arrival of Sunnydale police cruisers from either end of the block. Four officers got out of the vehicles. They stayed behind the open vehicle doors and drew their weapons, aiming them at the knights.

"Ladies, go inside. We'll handle this," one of the officers called.

Buffy, Faith, and Tara were happy to oblige. Faith and Tara blocked the officers' view of Buffy, so they didn't see the long sword. Once they were inside, Buffy thrust the sword toward Faith and tore up the stairs.

Both Joyce and Willow were looking at the door when Buffy appeared. She stopped in the doorway and looked from Dawn to Willow.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"You're right, Will. I'm sorry." Buffy entered the room and took Dawn from Joyce. She settled her on her shoulder, then wheeled around and picked up the diaper bag before heading for the hallway.

Willow laid the sword on the floor and followed Buffy to their room. Joyce trailed behind them. Buffy lay Dawn on their bed and went to the window. There were more lights outside now. Two additional squad cars and an ambulance had joined the confusion. She watched as the three conscious knights were handcuffed and placed into separate cars, which quickly pulled away.

Buffy heard the knock on the door and decided to let Tara and Faith handle the police. She watched the ambulance pull away before closing the bedroom door softly.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Joyce asked.

Buffy looked past her mother to Willow. "The knights were here." Buffy looked back to her mother. "We have to leave tonight. When Faith and Tara are finished, I'll get them to drive us to the airport."

"You can't just leave," Joyce said.

"We can, and we are." Buffy went to the bed, where Willow sat beside Dawn. "What can't you live without?"

Willow looked up at her. "You. Dawn."

"Computer?" Buffy asked.

"Tara will need it to research. I can get another one."

Buffy nodded. She heard the front door open and close, and a few moments later, the swirling red and blue lights disappeared. There was rapping on the door just before it opened.

"Neighbors called the cops," Faith reported.

Buffy nodded. "We're taking off for a while."

"I figured." Faith answered.

"We'll hide in the back of the Jeep, and you guys take us to LA. We'll take the first flight we can get away from here." Buffy looked back to Willow for confirmation.

"Lemme know when you're ready to roll," Faith said, and followed Tara from the room. They went to the kitchen, where Faith calmly prepared half a dozen bottles. She gathered food and snacks for Dawn, then jogged upstairs to get another diaper bag. She threw in extra diapers, wipes, and three changes of clothes, then hurried back to the kitchen and finished packing it. She put the bag by the door, and passed Tara, who sat quietly at the kitchen table, her eyes closed, on the way to the basement.

Faith brought two extra quilts and a blanket up from the basement and put them with the diaper bag. Then she joined Tara in the kitchen. Faith put one hand on Tara's and realized she was doing some kind of magic, and sat without talking until Tara finished.

Upstairs, Willow gathered a change of clothes for both of them and the envelope that held documents she thought they might need. Their keys went into the bag along with a light jacket for each of them. Willow put her wallet in one hip pocket and slid Buffy's in the other one.

Across the hall, Joyce handed Buffy all the cash she had on hand and hugged her tightly. "Be careful, honey, and come home soon."

"As soon as we can, Mom." Buffy kissed Joyce's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too, honey." Joyce squeezed her one more time before letting go.

Buffy and Willow came downstairs moments after Tara finished. Buffy carried Dawn and the diaper bag. Willow followed with a backpack. "Faith," Buffy called.

Tara and Faith came in from the kitchen. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, then." Faith picked up the diaper bag and blankets. Tara grabbed her bag on the way past the couch.

They entered the garage through the back door. While Tara adjusted the seat and mirrors, Willow put the bags in the floor behind the front seats. Faith spread the quilts in the back of the Jeep. Willow climbed in first, and took Dawn from Buffy, who scrambled in. They lay facing each other, Dawn, between them, and Faith spread the blanket over them. She closed the lift gate and got into the passenger seat.

Tara drove carefully while Faith watched to be certain they weren't being followed. In the back, Buffy and Willow talked in low tones, trying to decide where to go.

"B, you might hang at Fang's for a day or two," Faith suggested. "He oughta be able to suggest some good places."

Buffy and Willow talked about it, and Buffy said, "All right, take us there."

"I don't know where his place is."

"Call him and get directions."

"Phone's in my purse," Tara said.

Faith's conversation with Wesley was brief. She jotted down directions on a pad Tara handed her, then closed the phone. She glanced casually behind them. "How long's that cop been back there?"

"Since the last exit."

Just then, the lights and siren came on, and Tara pulled over. "Leave the engine running," Faith said.

Tara nodded and put the Jeep into park. She lowered the window just enough to hear and be heard. At first, everything seemed routine. Then he asked to search the vehicle. When he left the window to open the lift gate, Faith told Tara, "Go, now."

Tara didn't ask any questions. She didn't like the officer, who seemed uncomfortable in the CHP uniform. Tara floored the accelerator, driving faster than she had since fleeing her hometown.

"Willow, can you put a glamour on the car?" Tara asked.

"No problem," Willow answered, and after a few seconds of composing her thoughts, began to chant quietly. Tara felt the magic begin, and slowed down to just over the speed limit. Moments later, the patrol car flew by, lights and siren activated.

It was still dark when they reached the Hyperion, and Faith was glad Wesley had mentioned the underground garage. They parked next to the only other vehicle there, and everyone got out. Buffy stretched before picking up Dawn. Faith grabbed the bags with one hand and held the garage door with the other. They filed in behind Buffy and followed the signs to the lobby.

Angel jumped up from the couch when he heard their footsteps. He moved toward Buffy but stopped when he saw Dawn. He looked at her for a few seconds, then shrugged. He hugged her gently, then Willow, and gestured for them to take a seat.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Buffy groaned. "Hellmouth crazies."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Angel suggested. He turned to Faith. "Kitchen's that way," he said, pointing. "Gunn went to the market after you called, so there's plenty to eat."

"Thanks," Faith said. She picked up the diaper bag with the bottles and took Tara's hand, and they went in the direction Angel indicated. Dawn began to squirm, and Willow took her from Buffy and followed Tara and Faith.

While Buffy talked with Angel, Faith fixed sandwiches for she and Buffy. Tara heated a bottle for Dawn, who was awake and stopped fussing once she got a clean diaper, and went back to sleep in the middle of her bottle.

Willow and Dawn returned to the lobby. Buffy put her arm around Willow as soon as she sat beside her. Angel was nowhere to be seen. "He'll be right back. He went to make a phone call," Buffy said.

"What's going on?"

"He has this friend, Lorne, who can see the future. He's gonna get him to come over."

"Does he have any ideas about where to go?"

"He thinks we should talk to Lorne first."

"All right." Willow yawned. "I know we're never going to have a normal life, but this is ridiculous."

"Uh huh," Buffy agreed. "We should get a picture of those freaks for Dawn's baby book. And these are the crazy knights who tried to kill you."

"Not funny."

"Not supposed to be."

Angel reappeared. "Lorne will be here in a little while. Willow, congratulations, you guys should have told me you had a daughter."

"Thanks, Angel. Want to hold her?"

He looked uncomfortable. "No, thanks."

Buffy laughed at the expression on his face and kissed Willow's cheek. "That was priceless." Willow smiled for the first time that night and rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy kissed her head and asked, "You want me to get the car seat?"

"Would you?"

"I'll get it," Angel volunteered. Although he had known for months that Buffy and Willow were together, and knew they should be, he still was uncomfortable seeing them together. He was surprised, too, to find himself jealous of Willow, who had with Buffy the things he never could.

By the time Angel got back, Faith and Tara had returned to the lobby. Willow put Dawn in the car seat and covered her with a blanket, then placed it on a nearby chair before returning to Buffy's side. Buffy handed her part of a sandwich, and Willow ate it slowly.

Angel was cautious of Faith, although Buffy assured him she had changed, and curious about Tara, who observed everything silently, although her eyes widened when Lorne came through the door.

"Ooo, you didn't tell me you have a full house, Angelcakes," he said.

"Hey, Lorne, this is Willow, and Buffy, and Faith, and Tara."

"And the little one?"

"Willow and Buffy's daughter."

"Dawn," Buffy supplied.

"Angelcakes told you the drill, right?"

"No," Buffy answered slowly.

Lorne looked reprovingly at Angel, who said, "You have to sing."

Willow made a face. "Trust me, you don't want to hear that. Cats run away."

"Doesn't matter. Who's first?"

"I'll go," Tara volunteered.

"Sing whatever you want, sweetcakes," Lorne instructed.

Tara sang the first verse of "You Are My Sunshine," smiling slightly at the memory of her mother singing it to her when she was younger.

When she finished, Lorne cocked his head and looked at her. "My, my, my, you're something, aren't you? You've got your hands full, but you'll be all right. It will be really dark for a while, but keep the faith. Next."

Tara elbowed Faith, who grunted, but sang a few lines of Aerosmith's "Dream On." Lorne looked at her thoughtfully. "You made the right choice. It's hard, but keep at it. And don't let her," he gestured toward Tara, "get away." He looked at Buffy, "You're up."

Buffy sighed, and squeezed Willow's hand before starting "My Girl." She looked at Willow and sang to her softly. Willow blushed, but held eye contact, and when Buffy finished, she kissed her gently. Buffy smiled.

"You're going to be fine. It'll be scary and crazy and things will look impossible, but everything will be fine."

"Where should we go?" Buffy asked.

"Home," Lorne said firmly. "Everything you need is there."

All eyes turned to Willow. "You really don't want to hear me sing," she protested.

"It'll be all right, sweetheart," Buffy said quietly.

Willow acquiesced after a few seconds, and repeated the first few lines of "My Girl" before trailing off.

Lorne looked at her without saying anything for several seconds. "Oh my."

"What?" Buffy and Willow asked together.

After a few seconds, Lorne said to Willow, "You are never alone. Don't forget that."

"What's that mean?"

"That's all I can tell you," he said. "Go home, take care of each other, keep the little one safe. She's special."

"Can't you be specific?" Willow asked.

"Sorry," Lorne shrugged. "Doesn't work that way." He turned to Angel. "Unless you need something else, I need to get back to work."

Angel stood up and offered his hand. "Thanks, Lorne. I owe you."

"And I'm keeping track, believe me." Lorne turned toward the women and bowed. "Ladies, it was a pleasure. Next time you're in town, stop by the club. First round's on me."

Angel walked Lorne to the door. "You sure they're going to be all right?" he asked softly. "Whatever they're up against has got to be bad. I've never known them to run."

"It's bad," Lorne agreed. "But they're going to be fine. See you later, Angelcakes."

Angel returned to the lobby. "You must be exhausted. Go on upstairs and rest for a while. I'm sure Cordelia will want to visit with you."

"Thanks, Angel," Buffy said.

"204 and 206 are probably cleanest," he said, and watched them file upstairs. Buffy carried Dawn and rested the other hand at Willow's waist. Faith and Tara held hands. Within half an hour, he knew they were all asleep.

Buffy woke after three hours. She used the bathroom, then kissed Willow and told her, "We'll be downstairs." Buffy picked up Dawn, still in her carrier, and they went downstairs.

Cordelia was sitting at the desk, and jumped up when she saw Buffy on the stairs. "Buffy!"

"Hi, Cordy."

"Who's that?" Cordelia asked, eyes focused on the carrier.

"My daughter, Dawn."

"Hellmouth thing?"

"Totally."

"Do I want to know who her father is?"

"I guess I am."

"Huh?"

"Willow had her."

"You and Willow?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, me and Willow."

"It's about time."

Dawn stretched and made a noise, and Buffy looked at her, then back at Cordelia. "I need to take care of her before she starts screaming."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"Yeah, that's what I always say," Faith said. She stood on the bottom step and stretched. "Damn, girl, you still look good."

"Of course I do. Are you still evil?" Cordelia answered.

"Not lately. Unless you don't have any coffee. Then all bets are off."

"There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Thanks. Hey, B."

"Morning, Faith."

"Munchkin awake yet?"

"She's getting there."

"There's bottles in the fridge, and I put some cereal in the bag."

Cordelia stared at Faith. "You take care of babies?"

"Just the one." Faith stretched again and headed for the kitchen. Buffy followed her, Cordelia trailing behind.

Faith put a bottle in the microwave before fixing coffee for she and Buffy while Buffy changed Dawn's diaper, cleaned her up, and put her in a clean outfit. When the microwave beeped, Faith removed the bottle and added cereal. She put the lid and nipple on before shaking it well and handing it to Buffy.

"Can I?" Cordelia asked.

"Sure." Buffy put the bottle down and gave Dawn to Cordelia. "This is Cordelia," she told Dawn, and handed Cordelia the bottle.

The Slayers drank coffee while Cordelia fed Dawn. After a few minutes of silence, Buffy asked, "Any chance Angel's still up?"

"Probably. His office is behind the desk."

"Thanks." Buffy got up and took her coffee. She went to the lobby and found Angel's office. She knocked on the door, and opened it after Angel told her to come in. Buffy closed the door and looked around. The room looked like it belonged to Angel, dark wood and fabrics and overflowing bookcases.

"So, Buffy, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah." Buffy moved to one of the chairs and made herself comfortable. "Remember those knights I called you about?"

"The Knights of Byzantium."

"Yeah. They came to the house last night demanding their key, which happens to be Dawn."

"Key to what?"

"Um, Key to All Worlds, I think is what Giles said."

"Do they know Dawn's the key?"

"I don't think so. They just know I have it."

"So you came here?"

"Will's really spooked. Something else is looking for Dawn, too. Something called the Beast."

"The Beast is looking for Dawn?" Angel looked worried.

"What do you know?" Buffy demanded.

"Nothing specific. But I'll see if I can find anything."

"Good luck," Buffy sighed. "Willow keeps running into dead ends. And I hate not knowing what I'm up against. Besides the stupid knights."

"Don't underestimate them, Buffy."

"Is Lorne right?" Buffy changed the subject.

"He's always been right so far."

"So we should head back to Sunnydale," she sighed.

"Yes. But if you need help, call. We can be there in a couple hours."

"I might do that." Buffy stood up. "Thank you for everything."

"Any time. I'll call Giles if I find anything."

"Thanks."

* * *

By early afternoon, they were back on the road. Tara drove carefully while Faith watched for anything unusual. Buffy and Willow flanked Dawn in the back seat. Dawn babbled happily to herself.

Once they were home, Buffy got on the phone. She called her mother first, then Giles, who asked them to come to the shop. Tara drove them, and left the Jeep in Joyce's usual spot. She ducked into the gallery quickly to let Joyce know. The gallery was empty, and on impulse, Joyce closed early and went with Tara to the Magic Box.

They found everyone in the back room. Dawn crawled around on the mats while Giles, Buffy, and Faith examined the new equipment. Willow watched Dawn, who finished her exploration and made her way to the Slayers. Dawn pulled herself up using Buffy's pants for support. As soon as she let go, Dawn fell on her butt. She made a disgusted noise, and Willow giggled. She recognized the determined look on Dawn's face, having seen it many times on Buffy's.

This time, Dawn held on to her mom's leg and bounced up and down until she had Buffy's attention. Buffy swung her up and left the conversation. She walked Dawn around the room, explaining to her what everything was, and when she finished, joined Willow. Dawn squirmed and Buffy let her go.

"Giles is stalling," Willow said softly.

"I noticed. You think he's just waiting for Xander?"

"Maybe," Willow said doubtfully. She watched Dawn climb up Faith's leg. Faith picked her up and threw Dawn in the air. Willow's stomach lurched and she closed her eyes. She opened them when Buffy began laughing. When she saw Faith, Willow laughed, too.

Buffy got up and went to retrieve her daughter from a vomit-covered Faith. Giles stepped away from the Slayer and pointed toward the small bathroom he had installed.

By the time Faith finished cleaning up, Xander and Anya had arrived. Everyone took their seats around the table.

"Three things," Giles said. "First, I have not been able to find out anything about the table. I had a colleague check it out, and she assures me that whatever is alerting your Slayer senses is not evil. There is some kind of magic associated with the table, and she will continue to research.

"Second," he continued, "the Council has negotiated a ceasefire with the Knights of Byzantium. For the next 45 days, they will stay away from us. Finally, the Council has found a small amount of information about the Beast, but it is quite old and not terribly helpful. All I can say is that you must remain vigilant about your safety and Dawn's."

"Can we patrol?" Faith asked. Although the time off had been fun, she was getting edgy and wanted nothing more than to pound on demons.

"As long as you are careful."

Faith grinned. "We're always careful."

Buffy snorted and Faith glared at her. Buffy held her hands up. "Frog in my throat," she said innocently.

Tara went with Faith on patrol. She didn't trust the knights to uphold the deal struck with the Council, whatever it was. Tara stayed out of the way and watched Faith deal with vampire after vampire. They were out for hours, and it was well past midnight before Faith decided to take a break. They headed for the Bronze, and Faith slayed two more vampires en route.

They stayed for an hour before Faith sensed a vampire in the bar. She followed her senses to the staircase.

Spike lit a cigarette and looked at Faith. "Slayer."

"Whaddya want, Spike?"

"Nothing. Just here for a drink. And one of those onion things. They're brilliant."

"Why do I have trouble believing you?"

"Hello, chipped, remember?" Spike said bitterly.

"Uh huh."

"I'm not looking for trouble," Spike said. "If it's a problem for you, I'll leave. I don't need any shit from the likes of you."

"You don't bother me or the locals, we'll be fine," Faith said. She turned to go, then thought better. "Heard anything about the Beast?"

"Which beast?" Spike took one last drag from his cigarette and dropped it on the concrete floor. He ground it out.

"If you hear anything, let me know."

"Why should I help you?"

"You're still alive, aren't you? Or whatever it is you are."

"No thanks to you," Spike grumbled.

"Tell it to somebody who cares," Faith said, and returned to Tara. They left the Bronze and headed home the long way, so Faith could check the remaining cemeteries.

* * *

For the next month, Sunnydale was quiet. The Slayers took turns patrolling, and the Scoobies gathered at the Magic Box twice a week for fruitless research sessions. The only excitement was the blonde woman who came into Joyce's gallery and bought something each week.

After the second delivery, Faith told Buffy about the woman's penthouse apartment and the small, ugly, non-human servants who jumped every time the blonde inhaled deeply. "They're just weird. And really ugly," Faith said.

"But they don't set off your spidey sense?"

"Nope. That's creepy, too."

"Between that and Spike, I guess it's just summer on the Hellmouth," Buffy sighed.

"What about Spike?"

"I keep running into him on patrol. He keeps tagging along. He's actually been helpful a couple times," Buffy said.

"I don't trust him, B. Watch your back, all right?"

* * *

Dawn continued to grow at breakneck speed. By the end of the month, she was walking and running, talking clearly, and learning to read. She absorbed knowledge as fast as they could give it to her. Giles began to find himself in lengthy conversations that began with Dawn's favorite question, "Why?" Tara, too, patiently answered Dawn's questions, even the ones she didn't ask, unlike Willow, who answered only what Dawn asked.

She looked forward to the time before dinner, when Faith came home from work and played with her in the yard in ways neither of her mothers would. Faith spun her until they both were dizzy, and played tag and hide and go seek. Sometimes Tara joined them, and Faith and Dawn jumped on the blonde witch and tickled her mercilessly before letting her up to chase them around the yard.

Willow, Buffy, and Tara took advantage of online registration to pick their fall classes, and the three of them plus Dawn made two trips to the college bookstore to pick up their textbooks.

Xander came over one weekend while Anya was working and helped Buffy and Willow change Dawn's room from a nursery to one suitable for a young girl. They repainted, changed the curtains, picked out a new rug, and changed Dawn's crib for a bed. The crib and changing table went up into the attic, and a dresser took the changing table's place.

* * *

It was their regular research meeting. Giles looked more worried than usual as he surveyed them, his eyes moving from the table to the end of the counter where Dawn played quietly with her toys. When she could stand it no more, Faith prodded him. "You gonna stare at us all night or what?"

"I received information about the Key and how it was formed."

Willow looked at Giles uncertainly and Buffy squeezed her hand gently. "So spill," Faith demanded.

"Remember when we first discussed the Knights of Byzantium and I told you that they destroyed a monastery?" Giles paused, and continued without waiting for answers. "The monks were guarding the Key to All Worlds, and both the Beast and the knights were heading there as quickly as they could. The monks had sworn to protect the Key, and they knew they were nearly out of time. Just as the knights breached their defenses, the most senior monks completed their spell, to move the Key to a place neither could reach it. The reappearance of the Beast made it imperative that the Key be protected, and it came to the one place, to the one person best suited to keep it safe." Giles looked at Buffy.

Buffy was stunned, and stared open mouthed at her Watcher.

"The enjoining spell called the Key to you. All the power that we summoned to defeat Adam was a beacon to the Key." Giles concluded.

"Shit," Faith said softly, and looked at Tara. "Glad it wasn't us."

Giles looked at her. "It could easily have been you, Faith," he said reprovingly.

Willow leaned into Buffy and whispered into her ear, "No more sex after we save the world."

Buffy choked and threw Willow an evil look.

"So they did the big mojo and that's why the Key is here?" Xander asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. And now we must protect her."

"We can protect her from the knights," Faith said confidently.

"We don't have to worry about them for at least two more weeks. The Council continues to negotiate a long-term truce," Giles said. "My concern is the Beast. We know nothing about it, so we must be vigilant. Anything unusual, no matter how seemingly inconsequential could hold the answers we need."

"It's summer, Giles. All the usual Hellmouth beasties are on vacation," Buffy said.

"Yes," Willow said, frowning. "But the paper keeps reporting record numbers of admissions to the mental ward at the hospital."

"Perhaps you could check the records and see if there is any commonality," Giles suggested.

"I'll look tonight," Willow said.

"Does anyone else have anything?" Giles asked. After 15 seconds of silence, he said, "I'll take that as a no. I received a new shipment of books from London, so I suggest we begin."

Xander and Faith sighed in unison.

It was Buffy's night to patrol, and after an hour, she leaned toward Willow and asked, "You coming with?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Faith, will you watch Dawn tonight?"

"Yeah, if you guys bring home ice cream." Faith answered after glancing at Tara.

"Deal," Buffy said and got to her feet, pulling Willow along. They stopped to say good night to Dawn before charging out the door.

Spike joined up with them in the first cemetery. Buffy sighed when she smelled him coming, a combination of peroxide, leather, and cigarette smoke.

"Slayer, Red," he greeted them.

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Thought I'd accompany you fine ladies on your jaunt this evening."

"No thanks."

"C'mon, I'm dying for a spot of violence, and Willie's banned me."

"Then go find your own demons," Buffy said testily.

"Don't be that way," Spike said charmingly.

Willow squeezed Buffy's hand, and Buffy sighed. "I don't know why I didn't stake you when I had a chance," she grumbled, and began walking. Spike fell in beside her.

They went through every cemetery in Sunnydale, even the one beside the knights' encampment. Spike asked, "What's the deal with them? SCA gone amok?"

Willow snickered despite herself. "I wish."

"They're here to annoy us," Buffy answered. "And they're doing a great job."

"How's that?"

Buffy waved her free hand. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Got to be more to it than that," Spike pressed.

"They think we have something they want," Willow said.

"Ah. Are you playing keep away or are you clueless?"

"Clueless," Buffy answered. "Docks?"

"Yeah, haven't been down there in a while," Spike answered, and they continued their work in silence.

* * *

SCA is the Society for Creative Anachronism. You can find out about them at .org/


	3. Chapter 3

Spike left them after they all went through the all-night grocery. Buffy and Willow bought two gallons of ice cream and a variety of toppings. Spike got a carton of cigarettes and an armful of junk food.

"He's actually helping, but the whole thing makes me wig," Buffy said as they walked toward home. "Spike always wants something. I'd rather know what sooner than later."

"Right now, I say you take whatever help we get," Willow answered. "If he's bugging you that much, call Angel and get him to talk to Spike for you."

Buffy sighed and changed the subject. "Faith told you anything about what's happening at the gallery?"

Willow stiffened, as she always did when Faith was mentioned. "No."

"The day we met with the knights, some blonde woman came into the gallery and paid cash for the world's ugliest sculpture. I mean, I've seen wrecked cars with more artistic value. She's been in to buy something every week. She always pays cash, too. Anyway, Faith delivered a couple paintings over there, and she said the blonde has a bunch of deformed hobbits working for her, but they don't come up on her slaydar."

"So?"

"Kinda weird, don't you think?"

"Buffy, if we paid attention to every weird thing in this town, we'd never accomplish anything else."

"I know, Will, but I don't believe in coincidence."

"You didn't used to believe in magick, either," Willow teased.

"True. And like coincidence, it usually comes back around to kick my butt."

"I get it, Buff. I'll see what I can find out."

"I know you will. I'm just, things are getting weird and I'm worried that I'll miss that one little thing."

"You haven't missed it yet."

"Yeah." Buffy sighed.

Willow squeezed her hand, and they finished their walk home in silence.

* * *

On the last Monday in August, Faith returned early from patrol. Buffy, Willow, and Tara were watching television when she burst through the door. Buffy immediately jumped up. "What?" she asked.

"The knights are gone," Faith said.

Willow immediately got up and went to the phone while Buffy said again, "What?"

"The knights are gone. You know they've been camping behind the cemetery and they aren't there. No wood smoke, no horses, no nothing."

"Giles, Faith said the knights are gone," Willow said.

"Gone?"

"Not there, bugged out, packed their stuff and moved."

"That's a relief."

"Not if we don't know where they went."

"I'll see what I can learn."

"The cease fire ends in a couple days, Giles. I don't want to wake up one night with my head in my lap," Willow said.

"I'll let you know what I learn," Giles said, and hung up.

Willow returned to the couch, where Buffy and Faith were making plans to circle Sunnydale in search of the knights' new encampment. Buffy put her arm around Willow without looking at her, as she and Faith discussed where to search.

Willow wasn't listening to them. She was thinking about ways to set a more effective barrier spell around the house, or at least an early warning system. Tara touched her arm gently to get Willow's attention and motioned toward the kitchen. The witches slipped away, leaving the Slayers discussing the topography of Sunnydale and its environs.

"You all right?" Tara asked while she filled the kettle.

"No. I don't like this. They've been here for months and they suddenly take off? It reminds me of something from world history, a feint to draw our attention from the real attack."

"We still have a week before the truce expires," Tara said. She pulled mugs from the cabinet.

"Something isn't right," Willow insisted.

Tara got the hot chocolate mix and marshmallows from another cabinet and spoons from the drawer. "We can check it out tomorrow. M-make sure they left voluntarily."

Willow frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe the Beast got to them."

Willow paled. "You are not helping."

"Sorry. But we need to consider everything, best case, worst case."

The phone rang and Willow hurried to answer. Giles said cheerfully, "Good news, Willow."

"I could use some."

"The Council found a few other prophecies that convinced the Knights of Byzantium that they are on a wild goose chase in Sunnydale."

"What?"

"The Knights are off searching for the Key in northern Africa, I believe."

"Are there really prophecies?"

"We'll discuss everything tomorrow. For now, don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Thanks, Giles."

"You're welcome, Willow. Good night."

Willow hung up and turned to Tara, who was mixing four mugs of hot chocolate. She put extra marshmallows in Faith's, and told Willow, "Get yours and Buffy's, and you can tell us what Giles said."

Willow followed Tara to the living room. Faith looked up when they came in, and took the mug Tara offered. "Ooo, marshmallows," she grinned.

Willow sat beside Buffy and put their mugs on the coffee table. "That was Giles."

"What did he say?"

"He said the Council sent the knights on a wild goose chase."

Faith started laughing, while Tara and Buffy looked at her and asked "What?"

"That's all he told me. He said he'll explain everything tomorrow."

"At least we don't have to go looking for them now," Buffy said to Faith.

"Wonder how long it will take them to figure it out?" Willow asked.

"Not long enough," Buffy answered.

* * *

They all met early the next evening at the Magic Box. Buffy and Dawn played in the training room while they waited for Xander, Joyce, and Faith to arrive from work. When they did, Buffy made certain the back door was securely locked. She left Dawn in there to amuse herself on the mats and mini-trampoline and left the door open so she could keep an eye on her from the table.

Anya counted the day's take and listened with half an ear to Giles. He cleared his throat before starting. "After you phoned last night, I called the Council headquarters in London and was put through to Mr. Westrope. He said he was waiting until a decent hour of the day here to call.

"The Council delivered to the Knights of Byzantium a series of prophecies about the Beast. The Knights of Byzantium are headed to northern Africa to search for the Beast. I believe they may have left one or two men here, but the rest of them have left town."

"What prophecies?" Willow asked.

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them while answering. "I asked the same question, Willow, but he wouldn't answer. I am supposed to receive copies of them tomorrow."

"So we don't have to worry about tall, shiny and stupid while we're patrolling?" Buffy asked.

"I believe not. But you must continue to be vigilant."

Buffy and Faith both rolled their eyes. Giles ignored them. "We will meet here tomorrow to discuss the prophecies."

"Rupert, why don't you come for dinner, and you can talk about them after," Joyce said. "Xander and Anya are invited, too."

"Ooo, home cooking, thanks Mrs. S.," Xander answered.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Giles said with a smile at Joyce.

Buffy rolled her eyes again and looked at Giles. "Don't make me have a talk with you," she warned him, and turned to her mother. "You either."

Giles blushed, but Joyce smiled at Buffy without saying anything. Buffy left the table suddenly, and joined Dawn in the training room while Willow tried to suppress a giggle.

"Well," Faith drawled, "I think we're done here. Me an' Blondie are gonna get somethin' to eat and go patrol. See you guys later."

Willow followed Buffy to the training room after Faith and Tara left. Xander tried unsuccessfully to distract Anya from the register while Giles moved to sit next to Joyce.

"Are they really gone?" Joyce asked.

"As far as I can tell."

"Wonderful." Joyce smiled. "Anything in particular you'd like for dinner?"

"I have no preferences." Giles paused. "I don't have to worry about you serving roast demon, do I?"

Joyce laughed. "It's out of season," she teased back.

"Well, then, anything is fine." He paused for a moment. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

Giles smiled and stood up. He offered his arm to Joyce, who stood and put hers through his. Xander watched them walk out the door, then shook his head. When Willow came out of the training room a few minutes later, she asked, "Where's Giles?"

"He and Mrs. S. left a few minutes ago."

"They're on a date," Anya said.

"Nah," Xander disagreed. "Old people don't date." He looked at Willow. "Do they?"

She shrugged and returned to the training room.

* * *

Giles was obviously in a good mood when he arrived at the Summers' home the next evening. He had a folder full of papers in one hand and flowers in the other. The flowers, he gave to Joyce, who sat in her chair, looking a little worn out.

Faith set the dining room table while Tara worked in the kitchen. They finished everything but the waiting before joining Buffy, Willow, and Dawn in the back yard. Buffy was chasing Dawn, and Faith scooped Dawn up and swung her around before setting her back down.

"Tag, you're it," Dawn yelled and sped off.

"No fair," Faith called and chased after her. She passed Buffy and reached out and tagged her shoulder. "You're it."

Buffy spun around. She looked at Faith and Dawn, and decided to go after her daughter, whose quickness and agility always surprised her. Tara sat beside Willow on the bench.

"They make me tired just watching," Willow said.

Tara didn't answer. They watched the three of them play. Xander joined in when he arrived, but Anya sat on Willow's other side. Tara went back into the house a few minutes later to check on dinner, then stuck her head out the door. "Come in and get washed up," she called.

A few minutes later, everyone but Faith trooped through the kitchen. Faith stopped and washed her hands and began to help Tara with the last minute preparations. When they began to take food to the table a few minutes later, everyone was seated and waiting.

Dinner was loud and boisterous, with multiple conversations going on at the same time. The only one who didn't participate was Joyce, who picked at her food and excused herself early to lay down.

Buffy went up to check on her while the others cleared the table and cleaned up. "Mom, you all right?"

"Headache," Joyce said.

"When do you see the doctor again?"

"Next month. Go downstairs and find out what Rupert brought with him. I'm fine, I promise."

"All right," Buffy answered, and closed the door when she left.

Downstairs, the Scooby meeting was waiting for her. When Buffy took her seat beside Willow, Giles passed around a pile of papers. Buffy didn't look at it, but Willow immediately did, and burst into laughter.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I'll let Giles tell you," Willow answered. She looked across the table to Tara, who grinned back.

"As Willow and Tara have figured out, this is a copy of the prophecies the Council gave to the Knights of Byzantium, and they are utter rubbish."

"They faked 'em out?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Faith. It is an impressive bluff, and I hope it keeps the knights busy for quite a while."

"What's the catch, Giles?"

"There is no catch, Buffy. The Council exists to support the Slayers. Apparently, they've decided to return to that mission."

"Still don't trust 'em," Buffy grumbled.

"That is understandable, but what I am hearing from the younger Council members is that the old guard is being pushed out, and with them, the old ways."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Like when Faith turns 18."

"We'll have to wait and see. That's all I have. Anyone else?"

Willow piped up. "I've been checking the admission records for the psych ward at Sunnydale Memorial. All summer, they've been having double the number of admissions. There's all the regular stuff, you know, people they say are schizo because they come in babbling about vampires, and then there's three or four people a week coming in making no sense at all. No injuries, but no memories, talking nonsense. The doctors don't know what to make of it, and neither do I."

"Is there any pattern to it?" Buffy asked.

"None that I can see except the symptoms. They live in different parts of town, come in at different times of day from different locations."

"Keep an eye on it, please, Willow," Giles asked. "Anything else? Then we're finished here."

* * *

Faith convinced Joyce to take an extra long weekend for Labor Day, and all of them went to the beach for a cookout. Buffy, Faith, and Xander played touch football at the water's edge while Tara and Willow kept an eye on Dawn, whose phenomenal growth continued unabated. Giles read while Joyce and Anya enjoyed the warm, relaxing combination of sun and sand.

When Dawn wanted to go into the water, the Slayers were there to escort her. Xander left them to it and tried unsuccessfully to start a fire under a makeshift grill. "It's comforting to know that I lack the culinary finesse of a caveman," he grumbled.

Willow pointed and said, "Ignis incende."

The wood began burning, and Xander fell backward onto his butt in the sand.

"Willow, check you out! Witch-fu," Xander grinned while getting up.

Tara looked at Willow and reminded her, "Consequences."

"It's no big," Willow said, ignoring Tara for the moment. "You just have to balance the elements so when you affect one, you don't wind up causing..."

The sky suddenly rumbled and darkened. Fat raindrops fell, and they hurried to gather their things and head to the cars while Willow protested, "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"

* * *

The storm lasted for hours. Long after sunset, a delivery truck pulled up in front of a large house. Two men got out, complaining to each other about the rain. The larger one pulled a large, rectangular box from the truck, but couldn't hold it. It crashed to the ground, and dirt spilled from the cracked corner.

"Look at this. Man's haulin' around dirt," he said, pointing to the pile.

"Don't worry about it. We'll turn it on its side," the other answered.

Before either could do anything, a pale hand crashed through the box, and sharp nails slit one's throat, then the other's.

* * *

Buffy and Faith sat on the porch swing after dinner. It allowed them to talk without an audience. "So you're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Giles has everything set up. I have a place to stay and an appointment to meet the Watcher and everything. Be back next week."

"How's Tara taking it?"

Faith shrugged. "It ain't forever, just until she's done school, and that's only if we get that Beast thing off your back." Faith playfully wagged a finger at Buffy. "So no slackin' off, B. I don't want a big workout when I come home to see my girl. Not in the cemetery, anyway."

Buffy elbowed Faith in the ribs. "Look who's callin' who a slacker."

"Pot an' kettle, B."

Buffy smiled, then sighed. "Dawn's gonna miss you so bad."

"I'll miss her, too. You need me, call. I'll be here on the next flight."

"Goes both ways."

"Yeah, well, last I checked, Cleveland doesn't have the Beast or a Key or any of the bonus fun you have here in Sunny-D."

"Thanks for reminding me." Buffy sighed.

"Don't sweat it. You'll beat it. You always do."

The rain slowed, but the Slayers didn't move. They looked into the dark, each thinking her own thoughts, until Willow stuck her head out the door. "Dawn's going to bed," she told them.

Both of them went into the house and trooped upstairs, seconds behind Willow. She was bent over, kissing Dawn good night, when the Slayers arrived. Buffy took a moment to admire the view before replacing Willow at her daughter's bedside.

"Night, Mom. Love you," Dawn told Buffy before yawning.

"Love you, too." Buffy kissed Dawn before joining Willow near the door.

Faith bent over the bed. "Be good, Munchkin. I'll see you soon."

"I wish you weren't leaving, Aunt Faith."

"Me, too. But I'll call and it's not for long, ok?"

Dawn nodded. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Faith, who returned the hug. She kissed the top of Dawn's head and let her go. "Go to sleep, now, all right?"

Dawn nodded and lay down. Her eyes followed Faith to the door.

Faith went downstairs while Buffy and Willow went to their room. Buffy changed into patrol clothes, and they went downstairs. Willow joined Anya and Xander on the couch while Buffy rummaged in the weapons chest.

She found what she wanted, and stood up while she stashed extra stakes. "You guys wanna come with?"

Xander and Anya looked at each other, then at Willow, and finally at Buffy. "Yeah, what the heck," Xander said. "Guess we need to get back into practice."

"I'm not going," Anya said. "There's a torture special on the History Channel and I don't want to miss it."

"All right," Buffy said. "Call Faith if there's any problems."

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna work," Anya said sarcastically. "She and Tara are going to be busy giving each other orgasms all night."

Xander did his best not to smirk, but Willow saw him and smacked his shoulder. "I told you about that," she said.

"Can't help it. Guy thing."

Buffy left before the conversation could get worse. Willow and Xander hurried to get stakes and holy water and followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dialogue from_ Buffy vs. Dracula _by Marti Noxon

* * *

Halfway through their tour of Sunnydale, they stopped at the Espresso Pump for drinks before heading to the next cemetery. Willow and Xander talked while they followed Buffy. Buffy easily slayed all the vampires that came at her.

She sprinted away to catch another. After a few blows, she threw him to the ground and staked him. When she stood back up, a tall, pale man in a cape was a few feet away.

In a marked Eastern European accent, he said, "Very impressive hunt. Such power."

"That was no hunt. That was just another day on the job." He took a step toward Buffy. "Care to step up for some overtime?"

"We're not going to fight."

"Do you **know** what a slayer is?" Buffy demanded.

"Do you?" the man smirked.

Buffy looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I apologize. I assumed you knew. I am Dracula." He bowed courteously.

Buffy's eyes widened and she looked delighted. "Get out!" She looked skeptically at him. "So lemme get this straight. You're ... (in Dracula's accent) 'Dracula.' The guy, the count."

He smiled, showing his fangs. "I am."

"And you're sure this isn't just some fanboy thing? Cause ... I've fought more than a couple of pimply overweight vamps that called themselves Lestat."

"You know who I am. As I would know without question that you are Buffy Summers." He moved closer to her.

"You're heard of me?"

"Naturally. You're known throughout the world."

Buffy smiled bashfully. "Naw. Really?"

"Why else would I come here? For the sun? I came to meet the renowned ... killer."

"Yeah, I prefer the term slayer. You know, killer just sounds so..."

"Naked?"

"Like I ... paint clowns or something. I'm the good guy, remember?"

"Perhaps, but your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it."

Buffy frowned for a moment while she considered his statement. "No. You know what I feel? Bored." She lunged at him with her stake, and he dissolved into smoke. As she straightened up, looking confused, he reappeared behind her. She turned, and lunged toward him again, and again he dissolved into smoke. Buffy looked around. "Okay, that's cheating."

Xander and Willow walked up.

"Hey Buff, what's up?" Xander asked.

"You look like you just-" Willow began.

"Get out of here. Now," Buffy ordered.

"Fine, but I was gonna give you a sip of my double-mint mocha, but…" Xander said.

Dracula reappeared behind him.

"Behind you."

Willow and Xander turned and saw Dracula.

"Hi." Willow said.

Xander took one look and smirked. "Nice. Look who's got a bad case of dark prince envy."

Buffy watched Xander with concern.

"I have no interest in you. Leave us." Dracula dismissed Xander.

"No, we're not going to," he affected Dracula's accent for a moment, "''leave you.' And where'd you get that accent, Sesame Street?" He changed persona again, and as the Count on Sesame Street, continued, "Vun, two, three -- three victims. Mwa ha ha!"

Dracula looked annoyed, and Buffy whispered, "Xander, I'm pretty sure that's Dracula."

Xander quickly stepped behind Buffy. "Wow, really? Hey, sorry, man, I was ... just jokin' around."

"This is not the time." Dracula locked eyes with Buffy. "I will see you soon." He dramatically spread his cape and moved toward them. He turned into a bat and flew above their heads as they ducked and yelled. The bat flew off, but as soon as they stood up, it returned for a quick circle around Buffy's head.

She covered her head with her hands and ducked again. "Bat! Ooh, bat!"

The bat squeaked and flew away again.

"Wow," Willow said.

"Xander, were you trying to get killed?"

"How was I supposed to know?" he protested.

"Just don't, uh, don't help," Buffy said.

"Wonder what he wants with you?" Willow asked.

"C'mon, the evening entertainment is over," Buffy said, and walked away. After a second, Xander and Willow followed her.

* * *

Once they were alone in their room, Willow asked, "What did he say to you?"

"He called me a killer." Buffy looked toward the ceiling while she tried to remember exactly what Dracula said. "He said my power is rooted in darkness."

"That's probably true," Willow said. She stopped undressing and turned to look at Buffy. "That's how they made the first Slayer, according to the earliest records. It isn't clear exactly how, but they merged a demon with some unknown girl."

"So, what, I'm part demon now?"

Willow laughed. "No, silly. She was, but it became diluted as it passed through generations of girls. You have what's left, the strength and speed and healing. Ooo, and the mindreading thing, though I'm really glad that's gone."

"Me, too. Plus, you know, tails are a total fashion faux pas." Buffy, relieved their talk went so well, smiled happily while she removed her boots.

"Yeah, I like you much better without it." Willow finished undressing and pulled her pajamas out from under her pillow. While she dressed, Buffy went to shower. By the time she returned, Willow was drowsing. Buffy put her pajamas on and got into bed. She curled around Willow and buried her nose in her hair. They slept, oblivious to the yellow eyes watching from the window.

* * *

Tara and Faith left quietly. Faith said her goodbyes earlier, and didn't want to go through that again. Plus, she wanted these last quiet minutes alone with Tara, who smiled sadly and resolved not to cry. Tara paid special attention to her driving on the way to the airport. She pulled up at the drop-off and put the car in park.

Faith threw her arms around Tara. "I'll call you tomorrow, Blondie."

"Be careful."

"Always."

"I love you, Faith."

"Love you, too, Tar." Faith kissed the available skin on Tara's neck and pulled away.

Tara reluctantly let her go. She looked determinedly forward while Faith got her bag from the back seat and put the car in drive as soon as Faith walked away from the closed door. Halfway home, she pulled over and cried for a few minutes.

* * *

Faith watched Sunnydale shrink and disappear through the airplane window. She felt more apprehensive than she had approaching Sunnydale with Kakistos on her heels. 'Rock and Roll Hall of Fame,' she reminded herself.

* * *

Tara needed something to do when she got home, so she started breakfast. By the time Joyce arrived downstairs, the paper was at her regular chair, along with a cup of coffee and a place setting. Within a minute, Tara put a plate in front of her.

"Thank you, Tara," Joyce said. She looked at Tara's back. "Come and sit down. The girls won't be up for an hour."

Tara brought her own plate and sat across from Joyce.

"She'll be fine," Joyce said comfortingly.

"I know. I just miss her." Tara pushed her eggs around her plate.

"That'll probably be me around 11:30," Joyce said, smiling.

"I'll come when my last class gets out. I think it's at 2."

"That would be lovely, dear." Joyce smiled at Tara.

* * *

By 5:30 p.m., everyone was at the Magic Box. Dawn played in the workout room while Buffy, Willow, and Xander described their encounter with Dracula.

"And then frigging Dracula's standing right behind us," Xander said.

"And then, he lunges at us, like whoosh!" Willow gestured.

"He totally looked shorter in person," Xander added.

"I told you he'd heard of me, right? I mean, can you believe that?" Buffy said. "Count Famous heard of me."

"I couldn't believe it the first twenty times you told us, but it's starting to sink in now," Giles said.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "Am I repeat-o-girl? I was just ... blown away."

Joyce said, "It's not that surprising that he's heard of you, Buffy. You are the Slayer."

"I guess," Buffy answered. "Just - the way he said it, you know, I mean, he made it sound so..."

"Sexy?" Anya offered. "I bet he made it sound sexy."

"Kinda," Buffy said slowly. "He of the dark penetrating eyes and lilty accent."

"I wonder if he knows Frankenstein?" Xander interrupted.

"You thought Dracula was sexy?" Willow asked.

"Oh! No. He, he was ... yuck," Buffy said, a little too quickly.

"Right, except for the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing? Yucko," Anya said.

Xander turned to her. "How would you know?"

"Well, we hung out a few times. Back in my demon days, you know, once or twice. He's pretty cool." Anya sighed as she recalled her past. "You know, from, from a whole ... evil thing perspective."

"Please," Xander scoffed. "He was no big whoop."

"No big whoop?" Willow asked. "What about that thing where he turned himself into a bat? That was awesome!"

Giles said, "It must have been, yes. I must admit, I'm sorry I missed that."

"How come he can do that?" Xander asked.

"I, I have no idea," Giles said. "There's a great deal of myth about Dracula. I imagine the trick to defeating him lies in separating the fact from the fiction."

"So we should take things slow with Dracula," Buffy said. "I mean, he said that we would meet again, but I would like to avoid that until we do some serious homework."

"I don't know," Xander said. "I mean, he may have a bunch of swell party tricks, but he's still just a vampire. I say we load up with stakes and crossbows and go after him now."

"No, Buffy's right," Anya said. "Dracula's too slick to fall for the usual stuff."

"So we hold off. No killing until we know exactly what we're dealing with," Buffy said firmly.

"All right. Willow, you and Tara find out everything you can about the actual legend of Vlad the Impaler on the Internet," Giles instructed, "and, uh, I'll check the library."

"After dinner," Joyce said firmly. She got up from the table. "We can meet here tomorrow night to discuss what we found."

Buffy took the hint and went to the workout room. Dawn was jumping on the mini trampoline. When she saw her mother, she took one last extra high jump, and when she hit the trampoline again, launched herself toward Buffy, laughing gleefully. Buffy caught her with a grunt, but she was smiling.

* * *

Anya and Xander walked down the street. "I doubt he'd remember me. I was just a silly young thing. I mean, like seven hundred or so. But he did say that this guy I cursed was doomed forever, which was really sweet, don't you think?"

"Adorable," Xander answered grumpily.

"It was a great spell." Anya smiled. "I made this jerk incredibly fat, like a human minivan."

Neither of them noticed a wolf trailing them on the roofs above them, growling.

"You should just mention my name if you see him again," Anya said.

"Or better yet, why don't you just go sit on top of a crypt and flaunt your neck cleavage until Dracula shows up? Then you two can talk private."

"Oh please, don't tell me you're jealous."

"Oh no, just because you're panting over the guy." Xander stopped.

"I am not panting. Now stop being silly. I'll see you tomorrow." Anya leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"You don't wanna come back to my place?" Xander asked.

"It's whites day, remember? The bleach smell makes me nauseous." She walked away.

"Fine. I suppose Dracula doesn't use bleach, huh? He's a darks-only man," Xander groused, and continued walking.

Above him, the wolf continued to watch and follow. Xander turned the corner and jumped in shock when he saw Dracula waiting for him. Xander sighed. "Great. Perfect." He paused and looked Dracula up and down. "You know what? You're not so big. One round of old-fashioned fisticuffs, you'd fold like a bitty baby."

Dracula scowled at the insult and Xander rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, let's do it. And no poofing. Come on, puffy shirt. Pucker on up, cause you can kiss your pale ass..."

"Silence."

"Yes master." Xander shook his head. "No, that's not…"

Dracula raised his hand. "You will be my emissary, my eyes and ears in daylight."

"Your emissary?"

"Serve me well," Dracula commanded. "You will be rewarded. I will make you an immortal. A child of darkness that feeds on life itself. On blood."

"Blood?" Xander repeated in Dracula's accent, then added quickly, "Yes! Yes! I will serve you, your excellent spookiness."

Dracula frowned.

"Or master. I'll just stick with master," Xander corrected himself quickly.

"You are strange and off-putting. Go now," Dracula ordered.

Xander nodded and turned to go, then turned back. "But master, how can I find…" he trailed off when he realized Dracula was gone. "Brilliant. What an exit! Guy's a genius!" Xander giggled and walked away.

* * *

The ringing phone woke Willow. It stopped ringing before she woke enough to answer. She looked casually around the room, and her eyes ended on Buffy, sleeping beside her. Willow smiled and moved onto Buffy's shoulder. Buffy's arm went around her immediately, and Willow smiled again as she fell back into sleep.

* * *

"Hey, I just got in," Faith said.

"Everything go all right?" Tara asked.

"So far. Watcher seems all right. Our digs are pretty nice. Vampires are clueless. Who knows how long it's been since a Slayer's been here."

"How many?"

"Fourteen," Faith bragged with a grin.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"W-wow." Tara said.

"So, what'cha wearin'?"

Tara chuckled. "We agreed, remember?"

"Can't blame a girl for tryin'. How's everything?"

"Interesting, as usual. Buffy met Dracula."

"No shit?"

"Nope."

"Damn, it figures I'm here."

"Everything else is normal. Well, as normal as it gets around here." Tara yawned.

"I'll let you go," Faith said reluctantly.

"Miss you."

"Miss you, too." Faith hung up before they went any further.

* * *

Something tickled Willow's sleeping brain, and she opened her eyes again. There was a dark shadow at the window. She elbowed Buffy, who grunted.

The shadow slowly coalesced while Willow shook Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked crossly.

"Somebody's in here."

"Sleep," Dracula said, and waved his hand toward Willow, who fell bonelessly into the mattress.

"Hey!" Buffy said. She was wide awake, and sat up.

"You are magnificent."

"I bet you say that before you bite all the girls."

"No, you are different. Kindred."

"Kindred? Hardly, I-"

"Pull your hair back." Buffy looked surprised that her hand obeyed. "This isn't how I ... usually fight. You think you can just waft in here with your music video wind and your hypno-eyes..."

"I have searched the world over for you. I have yearned for you." Dracula sat on the bed next to her. "For a creature whose darkness rivals my own." He put his hand on Buffy's chin and turned her head. He saw the scar from Angel's bite and gently touched it. "You have been tasted," he said, and trailed his fingers along her cheek.

"He was," Buffy began.

"Unworthy. He let you go." Dracula looked into Buffy's eyes. "But the embrace. His bite. You remember."

"No," Buffy said uncertainly.

Dracula continued to caress her face. "Do not fight." He put his hand behind her neck. "I can feel your hunger." Dracula leaned down and bit her neck. Buffy gasped, but didn't, couldn't, pull away.

* * *

Buffy woke early. She sat up, frowning, and reached for her neck. She got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. In the mirror was proof of what she had hoped was just a dream. She was angry with herself as she remembered her inability to protect Willow or herself. At the thought of Willow, she quickly returned to bed. She kneeled beside Willow, searching her neck.

Willow was uninjured, and Buffy shook her awake. Willow sat up without saying anything, her eyes going immediately to Buffy's neck.

"I didn't want him to," Buffy said.

"I know, sweetheart." Willow brushed her lips against Buffy's. "Let's clean it up, all right."

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know. I don't think it was me." Willow put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"I, I, could have," Buffy began.

"It's all right," Willow said soothingly.

"But, Dawn, and Mom, and Tara." Buffy backed off the bed and scrambled for the bedroom door. Willow was right behind her.

They were relieved to find everyone safe. Willow pulled Buffy into a hug outside Tara's just closed door. Buffy's arms went around Willow. Her relief was tempered with the fear that Dracula could return at will.

"Let's clean your neck up," Willow said gently, and Buffy followed her to the upstairs bathroom. As they had countless times before, Buffy sat on the tub and waited for Willow. Willow turned to Buffy, peroxide bottle in one hand, gauze in the other. "You ready?"

Buffy nodded and steeled herself for the burn that didn't come until Willow rinsed her neck with holy water. Buffy hissed at the sensation, but remained still as Willow repeated the action before drying and bandaging her throat.

They didn't talk while Willow put everything away. When Willow turned around from the cabinet, Buffy was on her feet. They went back to bed, where Willow pulled Buffy close. "I'll ask Tara to put out an uninvite spell."

"All right."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Willow said, and kissed Buffy's forehead. Buffy looked up at her, and Willow bent to kiss her. The contact reassured both of them, and Buffy lowered her head back to Willow's shoulder. "I'll call Giles later." Willow stroked Buffy's hair, soothing both of them.

* * *

Willow reluctantly let Buffy go to class, figuring that she would be relatively safe while the sun was up. Tara promised to cast the spell that afternoon. After everyone left, Willow and Dawn sat at the dining room table for Dawn's lessons.

Willow was constantly delighted by her daughter's nimble mind, even as she wondered whether it was mystical or genetic. Dawn continued to grow at breakneck speed, physically and intellectually. Willow gave Dawn a set of mathematical puzzles to solve before they made their weekly trip to the library.

While Dawn worked, Willow researched Dracula. She found nothing they didn't all ready know, and was frustrated. Dawn's voice pulled her from the computer. "All done, Mommy."

Willow checked Dawn's work while Dawn looked expectantly at her. "Great job, sweetie. Get your books and we'll go."

Dawn raced off and returned with her pink book bag. It was stuffed to bursting, but she insisted on carrying it herself during the long walk. They played eye spy on the way, and once Dawn had traded one bag of books for another, headed downtown. Willow thought about dropping in at the gallery, but decided not to. They went to the magic shop.

While Willow and Giles talked, Dawn read one of her new books. She wanted to play in the training room, but knew she wasn't allowed unless Buffy or Faith were present.

Willow related what she remembered of the night before. "He bit her, Giles. Why didn't he just turn her if that's what he wants?"

"Dracula is subtle. He prefers to seduce his victims," Giles said.

Willow shuddered. "He was in our bedroom," she told him again.

"I'm sure he won't be able to get in again," Giles said.

"I don't think Buffy should patrol until we figure out how to stop him."

"I'm inclined to agree with you. The thrall can be quite powerful."

"What can we do?"

"First, find out where he's staying. Perhaps we'll get lucky and stake him before he does any further damage."

"Buffy's really down on herself about it. You should let her stake him."

"We'll see what circumstances arise. In the meantime, would you please use that machine to get a list of all recent property rentals and sales?"

"I'm on it," Willow said.

When Buffy came to the shop after her classes, she scooped Dawn up and took her into the training room. Willow came in behind her, smiling as she watched Buffy chase Dawn. Buffy looked up from the chase to smile at Willow. She felt a little closer to normal. Her neck had healed completely during the day, and all she wanted was to forget what happened the night before.

Dawn stopped quickly, and to avoid running into her, Buffy leaped over her. Dawn took advantage of that to head for the safety of Willow's arms, where she stood and smirked at Buffy, who laughed out loud.

They heard the bell, and Xander's voice, and took their cue to take their seats at the table. Willow settled Dawn on the floor with one of her books, and a few minutes later, Joyce and Tara came in.

"What do we have?" Buffy asked once they were all seated.

"Well, I think we have Dracula factoids," Willow said.

"Like any of that's enough to fight the dark master," Xander said. Everyone looked at him, and Xander hurried to add, "bator."

"A lot of it we already knew," Willow continued. "Turnoffs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turnons: nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days."

Giles added, "Dracula likes to live in style. Which means we can rule out the usual vampire haunts."

"Ah! But he's smart enough to figure that we probably already know that. I'm guessing he's lying low," Xander replied.

"Actually, my research backs Giles up. Drac isn't the lay-low type," Willow said.

"So we can, uh, check out the nicer places. Don't you think, Buffy?" Giles said. Buffy didn't answer, and he said her name again.

After a second, Buffy answered. "Yeah. We'll check all the swanky places first. What else did you guys get?"

"Well, Willow has most of it, actually."

"Dracula's modus operandi is different from other vampires. He will kill just to feed, but he'd rather have a connection with his victims. And he has all of these mental powers to draw them in. He, he can read and control minds, appear in dreams." Willow said, glancing at Buffy.

"Uh huh," Buffy said distractedly.

"Makes sense. That stare, he just kinda looked right through you. Didn't you feel it, Buffy?"

Buffy shuddered. "Yes." She reached for Willow.

"The point is," Giles said, "though he goes through the motions of an intimate seduction, the end result is the same. He turns them into a vampire."

"Well, that *is* intimate," Xander said. "Dracula's gifting these ladies with his own blood. And blood, blood is life." He noticed a spider on the staircase and got up from his seat, ignoring the looks he received. "According to them." He plucked the spider from the spindle.

"Just be aware that he, he tends to form a relationship with his prey," Giles went on.

Xander waited until Giles had everyone's attention again to put the spider in his mouth and chew it.

"It's not enough for him to take her. She must want to be taken. She must," Giles paused, "burn for him."

"That's interesting. I'm gonna go find him." Buffy got up, but Willow held onto her hand.

"Not tonight," Willow said firmly. "We have other things to do."

Buffy looked down at her, and caught a glimpse of Dawn. She shook her head and sat back down. "I think I wanna go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Dialogue from _Buffy vs. Dracula _by Marti Noxon

* * *

On the ride, Tara told them she had a simple spell, and had all ready used it at the gallery.

"Why?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Practice," Tara said.

Willow looked at her, then at Joyce. "You sure?"

"It was me," Joyce said before Tara could answer.

"What, Mom?" Buffy said.

"I let him in. We had coffee. He seemed so nice and normal."

"A good Sunnydale rule of thumb, avoid white-skinned men in capes," Willow said.

Joyce looked in the rearview mirror and caught Buffy's eyes for a second. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's all right, Mom." Buffy looked at Willow, relief obvious on her face.

Tara started the spell soon after they arrived. Dawn stood in the living room and watched Tara work at the door. When she stepped away from the door, Dawn asked, "Can I help?"

"No," Buffy said, while Willow said, "Yes." They looked at each other. "Tara won't let her do anything," Willow said in a low voice, and after a few seconds, Buffy said, "Ok."

Dawn took off for the kitchen, where Tara had not yet started the spell on the back door. She handed Dawn the bottle of holy water. "Hold this for me, sweetie."

Dawn stood attentively and watched while Tara repeated the spell, and put the holy water in her hand when Tara reached for it. Tara finished the spell and turned her attention to Dawn. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Wanna help with dinner?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need you since my favorite helper isn't here."

"When is Aunt Faith coming home?"

"Sunday night." Tara pulled a chair to the sink and lifted Dawn onto it. She showed her how to use the peeler, and set her to peeling carrots while she gathered the rest of what she needed.

"That's a long time," Dawn said.

"Seems like it, but it isn't really."

"I miss her."

"Me, too." Tara smiled at Dawn. The phone rang, and Tara wiped her hands on a towel while crossing the room. As she reached for it, she heard Willow call for her, but picked up the phone first. She heard a click, then Faith saying in an annoyed tone, "She did not hang up on me."

Tara chuckled. "No, she didn't hang up on you."

"Hey, Blondie."

"Hey yourself. What's going on?"

"Just checkin' in with my favorite witch. Good day?"

"Mostly." Tara returned to the sink. "Somebody else wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"You'll find out in a second." Tara helped Dawn wipe her hands, then handed her the phone.

"Hello," Dawn said.

"Hey, munchkin."

"Aunt Faith! We were just talking about you."

"Must be why I called. What'cha up to?"

"I'm helping Aunt Tara fix dinner."

"Good. What else?"

"Mommy took me to the library today."

"Excellent!"

"An' Aunt Tara let me help with a spell."

"That's pretty neat, huh?"

"Uh huh." Dawn launched into a detailed description of her assistance.

At the other end, Faith bit her lip to keep from laughing. Right down to the serious tone, Dawn sounded like Willow. When Dawn finished her description, Faith said, "Cool. I'll be home in five days, ok?"

"No. You should come home now."

"I'm sorry, Dawnie, I can't do that."

"But I miss you."

"I miss you, too, kiddo. Let me talk to Aunt Tara again, all right?"

"Bye." Dawn held the phone out to Tara.

"Yeah?" Tara said while she walked toward the phone's wall unit.

"I miss you more," Faith said. "I'll call when I get in from patrol."

"Please. Be careful."

"Always. Love you."

"Love you, too, Faith. I'll talk to you later." Tara hung up and returned to the counter, smiling.

* * *

Buffy followed Willow upstairs and leaned against the closed door while Willow blessed and sealed their bedroom windows. It was nearly dark, and Buffy was itching to go out. When Willow finished, she went to Buffy and put one hand on her cheek. The look in Buffy's eyes caused her to ask, "What's wrong?"

"There's this voice, telling me to go out."

"Not tonight," Willow said firmly. "I know it's hard, but you have to fight it."

"I am." Buffy said.

"Good." Willow leaned in and kissed Buffy.

"That helps a lot," Buffy murmured.

"Good to know." Willow kissed her again.

* * *

It was a long, restless night for Buffy. Willow woke several times, too, the second to an empty bed. She tried not to panic, and went first to Dawn's room. Buffy sat on the floor beside Dawn's bed and watched her daughter sleep. She looked over her shoulder at Willow.

"Honey, are you all right?"

"Just fighting that voice."

Willow kneeled behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her. They stayed there for several minutes, Buffy's eyes on Dawn, Willow's eyes going from one to the other.

"Go back to bed, Wills. I promise I won't leave the house."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Buffy shifted a little. "You have class tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Willow kissed Buffy's cheek. "If you need me," she began.

"I know where to find you."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Buffy squeezed Willow's hand gently before releasing her.

After Willow left, Buffy sat and concentrated on Dawn. In these rare quiet moments, she found herself still incredulous at all that happened. Her daughter slept deeply, not moving, stuffed animals scattered around her. Each time the voice urged her to go out into the darkness, she looked at Dawn, noting small details of her appearance: Willow's hairline, her own nose, the perfection of her hands. Those, and her promise to Willow, kept her glued to the floor. Shortly before sunrise, she fell asleep.

Dawn woke her when she stepped sleepily from her bed onto Buffy's back. Buffy was able to turn and catch her before Dawn fell, and they both broke into giggles. Buffy looked forward to her days with Dawn. They always had fun together once they finished the list of work Willow left for them. By the time they got downstairs, everyone was gone. They had cereal for breakfast, sitting on the couch to watch _Clifford the Big Red Dog _while they ate.

Then came study time for both of them. Dawn did her work, and Buffy did hers, taking regular breaks to check on Dawn. After lunch, they headed to the beach. Dawn loved the tide pool at the south end of the beach. It was warm and shallow and always had different little beasties moving around in it. Dawn kept track of them, sketching each new one and writing down the names of ones she previously saw. Buffy enjoyed sitting on the beach. The view at Kingman's Bluff was spectacular, but sitting on the beach calmed her. When she heard that voice, she refocused her attention on Dawn, but more than once, found herself staring at the horizon, unable to recall her thoughts when she returned.

* * *

Willow spun her foot impatiently while she waited for class to end. She loved the subject, but not the professor, who found a way to make it boring. When she finished, she and Giles were going hunting for Dracula. She hoped they would be back at the shop by the time Buffy and Dawn arrived.

* * *

Buffy and Dawn played in the workout room while they waited for Willow to return. Late in the afternoon, Xander arrived. He greeted Anya and asked after Buffy, and followed Anya's pointing to the workout room.

"Buffster, hey."

"Hi, Xan. What's up?"

"Need you to see something."

Buffy looked at him. "Now?"

"Yeah."

Buffy shrugged. It sounded important. Xander was jittery and nervous, reminding her of Amy the rat, who still lived in a corner of their room. "All right." She ignored Dawn and left with Xander by the alley door, a dazed look on her face.

Dawn looked at the alley door, then into the shop. She went back into the shop and climbed up into one of the big chairs around the table and began to read one of the books that was always open there. Anya noticed her when she finished with a customer and said, "You aren't supposed to read those books."

"What can I read?"

"Where's Buffy?"

"She and Uncle Xander left."

"What? When?"

Dawn shrugged.

"Oh, when I see him, he's in so much trouble."

"Why?"

"Because he's not supposed to leave without telling me," Anya improvised.

"Can I play on the trampoline?"

"No. Nice try, though."

Dawn smiled. She liked Anya, who spoke to her like she spoke to everyone else. "What can I do?"

Anya crossed the shop and went through the bookshelf behind the round table. She selected a book and gave it to Dawn. "Read this."

"Why this and not the one I was reading?"

"Willow will be quite unpleasant if I let you read that." Anya slid the book away from Dawn, who shrugged and opened the book Anya gave her.

* * *

Xander spoke in quick, jerky sentences while he led Buffy from the Magic Box. "I'm supposed to deliver you to the master now," he told her once they were away from downtown Sunnydale.

Buffy looked at him.

"There's this whole deal where I get to be immortal. You cool with that?"

"Take me to him," Buffy answered.

By the time they reached the castle, it was dark. Buffy and Xander walked up the steps, and Xander opened the door for Buffy. Inside, it was the cliché of a medieval castle. Large wooden furniture filled the rooms, which were lit by torches on the walls and candles on nearly every surface. Buffy followed Xander to a large dining room.

"Master? I deliver the slayer. She who you most desire," Xander bowed as Buffy entered the room behind him. "Sorry, whom."

At the far end of the room, by the fireplace, Dracula stood. He wore black pants with a red shirt and black vest. He turned slowly and looked at Buffy.

"So now comes the immortality, right? You do the thing, and,"

"Leave us." Dracula silenced Xander with the instruction. "We must not be interrupted."

"You bet," Xander said, and left the room.

Buffy and Dracula stared at each other from opposite ends of the long table.

"I knew you'd come," Dracula told her.

"Why? Because I'm under your thrall?" Buffy pulled out a stake. "Well, guess again, pal."

"Put the stake down."

"Okay." Buffy placed the stake on the table and looked at her hand, surprised at its betrayal of her will. "Right. That. Was not. You," she said, although she didn't sound convinced. "I did that. I did that because. I wanted to."

Dracula continued to watch her.

"Maybe I should rethink that thrall thing," she said nervously.

* * *

The list of places Willow and Giles had to check was longer than either of them thought it would be. Properties were scattered all over Sunnydale, and they were down to two locations. Since they were on foot, they took a shortcut through the park.

"I've lived in Sunnydale all my life. Know what I never noticed before?"

"A castle?" Giles answered.

"Big honkin' castle," Willow agreed, and they both headed toward it.

They entered and looked around. Giles said quietly, "I'll go this way, you go the other." He pointed to his right to indicate where he was going.

Willow nodded, and they set out to see what they could find.

In the dining room, Buffy told Dracula, "Stay away from me."

"Are you afraid I will bite you?" He approached Buffy slowly. "Slayer, that's why you came."

"No. It's not gonna happen again."

"Stop me." Dracula continued his advance. "Stake me."

Buffy took a step back, and looked at the stake on the table. "Any minute now."

"Do you know why you cannot resist?"

"Cause you're famous?"

"Because you do not want to."

Buffy shook her head. "My friends," she began.

"They're here," Dracula said, and she looked at him. "They will not find us. We are alone."

Buffy frowned.

"Always alone," Dracula continued, ignoring Buffy's anxiety and beginning to circle her. "There is so much I have to teach you. Your history, your power. What your body is capable of."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't need to know."

"You long to. And you will have eternity to discover yourself." Dracula stood in front of her. "But first, a little taste."

"I won't let you." Buffy recalled the concern in Willow's eyes while she cleaned her neck.

"I didn't mean for me," he said with a small smile.

* * *

Willow moved through the dim hallways, trying each door she came to. All except one opened easily, and she began to move on. The door opened and Xander came out. "Nobody harms my master."

"Your master?" Willow asked.

"You want him? You come through me."

"Xander, are you all right?"

"I mean it. Nobody bothers my master." He took a step toward his friend, and somehow managed to look menacing for a moment.

Willow eyed him for a few seconds, then swung her bag at his head. He dropped, unconscious. "I knew that book would come in handy," she said quietly, and stepped over him.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Giles went through the same routine. When a door opened for him, he stepped into the room. There was no floor, and he fell into the darkness. "Oh, good show, Giles," he muttered. "At least you didn't get knocked out for a change." He turned onto his back, groaning. "Oh. Oh, ladies."

Three vampire women crawled to him and draped themselves over him.

"You would ... be the three sisters, yes?"

They kissed his face and began rubbing his chest.

"E-excellent, right. Uh, I'd heard that you were myth. Obviously erroneous."

One of them ripped his shirt open and caressed his bare skin. "Aah! Ooh, that's, uh, that, uh," he giggled, "tickles! Ooh, uh, oh, dear god," he panted.

* * *

Dracula rolled up his sleeve.

"What are you," Buffy started.

"All those years fighting us. Your power so near to our own." He sliced his wrist with a fingernail. "And you've never once wanted to know what it is that we fight for?" He held his arm out to Buffy. "Never even a taste?"

"If I drink that."

Again, Dracula didn't let her finish. "I have not drunk enough for you to change. You must be near death to become one of us. And that comes only when you plead for it."

Buffy stared at his wrist. "I'm not hungry."

"No. Your craving goes deeper than that."

Buffy stared at him.

"You think you know," Dracula whispered, "what you are. What's to come. You haven't even begun."

Buffy looked at his arm, then his face. She took his hand in both of hers and put her mouth over his bloody wrist.

"Find it. The darkness. Find your true nature," he urged.

Buffy closed her eyes. She saw herself running through cemeteries, staking vampire after vampire, and then she saw the reasons she did those things: Willow, Dawn, her mother and the others. She raised her head. "Wow," she said softly, and shoved Dracula across the table with a quick push. "That was gross."

She walked toward Dracula as he got to his feet.

"You are resisting."

"Looks like."

"Come here. Come to me." Dracula held out his hand.

"You know, I really think the thrall has gone out of our relationship. But I want to thank you for opening up my eyes a little."

"What is this?"

"My true nature. You want a taste?"

Dracula growled and lunged at her. She jumped over his head, spun, kicked him, punched him twice, and finally kicked him into a wall. He spun back, grabbed her arm, punched her and flung her across the room. She landed on the table on her back.

* * *

Willow saw the open door. "Buffy? Are you in whoa!" She regained her balance and took half a step back before it registered what she saw. "Giles! Giles!" Willow pulled a cross from her bag and held it out. The three female vampires hissed and backed away. Willow tossed the cross to Giles, who caught it.

"Come on, Giles!" Willow urged him. He put the cross away, and took a quick leap to catch the edge of the floor where Willow stood. She grabbed his shirt collar and helped him out.

"Thank god you came," Giles said fervently. "There was no possible escape." He noticed that he had only a sock on one foot. "Oh, my shoe." He pointed into the pit. "Silly me, I'll just pop."

Willow grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the hallway. "No, no, no." She tugged insistently on Giles' arm. "No more chick pit for you. Come on."

Buffy gathered momentum as she crossed the room. She put her shoulder into Dracula, and they rolled on the stone floor. The traded punches before Buffy was able to grab his shirt and force his back to the floor. They continued to fight, testing the limits of the other's skill. Buffy used whatever she could as a weapon, forcing Dracula away with a chair and a torch. "A guy like you should think about going electric. Seriously," she said.

Dracula growled and turned to smoke. Buffy looked around and saw the smoke converging. She dropped the torch and grabbed her stake from the table as she ran toward the smoke.

When Dracula appeared from the smoke at the top of the stairs, Buffy drove the stake into his chest. Dracula was stunned.

"How do you like my darkness now?" Buffy smirked.

Dracula growled, fell down the stairs, and exploded into dust. Buffy sauntered down the stairs, and Willow and Giles rushed in.

"Buffy! Are you all right?" Willow asked while crossing the room.

"Yeah. Chock full of free will." She smiled and bussed Willow's cheek.

"And Dracula?" Giles asked.

"Eurotrashed." Buffy smiled.

Xander, a torch in his hand, raced into the room. "Where is he? Where's the creep that turned me into his spider-eating man-bitch?"

"He's gone," Buffy reported.

"Damn it!" Xander yelled. "You know what? I'm sick of this crap. I'm sick of being the guy who eats insects and gets the funny syphilis. As of this moment, it's over. I'm finished being everybody's butt-monkey!"

Buffy, Willow, and Giles nodded. None of them dared looked at each other.

"Check. No more butt-monkey," Buffy agreed.

"It coulda been worse," Willow told him. "At least you weren't making time with the dracu-babes like Giles here."

"I was not making time!" Giles attempted to correct her. "I, I was, uh, just about to kill those, uh, loathsome creatures when you interrupted me." He pulled his torn shirt together.

Willow grinned. "You were gonna nuzzle 'em to death?"

Buffy grinned, too, and pulled her away. Xander went with them.

"Of course not! I was in complete control," Giles told an empty room, and followed them out.

The fog appeared at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as Dracula appeared from it, a hand appeared and staked him. "You think I don't watch your movies?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "You always come back."

Dracula exploded into dust again. Buffy folded her arms and watched.

The fog began to collect again.

"I'm standing right here!"

The fog dissipated.

* * *

Anya was relieved to see Joyce and Tara enter the shop. Although Dawn had been very well-behaved, Anya had her fill of being responsible for her. Joyce and Tara sat on either side of Dawn, and the three of them discussed their days.

Tara left them after a few minutes. She leaned on the counter near Anya and asked, "Where's everybody?"

"Willow and Giles went looking for Dracula. Xander and Buffy left a while ago. I have no idea where they went. I can't believe he just dropped everything and took off with her."

"Buffy just left Dawn?"

"Yes. And when Xander gets here," Anya said with a glower.

"You should wait until you're alone," Tara suggested.

When the time came to close up the shop, Joyce, Tara, and Dawn headed home. Anya waited a little longer before she, too, headed home.

It was early by Slayer standards when Buffy and Willow arrived at home. Dawn jumped up and ran to them when she saw them, and Buffy scooped her up into a hug, then passed her to Willow. Dawn squirmed down.

Tara looked at Buffy. "Is he?"

"No. But he won't be a problem anymore."

"That's a relief."

Buffy nodded and crossed the room to collect her daughter from Joyce. "It's your bedtime."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Buffy said firmly while walking toward the stairs. Willow went into the kitchen, and Tara followed her.

"What happened?"

"We found him. Buffy staked him." Willow opened the refrigerator. Two plates waited there. She picked them up and closed the refrigerator door with her foot. "Thanks," she said to Tara.

"C'mon, Will, there must be more."

Willow put the first plate in the microwave and leaned against the counter, smiling broadly. "I found Giles making out with three vampires. And Xander had a little meltdown, but he's ok. So is Giles, except for his dignity."

Tara laughed. "You're kidding. Giles making out?"

"Totally. His shirt was torn and his glasses were askew, and I had to drag him away so he wouldn't go back in there." Willow grinned, recalling how Giles looked when he got out of the pit. She switched plates.

"Faith'll have a fit when she hears all this."

Willow froze for just a second, but Tara saw it. This week, even with Dracula, she had been far more relaxed while Faith was absent. She struggled with herself over her feelings about Faith, whom even Willow would admit had changed for the better. Every time Willow saw her, she remembered how Faith held her against the wall and took what she wanted. She hated being helpless and humiliated then, and still despised the memory of it.

Buffy came in and kissed Willow, and that let her shunt those memories aside for the moment. "Dawn's waiting for you," Buffy said.

"Be right back," Willow answered, and went up to tuck in her daughter.

* * *

Buffy and Willow went up to bed when Joyce did. They lay in bed facing each other. "I can't believe I just left Dawn like that," Buffy said.

"It wasn't your fault." Willow stroked her cheek. "And you overcame it."

"It was you."

"What?"

"He was talking about my darkness, and he tried to make me drink. He said I would find my true nature. And all I could think was I kill trash like him to make the world safe for you and Dawn."

Willow smiled.

"You know that, right?"

"I know."

"I love you so much, Will. Sorry about the whole." Buffy waved her hand in the air. "Um. Vampire thing."

"No apology needed. And I love you, too." Willow kissed Buffy briefly.

"He kept talking about my true nature being the same as his."

"You're nothing like him. Nothing."

"I wonder sometimes, about what makes a slayer. What causes that switch to flip on?"

"I don't know." Willow started to puzzle it out in her head. Buffy watched her for a while, yawning, and fell asleep, leaving Willow pondering Buffy's question. It stuck in the back of her mind, taking over in those rare seconds that nothing more important preceded it.

* * *

On the flight to Sunnydale, Faith considered all that happened to her in the past week. She and her watcher had cautiously discussed the future, and Faith made certain there would be no problem when Tara finished school in California and came east. Faith struggled the entire time with how much she missed Tara. Without her, Faith felt uncertain and incomplete. Other than that, the trip was fine. She took a day to make her pilgrimage to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Her Watcher, who had grown up watching the Rolling Stones, The Who, and David Bowie in London's clubs, came along. After that, their relationship improved immensely. Faith was cautiously optimistic about returning. Cleveland was forgotten as the plane began to land.

A huge smile spread across Faith's face when she saw Tara waiting for her. Tara saw her at the same time, and smiled back. They held eye contact until Faith was standing in front of her. Tara wrapped her arms around Faith and kissed her. Faith returned the embrace, reminding herself that they were in public. When the kiss ended, they didn't separate, just opened enough that they could walk with their arms around each other.

"Hi," Tara said breathlessly as they began to walk toward the exit.

"Hi."

Tara steered them to the taxi line, and when they got in, Tara gave the driver the address. They sat, Faith's one bag between her feet and Tara leaning into her. Tara's hand was on Faith's thigh, prevented from wandering by the weight of Faith's hand atop it. After a week apart from Tara, slaying but having no other release, Faith was hypersensitive. She couldn't believe how difficult it was to just sit beside Tara and suppress the urge to push her girlfriend down and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. That was just to start; Faith had an extensive list of things she wanted to do with Tara.

They didn't talk on the ride, and were impatient to get inside once they arrived at Revello Drive. Tara knew no one was home. Joyce was at work, Buffy at class, and Tara had asked Willow to take Dawn out. She paid the driver and hurried to follow Faith to the door. Tara had barely crossed the threshold when Faith pounced. Tara reached blindly for the door and finally found it. She pushed it shut, then wrapped that arm, too, around Faith.

"Missed you so much," Faith murmured.

"Mmm hmm," Tara agreed. Conversation could wait. Faith would tell her everything in time. What she wanted, and what Faith obviously wanted, had to come first. "We." Kiss. "Should." Kiss. "Go." Much longer kiss that caused Faith to groan. "Down."

"Plan on it."

"Stairs."

Faith began to back through the house, pulling Tara along and continuing to kiss her. Tara let out a small whimper each time Faith's tongue entered her mouth, and Faith struggled to stay on task. Each piece of furniture they passed gave Faith an image of Tara, nude, pressed into it by the weight of Faith's equally nude form.

At the stairs, their mouths separated and they hurried down the steps and into their room. Tara invoked the silence spell while Faith kissed and nibbled on her neck. When the final word left her mouth, Tara pressed her lips against Faith's again. Clothes began to fall to the floor, and they twined around each other. Tara pushed Faith onto the bed and covered Faith's body with her own, and Faith immediately pulled Tara as close as she could. Her hands stayed in motion against Tara's skin, just as Tara's lips moved to and from Faith's.

"Missed you so much," Tara whispered.

Faith moved her hands to Tara's face and separated them for a few seconds. "Missed you too. Not just this."

"I know." Tara smiled, thrilled to again see the golden flecks dancing in Faith's eyes. It had been surprisingly hard to sleep without Faith warming her back. She woke unexpectedly during the night, and had to remind herself that Faith would be home soon. She pulled Faith into another kiss.

Faith, with Tara in her arms again, was suddenly not in a hurry. She knew they would make love. That was never in doubt, even before Tara lay amorous atop her. Faith burned with desire, but her libido took back seat to the simple pleasure of being in the same room with her mate. Never before had Faith missed a living being the way she missed Tara. Until they were separated, Faith hadn't realized how much of her day centered around Tara. She smiled into their kiss. Tara felt it, and smiled while she moved her attention to Faith's neck. Faith's hands caressed her shoulders, their callused warmth familiar and welcome.

This was new for both of them, and marked a slew of firsts: The first time Faith left somewhere planning to return, and that she had someone waiting when she did; the first time someone Tara loved left and came back; their first time apart; their first reunion. The emotions were unfamiliar to both of them. Faith let Tara take control. She'd get a turn later, and they had all the time they needed.

When they were no longer desperate for the other's touch, they began to talk. Faith told Tara what she learned about Cleveland, the place set aside for them to stay if they chose, the Watcher who trailed her through cemeteries and alleys every night. "I think you'll like it," Faith finished.

"If you're there, it'll be fine." Tara craned her neck and kissed Faith. Then she looked at the clock. "We should get up."

"No."

"Dawn and Willow are probably home."

"Nobody's here but us."

"That's odd."

"Nah, they're just givin' us some space." Faith rolled Tara over and leaned down to kiss her again.

Footsteps woke Faith from a light doze. She looked at the clock, then at Tara, who slept peacefully through the noise. Faith smiled. She felt good. It was beginning to feel familiar, just as darkness had before. The difference, in Faith's mind, was Tara. She hated to disappoint Tara. That look withered Faith, and she beat herself up over it each time long after Tara forgave her.

The basement door opened, and someone moved onto the first step before closing it. The careful steps on each tread told Faith who was coming. The footsteps accelerated across the basement. The door opened and Dawn launched herself onto Faith, squealing with delight. Tara woke and smiled at them.

"Dawnie, go upstairs for a while. We'll be up real soon."

"Aunt Faith, you were gone forever."

"I know, and we'll be up real soon. Promise."

"All right," Dawn pouted.

Willow's voice, a little exasperated, echoed down the stairs. "Dawn, I told you to wait."

"It's all right," Faith answered. The she turned her attention to Dawn. "You need to listen to your mother," she said sternly.

"Sorry," Dawn said. She tried to look contrite, but was too excited to see Faith to pull it off. She climbed down and left, stopping to close the door.

Faith turned her attention to Tara. Her hair was tousled, her lips still a little swollen, and Faith said, "You're so beautiful."

"You too." Tara opened her arms, and Faith went to her willingly. She focused on Tara's body, fitting her own to it to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure until Tara locked her in place with her long legs. They kissed and a white glow spread between and around them, although they paid it no mind. Their mouths stayed locked while their bodies set a quicker beat.

Both wanted to stay in this moment, their moment. Tara loved the weight of Faith's leaner body against hers, and burned this moment of grace into her memory. Faith soaked in the nearly overwhelming physical sensation of their joining. She was completely at peace.

Afterward, they dressed without showering, although they washed their faces and hands well, and washed their hands again in the kitchen. Dawn pounced again while Faith was drying her hands. She handed the towel to Tara before picking Dawn up and giving her a hug. Dawn was talking a mile a minute, and Faith did her best to follow. Buffy appeared in the doorway moments later. "Hey."

"Hey, B. Heard you met Dracula."

"Yup." Buffy smirked. "He knew who I was."

"Get out."

"Don't get her started again." Willow warned as she slid her arm around Buffy.

"We're going to dinner. You coming?" Buffy offered.

"Sure," Faith answered after a quick glance at Tara.


	6. Chapter 6

Dialogue from_ No Place Like Home _by Douglas Petrie

* * *

After dinner, Buffy headed out to patrol while the others headed home. When they arrived, Joyce's Jeep was in the driveway, but she was nowhere to be seen. Willow left Dawn with Faith and Tara and went upstairs. She knocked lightly on Joyce's door.

"Come in," Joyce responded faintly.

Willow opened the door to find Joyce lying in the dark with a cloth over her eyes. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you, Willow."

"All right. Let me know if you do," Willow said, and turned for the door.

* * *

Buffy hit the no trespassing sign on the chain link fence and ducked just before the vampire destroyed it with his fist. He was big, at least three times Buffy's size, and looked like a biker. "I've always wanted to kill the Slayer," he growled.

"And I've always wanted piano lessons. So really, who's surprised we have all this unexpressed rage?" Buffy attacked, and drove the vampire back.

He punched her in the face, slowing her for a second, but she recovered to block his next punch. Buffy grabbed his wrist and spun the vampire, using the wristlock to push him against the fence.

"But honestly? I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what, you find yourself a good anger management class." She paused when the demon tried to throw her off. Buffy slammed him into the fence again. "And I'll jam this pokey wood stick through your heart."

She staked him quickly, and Buffy returned the stake to her coat. "I think that sets the world speed record for closure," she said quietly.

"Hey!" a man's voice called.

Buffy turned to see who it was. His flashlight blinded her for a few seconds. After she recovered, and he lowered his light a little, Buffy saw a security guard.

"Miss, if you're looking for one of those rave parties, I'm afraid you're late. Chased a bunch of kids out of here last night."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Darn," Buffy improvised. "My fellow ravers will be so disappointed. It

was my turn to bring the Bundt cake."

"You know, if it was my call, I'd let you do whatever you want. It's not like anybody's using this place or nothin'. But they just don't pay me enough to argue with the boss so," he trailed off.

"Already gone!" Buffy said cheerfully and turned to go.

The guard stopped her. "Oh, hey! Hold it, miss. Take your...whatever this is with you." He bent over, picked up a glowing yellow orb and handed it to Buffy, who eyed it curiously.

"Thank you."

"Glow balls, huh?" He laughed. "I swear, I don't get your generation. What is that thing?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out," Buffy said. She put the orb in her pocket and headed for home.

* * *

The house was quiet, with only the porch light and the foyer light on. Buffy carefully locked the door, then removed her coat. Before hanging it in the closet, she removed the glowing ball. On her way upstairs, she switched the lights off.

Willow was reading, and slipped the bookmark in place. She closed the book as Buffy entered the room. "How was patrol? And what's that?"

"Patrol was fine. I don't have a clue what this is. Some security guard at one of the warehouses gave it to me."

"He just walked up and handed it to you?"

"Not exactly. He thought I was there for a party or something, and I guess he thought we'd need it for the rave." Buffy handed the orb to Willow.

"I'm worried about your mom," Willow said.

Buffy stopped undressing. She went across the hall and opened the door to her mother's room. "Mom?" she said softly.

"What, Buffy?"

"You all right?"

"I'll be fine, dear."

"Did you take your pills?"

"I didn't get a chance to get them today. We were so busy."

"Hospital pharmacy still open?"

"I think so."

"I'll be right back," Buffy promised.

Willow was still looking at the orb, her forehead creased in thought.

"I need to get some pills for mom."

Willow looked up. "Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna run to the hospital. Shouldn't take more than 15 minutes."

"Be careful."

"Always. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Buffy went downstairs and retrieved her jacket. After she put it on, she flipped the foyer and porch lights on again, and carefully locked the door. Then she took off running toward the hospital.

* * *

Buffy took the bottle of pills from the technician and turned to leave. She was reading the bottle, and didn't really notice the orderlies and nurse who were wheeling a patient down the hall. One of them recognized Buffy and called out to stop her. "Hey! It's Buffy, isn't it?"

Buffy, confused, looked at him.

"Ben. But you can call me man-nurse. Everybody else here does."

The patient suddenly sat up and struggled to get off the gurney. Buffy recognized him as the security guard from earlier that night.

"I don't belong here," he insisted. "I have important instructions. Fascists!"

Ben pushed him back down while the orderlies fastened his restraints. "Now you're hurting the nice orderly who's here to help you," he told the guard. To the nurse, he said, "I need nine cc's of Phenobarbital in this guy n-"

Buffy stepped forward and pushed the guard down onto the gurney. She held him there effortlessly.

Ben, surprised, said, "Or not. Now let's strap him." To guard, he said reassuringly, "For your own good, I promise." Ben looked at Buffy. "You know, not to be rampantly sexist in the workplace, but you've got some serious muscles for a girl."

Buffy fumbled for an answer.

"Radioactive spider bite," Ben said.

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm a doctor. Well, almost."

The night watchman grabbed Buffy's arm and looked at the medicine bottle in her hand. "Doesn't even help," he said." Doesn't make a damn bit of difference!"

Buffy looked at Ben. "I've met this guy. He's a security guard. He's not crazy."

"If you say so."

"They're coming at you. Don't think you're above it, missy," the guard ranted to Buffy. "They come through the family! They get to your family!"

"My family? What do you mean?" she asked.

The guard released her arm, and the pill bottle fell to the floor.

"Let's get him to Exam One," Ben instructed the orderlies. "Now would be nice."

Buffy stared as the guard was wheeled away. Ben picked up the pills and handed them to her. "I'm real sorry about that. Here. For your mom?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"She's not feeling better?"

"Not yet but she will be. I'm starting to figure out what's wrong. I'll see you later," Buffy said, distracted, and headed for the exit.

Buffy rushed home. She left her coat on the couch on her way to the kitchen. She fixed a glass of ice water and headed up to her mother's room. Buffy gave her two of the pills, and after Joyce took them, rinsed the cloth in cold water. She gently laid it over her mother's eyes.

"Go to bed, honey," Joyce urged softly. "I'll be fine in the morning."

"All right." Buffy leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm going to leave the doors open so I can hear if you call."

"I'll be fine."

"Humor me." Buffy stood up. "Good night, Mom."

Willow was reading again when Buffy returned to their room. The orb, still glowing, was on her nightstand. "How's your mom?"

"I got her pills." Buffy began to remove her clothing. "I'm worried, though. She's not getting any better."

"Maybe she should get a second opinion," Willow said as she put the bookmark between the pages. Her eyes were on Buffy as she put the book aside.

"Can't hurt. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow." Buffy slid into bed beside Willow, who turned off her light.

They settled against each other after a brief kiss, and soon were asleep.

* * *

The morning was hectic, as it always was. Tara, Faith, and Willow left with Joyce, leaving Buffy and Dawn alone. After cleaning up from breakfast, they sat together at the dining room table to do their schoolwork. Dawn, as usual, finished first. After Buffy checked her work against the keys Willow left, she permitted Dawn to read from her collection of library books while Buffy slogged through her world history and sociology texts.

Dawn saved her from falling asleep by proclaiming, "I'm hungry."

Buffy checked the clock. It was just past noon. She gratefully closed the book and stretched. "So what's for lunch?"

"Peanut butter."

"All right," Buffy agreed, and they went into the kitchen.

After lunch, they walked to the beach. They stopped to remove their shoes and roll up their pants. Buffy crouched beside Dawn while she examined the tidal pool, and listened while Dawn explained to her what each creature was. When they were finished, they played at the edge of the water for a while before cleaning up.

They walked to gallery first. When she saw Faith, Dawn immediately headed for her. Buffy went into her mother's office. "Feeling better?" she asked while sitting in one of the customer chairs.

"Much," Joyce said with a smile.

"That's good. But I'm still worried. Nothing's changed since you started seeing this doctor and I was thinking you should get a second opinion."

"Buffy, everything's fine. Don't worry so much."

"Can't help it. Just think about it, please?"

A bell rang, signaling the opening of the front door. Joyce got up from behind her desk. She stopped beside Buffy for a moment and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'll think about it," she promised, and headed out to greet her customer.

Buffy followed her. She didn't recognize the customer, but it wasn't the blonde woman Faith told her about, so she didn't worry. Buffy followed giggles to the storeroom, where she collected her daughter from Faith.

They walked to the next block and into the Magic Box. It was quiet, and Buffy pulled Giles aside. She pulled the orb from her bag and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Don't know," Buffy answered, and explained how it came into her hands. Then she told him about her trip to the hospital and second encounter with the security guard. "I'm worried that someone's done a curse or a spell or something to make my mom sick. The night watchman who found this thing? He was fine and now he's crazy."

Anya, at the cash register, and Giles looked skittishly at the orb. He put it down.

"It won't hurt us," Buffy reassured them. "I had it with me all night. But this guy, he saw things. He said things."

"Such as?" Giles asked.

"They'll come at me through my family."

"Who will?

"I don't know yet. But whatever touched this guy, it made him see through what the rest of us are seeing. He knew someone's hurting my mom and they're trying to get to me."

"It's possible but still," Giles said, "The ramblings of a madman aren't much to go on."

"Yeah, but it's a start," Buffy answered. "We need to find out who's making my mom sick and how."

"Then what?"

"Then I hunt them. Find them. And kill them."

* * *

Inside the same factory where Buffy received the glowing orb, a voice echoed the unfamiliar cadence of Czech. Crouched on the floor in a circle of lit candles and religious icons, a monk bent over a piece of paper.

Suddenly, a deep boom reverberated through the building. The monk looked fearfully at the tempered steel door. The massive portal shuddered as its exterior was struck with incredible force.

"Bože, pomoz mi!" (God help me!) cried the monk.

The pounding continued. The steel buckled inward with each blow.

"Šelmy!" (The Beast). The monk was breathing harder now, his fear obvious.

The door flew into the room, pulling a large portion of the surrounding wall with it.

When the dust settled, an attractive blond woman in a tight red dress stood incongruously amid the rubble. She strode into the room and smiled manically at the monk who cringed in fear. "There you are," the blonde said. "I have been looking all over for you."

The blond tied the monk to a chair and gagged him after delivering a vicious beating. She paced around him while she talked, and frequently put her face directly in front of his. "You know, when you think about it, I'm the victim here. First off, I don't even want to be here. And I'm not talking about this room or this city or this state or this planet. I'm talking about the whole mortal coil now, you know?"

Her voice rose and hysteria entered her tone as she continued. "It's disgusting! The food, the clothes, the people. I could crap a better existence than this." She paused for a moment. " But, ok. And feel free to tell me if this next part gets a little too personal, because I'm told I have boundary issues. But I'm hurt! Yes, by your incredibly selfish behavior. Newsflash, hairdo: It's not always about you. All I want is the Key! Why? Why can't you tell me where the Key is?"

After a moment, she realized why he couldn't respond. "Oh! Forgive me, monky. Sometimes I just, I get so anxious, like there's something deep inside of me and it's swelling up and it's making me crazy, that I forget there's all that duct tape on your face!"

The blonde ripped the tape off the monk's face and smiled at him. "Now. Tell me where the Key is," she ordered, and shoved her knuckles into the monk's eye and wrenched his nose. "Or I'm going bowling."

The blonde held him there. The monk sputtered in pain until she released him.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay! The stutter's sexy. Keep it coming."

The monk stared at her, before whispering, "Zabbij me. Zabbij me." (Kill me. Kill me.)

Furious, the blonde stood. "Josve novem svete, tak prohoba speak American!" (We're in the New World now so please, for God's sake, speak American!)

Despite his fear, the monk is defiant. "I will tell you," he said, then spit. "Nothing."

The blonde sighed and suddenly seemed on the verge of tears. "Fine. You know what I wish? I wish that you could feel what I'm feeling right now."

She backed away from the monk. Behind her was a security guard chained to a steam pipe. Hunched over the pipe, he obviously was more afraid than the monk. "Lady, whatever you are, whatever you're on, please."

The blond ignored him and continued talking. "'Cause I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I have a wife," the guard said, trying to get her to see him as human and not a threat. "Her name's Jennifer. We have two daughters."

The blonde, focused on the monk, was in her own world. She continued to ignore the guard.

"I bet this is fun for you, isn't it?" the blonde asked the monk. "Say it. Why? You don't even own the damn thing and I want it, I need it and I gotta have it now and you keep refusing to tell me where the Key is!"

Her rant intensified. "It's typical! The whole mortal meat sack comes complete with stink and bile, sweat and protein. Yes, I said humans! Not now, Mommy's talking! Wriggling, piling, prowling, crawling, clowning, cavorting, doing it over and over and over and over until someone's gonna sit down on their tuffet and make this birthing stop!"

The blonde groaned in pain and put her hands on either side of the guard's head. As her fingers entered his skull, white light flared around them, and his eyes bulged from shock and pain. He collapsed, whimpering and gasping. The blonde took a deep breath and stood. "Ahh," she sighed. "That is so much better."

* * *

After Faith left to patrol, Buffy asked Tara, "Got a minute?"

"Sure," Tara smiled.

"Let's go to the kitchen."

"All right." Tara got out of her chair and followed Buffy. "What's up?"

"On patrol last night, I ran into this security guard. He gave me some glowy thing. He thought it was mine. Then, when I got home last night, Mom wasn't doing well at all, so I went to the hospital to get her prescription and who do I see there?"

"The security guard?"

"Bingo. Except now he's crazy. And he's looking at me and he says 'they come through your family.' And he said the pills wouldn't help. All that got me to thinking that maybe what's wrong with Mom isn't physical. Maybe somebody's hurting her to get back at me. With magic or a curse or something."

"Ok," Tara said slowly.

"So I was wondering if there was a way to look at somebody and see whether they're under a spell."

"I don't know, Buffy, but I'll see what I can find out. Have you talked to Mr. Giles about this? Or Willow?"

"Not yet. I don't want to worry them yet. And Giles is busy researching the glowy thing."

Tara nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Buffy said with relief.

* * *

They gathered for a Scooby meeting the next evening. Faith and Joyce were the last to arrive, and Faith locked the door and turned the sign to closed before making her way to the table. Willow put Dawn on the stairs, so she could keep an eye on her while they talked.

Giles placed the orb in the center of the table and nodded at Buffy. "Please explain to everyone how you obtained this."

Buffy repeated what she told Giles when she gave him the orb, including her trip to the hospital and second encounter with the security guard. When she finished, Giles said, "We've uncovered more than expected about this orb. It's called the Dagon Sphere and it has a history going back many centuries."

"What's it do?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"It's a protective device, used to ward off ancient primordial evil," Giles explained.

"Any word on what this evil looks like?" Faith asked.

"Unfortunately, no. This is where accounts get vague. All we've managed to uncover so far is the Dagon Sphere was created to repel That Which Cannot Be Named."

"I'm going to go back to the factory where I found it," Buffy said. "Whoever planted this doohickey's got answers."

"Buffy, you've heard me say this before but do be careful," Giles cautioned. "Anything that goes unnamed is usually an object of deep worship or great fear. Maybe both."

Buffy nodded, and the discussion continued to the Beast. As usual, there was nothing new. Willow reported that the increased level of unexplained hospitalizations continued, but there was nothing else to say. Giles' announcement that he was expecting a new shipment of books was met with a collective groan. Everyone cheered up considerably when he said there was little they could do until they arrived, and the meeting broke up. Tara and Faith went to get something to eat, while Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Joyce headed home. Giles, Anya and Xander remained at the shop so Anya could count the day's take and Giles could tend to a few small matters.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Joyce picked up Chinese on the way home. By the time Faith and Tara returned, Buffy and Willow were putting Dawn to bed. Once she was tucked in, Buffy prepared for patrol. She kissed Willow, who reminded her to be careful, and left.

Buffy walked down the front steps. Halfway across the lawn she sensed something and stopped. She reached behind the tree and yanked Spike into her presence.

"Spike," she said coldly.

"Hi, Buffy."

"Don't take this the wrong way but," she said, then punched him in the nose.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing here? Five words or less," Buffy commanded.

Spike counted on his fingers as he said, "Out for a walk. Bitch."

"Out for a walk at night by my house. No one has time for this, William."

"On your merry way, then," Spike said. "You know, contrary to one's self-involved world-view, your house happens to be directly between parts and other parts of this town. And I would pass by in the day but I feel I'm outgrowing my whole "burst into flame" phase."

"Fine," Buffy snarled. "Keep going, I cut you a break."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, let me guess. You won't kill me? Wooo, the whole crowd-pleasing threats-and-swagger routine. How stunningly original. You know, I'm just passing through. Satisfied? You know, I really hope so because God knows you need some satisfaction in life and I never really liked you anyway and, and you have stupid hair," Spike finished in a huff.

He turned and stalked off into the night, leaving Buffy perplexed. She looked down at the base of the tree and noticed a dozen or so cigarette butts where Spike stood. She made a mental note to deal with it later, and headed to the factory.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dialogue from No Place Like Home _by Douglas Petrie  
_

* * *

_

Buffy easily snapped the chain on the gate and slipped inside the fence. She headed directly for the building, and pulled a door open. Once inside the building, she turned on her flashlight and began to explore.

The building obviously was long vacant, but she patiently worked her way through the maze of abandoned equipment. When she came to the missing section of wall, she frowned, and examined the wreckage. Finding nothing important, she turned her light deeper into the room and saw the monk, semi-conscious and still tied to the chair.

"Whoa," she said softly, and ran toward him. She began untying him. "It was you who planted the Dagon Sphere, right? I got it. Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look. I have had experience with stuff like this before. Best of all," she said, then turned quickly and grabbed someone by the throat. "I'm not stupid," she concluded in a cold voice.

The blonde gave Buffy a withering look and wrenched Buffy's hand from her neck. She backhanded the Slayer across the room. Buffy hit the cement wall so hard that it cracked. Buffy fell to the floor and looked at the blonde woman, stunned both by her power and that she recognized her.

"You sure about that last part?" Glory asked smugly, and slammed Buffy into the cement wall again, face first this time. The wall cracked, and the blonde woman grabbed Buffy by the shoulders.

"And another thing?" Glory continued, "I just want you to know." She slammed Buffy into a support pillar and quickly hit her several times. "The whole 'beat ya to death' thing I'm doing? It's valuable time out of life that I'm never gonna get back."

Buffy tried to fight back, but Glory grabbed both her arms and jerked them downward, causing Buffy to yelp.

"Wait, I've always wanted to try this," Glory said. "You know that thing with worms where if you have one, you rip it in half, you got two worms? Do you think that'll work with you?"

Buffy head butted Glory and broke loose.

Glory, shocked, yelled, "You hit me! What, are you crazy?"

Buffy continued to attack, hitting and kicking furiously. She forced Glory backward, but her blows seemed to offend Glory more than they injured her.

"You can't go around hitting people. What, were you born in a barn? Fine. Be that way," Glory said. She blocked Buffy's next blow and swung Buffy into a wall. She punched toward Buffy's head, but Buffy ducked at the last instant. Glory's fist went through the concrete. Once it was free, she picked Buffy up by the throat and held her in the air.

Buffy struggled to breathe.

"I just noticed something. You have super powers. That is so cool. Can you fly?" Glory asked. She threw Buffy across the room again.

Buffy, dazed, landed next to the dying monk. She got to her feet and into a fighting stance, then realized that the monk was her priority. She helped him from the chair.

"Hey!" Glory yelled. "Hands off my holy man!"

Buffy picked him up and ran toward the window. When she realized what Buffy planned, Glory charged after them, but she was too slow. Buffy crashed through the window with the monk and tumbled to a rough landing outside.

Glory stumbled to a halt when the heel on her shoe broke off. She removed the shoe and glared at it. Glory whipped the shoe across the room in a fit of rage and stomped her feet. The tremendous force of her blow cracked the floor. She looked up as the support beams shattered. As the ceiling crashed down on her, Glory said, "Oh, shit."

A cloud of dust roiled from the shattered window while Buffy helped the critically injured monk.

"Stop," the monk gasped. "Please."

"No. We have to keep going," Buffy insisted.

They stumbled across the lot to the chain-link fence surrounding the property. The monk collapsed against it, gasping. "My journey's done, I think."

"Don't get metaphory on me. We're going." Buffy tried to lift him again, but he stopped her.

"You have to... the Key. You must protect the Key."

"Fine," Buffy said. "We can protect the Key together, okay, just far, far from here."

"Many more die if you don't keep it safe."

"How? What is it?"

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door."

"The Dagon Sphere?"

"No. For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, its only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, gave it form, molded it flesh. Made it human and sent it to you."

Buffy stared at him as his verification sank in. "Dawn."

"She's the Key. We knew the Slayer would protect." The monk coughed, spraying blood with each exhalation. "You cannot abandon."

"What is she?" Buffy demanded.

"Human. Now human. And helpless. Please. She's an innocent in this. She needs you."

The monk exhaled one final breath and died. Buffy knelt beside him for nearly a minute before getting up and heading for home.

* * *

Willow jumped up from the couch as soon as Buffy came through the door. The blood startled her, but Buffy read her mind and said, "It's not mine," as she removed her jacket.

"What happened?" Willow asked anxiously.

"I need a shower. And some aspirin."

"Buffy, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I went back to the factory. It was a mess. A wall was knocked in, like a truck came through it or something. And there was a monk tied to a chair. While I was helping him, I got jumped by that blond woman who keeps showing up in the gallery." Buffy started for the stairs. "I'll tell you the rest after I get cleaned up."

Willow watched her, then went to the kitchen. She got a carton of yogurt and two bottles of water from the refrigerator, then grabbed a spoon and headed upstairs. Buffy was all ready in the shower. Willow put everything down and began to pace.

Buffy took a long time in the shower. She ached all over from being slammed around, and was still debating how to deliver the verification that Dawn is the Key sought by at least two parties, neither with good intent.

When Buffy finished, she felt a little better physically. Still, she took her time drying herself and her hair. Before leaving the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and removed the bottle of aspirin. She shook four of them into her palm, recapped the container and returned it to the cabinet.

Normally, Buffy emerging naked from the shower would delight Willow. Tonight, she gasped. Buffy was a walking bruise, and moved slower than usual. Before getting into pajamas, Buffy opened one of the water bottles and took the aspirin. Once she got her nightclothes on, Buffy sat on the bed and ate the yogurt.

Willow was nearly at the limit of her patience, but somehow restrained herself. While Buffy ate, she changed into pajamas and sat beside Buffy.

Buffy cleaned the spoon, put it on the bedside table, and tossed the yogurt container into the trashcan. "I'll tell you everything," she said soothingly. "Let's just lay down first, ok?"

Willow nodded and got up. She walked around to her side of the bed, turned off the lamp, and threw the covers back. Buffy pulled the covers down on her side and lay on left side to face Willow. Willow got into bed, on her right side, and put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy smiled, and turned to kiss Willow's hand. She took a deep breath. "The monk, he was one of **the** monks. He was in bad shape. Then that blond woman from the gallery, the one who keeps buying stuff, jumped me. She's fast, Willow, and strong. I managed to get the monk out, and I don't know what she did, but the building collapsed. Before he died, the monk told me Dawn's the Key."

"We knew that."

"Yeah, but now we really know it. And that blond woman, I don't even know where to start. I'd like to think she's dead, but I doubt it." Buffy exhaled slowly. "How are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know," Willow answered, and moved closer. She put her arms around Buffy, and kissed her gently. "We'll find a way," she said softly, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

Long after Buffy fell asleep, Willow lay awake and watched her while she tried to fit all the small pieces of information they had into a coherent picture. Restless, she got out of bed and went to their daughter's room. Willow adjusted her covers and kissed her head. She smoothed Dawn's hair a few times before settling in the rocking chair. Willow watched Dawn and tried to smother her panic at the thought of losing her.

Her spiraling thoughts unnerved Willow. She got up, and took a long look at Dawn before leaving the room. Her laptop was downstairs, and Willow went to do what she knew best. She didn't realize how many hours had passed when Tara put a mug of coffee beside the computer.

Tara sat near Willow. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Willow confessed. She picked up the mug and leaned back in her chair. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd research. Thanks for the coffee," she added.

"You're welcome. Is there any way I can help?"

"Not yet," Willow answered honestly. She recalled Buffy's appearance, and shivered involuntarily.

"Want some breakfast?" Tara offered.

Willow forced her thoughts into the present. "Only if you let me help."

Tara smiled and pushed her chair back. "C'mon."

Somehow, when everyone appeared in the kitchen, the food was ready. After they ate, there were a few minutes before Faith and Joyce had to leave. Willow tried to ignore Buffy's subtle nod toward the back door, and Faith's acknowledgment. She set herself to cleaning up.

The day passed as they did. When Willow and Tara set out for their late morning classes, Buffy and Dawn tagged along as far as they could. It was library day, and Dawn bounced with excitement the whole way. Books weren't really Buffy's thing, but Dawn loved them with the same passion Willow did. Dawn echoed Willow when she read, right down to the absent-minded twirling of her hair.

After the library, they went to the Magic Box. Buffy settled Dawn at the table with her books and went upstairs to find Giles. Halfway through her recitation of the previous night's events, he pushed aside the book he was studying and gave her his complete attention. He made her repeat her account, and when she finished, started asking questions faster than she could answer them, and she soon realized he was thinking aloud, and slipped away.

Downstairs, she checked the time. Willow and Tara both finished their classes within the hour, and would head here first. Buffy made sure Dawn was occupied, and couldn't help her smile at the image of her daughter on one of the large chairs, her feet just past the edge of the seat, her head bowed over a book. She went into the back and began to stretch. The bruises healed while she slept, but she was still a little stiff.

The time slipped by while she moved fluidly through her workout. She heard Willow and Tara arrive, and wound down. They could spend the afternoon together. The mall beckoned, with the excuse of Dawn's continuing growth. Buffy wanted them to spend time together that wasn't about Slaying or research or any of the darker things that were part of their lives.

It was dark by the time they returned home. They climbed out the cab, Buffy's arms full of bags. The lights were on, and the door opened as soon as they stepped onto the porch. Faith laughed merrily as Buffy struggled to fit through the door.

"Didja leave anything there for the other shoppers?" Faith teased.

"Ha ha," Buffy answered, and pulled her arms from the handles of many bags. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"Yeah, I was getting ready to head out." Faith closed the door firmly. "Just waitin' on Blondie."

Buffy nodded. She looked across the living room, where Dawn settled herself in her grandmother's lap. Willow sat on the couch, talking with Joyce, and Buffy smiled. It was a happy moment, one that she was glad to see. She had a feeling of foreboding, that there would be too few of them in their future, and forced herself to stay in the present. Willow looked over at her and smiled, and Buffy's concerns moved to the background.

Tara appeared moments later, and she and Faith left soon after. Buffy pulled the bags to the couch and emptied them one by one, showing Joyce the purchases. Willow gathered the packaging while Buffy led Dawn upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Buffy patrolled alone the next night. After dinner, Willow and Tara went downstairs, leaving Dawn in the living room with Faith and Joyce. Tara explained what Buffy asked her to do, and showed Willow the spell. Willow read it while Tara gathered what they needed.

It seemed simple enough to both witches. Tara would anchor Willow, who would, once the spell kicked in, go upstairs and look at Joyce. Faith knew what they were doing, and would take Dawn upstairs early so Willow could examine Joyce without frightening her daughter.

They drew the circle, lit the charcoal, and started the spell. Tara chanted and Willow dumped herbs on the charcoal, and before they were even finished, Willow felt the change. Everything around her looked different. The things around them were dull, fading into the background, but Tara was blindingly bright. Willow shielded her eyes as she threw the last of the herbs into the brazier.

"Willow," Tara said sharply for the fourth time.

"It's ok, Tara," Willow answered finally. She eased herself to her feet, careful not to look directly at Tara.

"Go on," Tara urged. "Faith took Dawn upstairs all ready."

Willow moved toward the stairs. Her steps were unsure at first, and she stumbled on the first step, but quickly recovered. Upstairs was more of the same. Things faded from her vision, and she had to be careful not to walk into the furniture as she made her way into the living room.

Willow sat gingerly on the couch and looked around. Everything looked normal. Joyce looked fine. 'Not fine,' she corrected herself quietly, but there was nothing magical on or near her, only the dark clot of fibers between her right eye and ear that throbbed malignantly. Willow frowned at that, and studied it, wondering how it began and why Joyce didn't seem to notice it.

She got up from the couch and carefully made her way upstairs. She was certain she had the answer Buffy wanted, but one could never be too careful. Willow went from room to room, searching for anything that didn't belong. Dawn's room was her last stop. Faith sat in the rocker, Dawn in her lap. Faith, like Tara, glowed brightly. Dawn's light was less steady, a slow pulse that grew and faded.

When she saw her mother, Dawn slid away from Faith. She charged Willow, who bent down to receive her. In her arms, Dawn's light evened out, becoming more steady. Willow kissed her, and returned her daughter to Faith. She felt lightheaded, and wanted to finish her examination of the house before it became impossible.

In the last two rooms, Willow saw nothing unusual. The entire house was dim, as were its contents. The people, with the exception of Joyce, were physically fine. There was no magick affecting them, other than what she and Tara were doing now, and Willow wanted the spell to end. She made her way back to the basement as quickly as possible.

Willow returned to the circle, and they ended the spell. While Tara cleared away the small mess, Willow leaned back on her hands and tried to regain her bearings. She was queasy from the unfamiliar spell and its length, and uneasy about what she saw in Joyce's head.

Tara rejoined Willow on the floor. "What did you see?"

"Nothing dangerous," Willow began, and went on to describe what she saw.

Tara listened carefully, and agreed with Willow's assessment. The only harmful thing was the mass in Joyce's head, and they discussed for a few minutes what to do. The decision wasn't hard, and they went upstairs together to tag-team their adopted mother into seeking more aggressive treatment.

* * *

Buffy slugged the vampire, offended as much by his fashion sense as his attempted attack. He was definitely an 80s leftover, with big hair and a wanna-be rocker leather outfit. "You know, it's probably none of my business but I just gotta ask," she said before backhanding the vampire away. "You smell this bad when you were alive?"

She kicked him into a headstone and continued. "Cause if it's a post-mortem thing, then boy, is my face red." Buffy flipped him over a headstone and quickly pulled out a stake. "But just so you know, the fast-growing field of personal grooming has come a long way since you became a vampire."

Buffy somersaulted over the headstone. She was ready to stake the vampire, but he grabbed her am as she landed. He spun her around and forced the stake into Buffy's abdomen. Her eyes widened, first with shocked outrage and then with pain, when she saw the stake sticking in her gut.

She didn't make a sound until she pulled the stake from her body. The pain of its removal caused her to take an involuntary breath. The quantity of blood on her clothing was unsettling, but the thought of death sent her into a panic, and she took off running.

Buffy wasn't as fast as normal; the agony of her wound slowed her considerably. She kept looking over her shoulder for the vampire, becoming more worried when she didn't see him. She stopped suddenly when he appeared in front of her, and for the first time in a long time, she was afraid.

"You're going? But you were having so much fun a minute ago!" he taunted.

Buffy raised her stake, but the vampire knocked it from her hand. He tossed her against a crypt, and she doubled over. The vampire picked up her stake and stalked toward her with a feral grin.

Buffy bit her lip, trying to force herself back into the present. She didn't want to die, and tried desperately to think of a way out of this situation. She waited for him to approach so she could do something, anything, to buy more time, and fear rose in her as the vampire raised her stake.

Suddenly, the vampire hit the ground. Spike pounded on it, but it squirmed away when he reached for the stake. The vampire took off running, and Spike looked from Buffy to its retreating back before standing with a sigh. "C'mon, Slayer, let's get you home."

* * *

The doorbell startled Willow. She jumped up from the couch and hurried to the door. She looked through the peephole, and her eyes widened. "Faith," she bellowed, knowing she was the only one strong enough to carry Buffy, and flung open the door.

"What happened?" Willow demanded.

"Vampire," Spike said, and shifted Buffy in his arms.

Faith bolted up the stairs and tore through the house. She skidded to a stop behind Willow, her eyes wide when she saw Spike holding Buffy. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch."

"It wasn't me," Spike protested while Willow commanded, "Just get Buffy."

Buffy groaned when she was transferred from one set of arms to the other. Without saying anything, Faith carried Buffy to the kitchen. The wound was serious, she could tell, and the mess taking care of it would leave would be easier cleaned from tile.

Willow slammed the door and raced upstairs.

"Some bloody thanks," Spike growled, and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He sat on the porch and lit one.

Willow got the first aid kit from the bathroom and towels from the linen closet. By the time she reached the kitchen, Tara was helping Faith remove Buffy's sweater and shirt. Willow dropped the first aid box on the counter and handed one of the towels to Tara, who pressed it in place over the wound.

Willow took a deep breath and tried to order her thoughts. Buffy groaned her name. "Right here," Willow said, doing her best to remain calm.

"Hurts," Buffy moaned.

"We'll fix it." Willow took Buffy's wrist. Her pulse was steady, answering one of Willow's questions. She turned back to the first aid box and removed three small bottles. Alcohol and peroxide followed, then a pile of box of gauze pads, and finally, a syringe. Willow stripped the paper from the syringe and filled it from the bottles. She held it between her teeth while she opened one of the gauze pads and dumped alcohol on it.

Willow wiped a spot on Buffy's upper arm, then quickly injected the contents of the syringe. She grabbed a towel and went to the sink. Willow turned on the hot water tap, and while it ran, put the syringe in the trash. When the water was steaming, she soaked the towel, then wrung it out.

Willow returned to the table and began wiping blood away from around the towel Tara continued to hold firmly in place. "I need another," she said to Faith, who moved quickly. Willow continued to wipe away blood, making sure that Buffy had no other injuries. Faith offered the clean towel, and took the dirty one. She returned to the sink, and rinsed it, her jaw tightening while she watched the red liquid disappear into the drain.

Willow took a deep breath before removing the towel over the wound. Tara stepped back, and watched carefully while Willow examined Buffy's abdomen. The wound still oozed blood, and Willow wiped it away with the drying blood that surrounded the puncture. Faith was at her side moments later with another towel. She handed the dirty one to Tara, who went to the sink and rinsed it with cold water before warming it again.

"Make sure she doesn't move," Willow said. She got the peroxide bottle and poured it into the hole. Buffy squirmed a little, moaning, but Faith held her still while Willow wiped away the mess that foamed out. She did it twice more before getting a tube of antibiotic ointment and forcing it into the wound. Then she covered it with gauze and taped it into place.

"You finished?" Faith asked.

"For now," Willow exhaled.

"I'll take her up to bed." Faith lifted Buffy easily, and left the kitchen.

Willow began to clean up, but Tara stopped her. "Go," she said firmly. "We'll take care of this."

"Thanks," Willow said, and hurried from the room.

Faith laid Buffy on the bed and removed her boots and pants. Her underwear was bloody, but Faith left it on her. Willow entered the room and flicked on the light. She saw Buffy's underwear and immediately went to the dresser to get a clean pair.

"Need help?" Faith offered softly.

Willow shook her head.

"I'll be up, so just call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Willow answered distractedly. She knelt on the bed while Faith left the room with Buffy's filthy pants. Willow eased Buffy's panties off and gently put the clean ones on. She got the extra blanket that covered the weapons chest and covered Buffy. Then she pulled the desk chair to the bedside. She sat, and took Buffy's hand. Periodically, her index and middle fingers slid up to Buffy's wrist, checking that her pulse remained strong.

Buffy slept unmoving. The drugs did their work, keeping the Slayer still and working with her natural defenses to begin the healing process. Even so, Willow's heart pounded with fear. Buffy had been hurt before, but never this badly, and she was afraid of all the things that could still go wrong and take Buffy from her life. Willow checked the Slayer's pulse again, and laid her other hand on Buffy's forehead.

Willow continued these rituals through the night, and her fear slowly abated as Buffy's breathing remained steady, her pulse regular, her temperature unchanged. Faith came up and stood in the doorway every hour, and left when Willow nodded at her. Neither of them wanted to speak.

Tara remained downstairs on the sofa. She restrained Faith from going outside and assaulting the vampire who lingered on the porch while she recalled Willow's competent handling of the situation. She still had a lot to learn about patching up an injured Slayer, and had questions to ask Willow later.

Tara accompanied Faith upstairs on her third trip. She slipped into the room and asked Willow, "Let me help?"

Willow still didn't trust her voice, and nodded. Tara walked to the other side of the bed and sat. She took Buffy's other hand and held it between her own. Tara bowed her head and extended her senses, and after a few minutes closed her eyes. Faith came and stood beside her, one hand on her shoulder, and after a few minutes, Tara began to hum softly. One of her hands moved toward Buffy's stomach, and her fingers eventually grazed the bandage.

Tara stayed like that for nearly an hour. Faith felt the witch's energy flagging, and squeezed her shoulder gently to get Tara's attention. A few minutes later, she stopped humming and laid Buffy's hand on the bed. Tara swayed when she stood, and Faith supported her as they left the room.

Downstairs, Faith left Tara on the couch and went to get her something to eat. She returned a few minutes later with a small bowl of fruit covered with yogurt, and over Tara's protests, fed her. "You did too much," Faith scolded gently.

Tara shrugged while she chewed a piece of banana. "Had to," she said when her mouth was clear.

Faith didn't answer. She offered another spoonful, which Tara dutifully took.

* * *

Shortly after sunrise, Buffy groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around, and saw Willow, looking back with concern. "Hey."

"How do you feel?" Willow asked softly.

"Not sure," Buffy croaked. She tried to lean up, but quickly abandoned the idea. "How'd I get here?"

"Spike," Willow answered. She leaned forward and kissed Buffy gently. "Rest," she said firmly.

"I'm thirsty."

Faith appeared in the doorway with a glass and a straw. She dropped the straw in the glass and handed it to Willow. "Hey," she said to Buffy.

Willow held the glass so Buffy only had to turn her head. Buffy sucked down half the glass, and Willow set it aside.

"Hey," Buffy responded.

"What happened?"

"I got staked," Buffy said disgustedly. "He grabbed my arm and I lost my balance and," Buffy trailed off.

"Who was it?"

"Dunno, just some random vamp."

"You sure?" Faith pressed.

"Yeah."

"All right. Take it easy today."

Buffy glanced at Willow and smiled tightly. "Don't think I have a choice."

"Darn tootin'," Willow said firmly.

"See you later," Faith said, and left the room.

"You scared me," Willow said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Buffy squeezed Willow's hand. "I scared me, too," she added a few seconds later. "Lay down with me."

"I don't want to bo"

Buffy cut her off. "Please, Willow."

Willow nodded and slid off her shoes. She walked around the bed, got in on her side, and gingerly settled next to Buffy.

"Closer," Buffy said softly, and Willow moved beside her.

Willow put her head on Buffy's shoulder. "You scared me," she repeated.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Buffy reached for the glass, grunting with the effort. She emptied it and returned it to the table. "I'm going to talk to Giles later, get him to add some new training."

"All right. Just rest now."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Willow raised her head long enough to kiss Buffy briefly. "Rest."

* * *

Dawn went to work with Joyce and Faith while Tara went to class. Buffy slept the day away. Willow didn't sleep easily. She woke frequently, and each time checked Buffy's pulse and temperature.

Late in the afternoon, Buffy insisted on getting up. She let Willow clean and rebandage the wound again before getting dressed. When the others came home, Buffy was on the couch. Faith held Dawn, who squirmed to get down, until they were certain she understood that she couldn't jump on Buffy. The fuss the others made unsettled Buffy. She welcomed Dawn beside her on the couch, and raised her shirt to show her the bandage. Dawn's eyes became huge, and she cautiously hugged Buffy before settling beside her.

Tara and Faith went to prepare dinner. Willow cleared her books from the dining room table, and Joyce helped her set places for everyone. They talked quietly about Buffy, Willow reassuring both Joyce and herself that Buffy would be fine.

Before going to patrol, Faith got a description of the vamp that attacked Buffy. She intended to stake it that night, if it took the entire night to hunt it down.


	8. Chapter 8

Dialogue from_ Fool for Love_ by Douglas Petrie

* * *

After her last class ended, Buffy went to the Magic Box. Giles was studying a book, but set it aside when Buffy approached him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed with a chunk of wood."

"Exactly what happened?" Giles asked, gesturing to the nearest chair.

Buffy explained what occurred. "I need to make sure it doesn't happen again," she finished. "I need to know how the other Slayers died."

Giles nodded. He got up and went to his office. Buffy followed. He gave her a stack of books and took another for himself. They returned to the table. "These are the histories of the previous Slayers," he said. "One day, far in the future," he hurried to add, "there will be a volume about you."

Buffy sighed, but pulled a book from the stack. She turned to the back and read the last five pages before setting it aside and taking another. She continued working her way through the pile.

"Here's another one. Early 18th Century Slayer," Giles said.

Buffy closed her book with a sigh and set it on the stack. "Good. Let's hope she'll be more helpful than this last one."

"Why? What does it say?"

"Same as all the others. Slayer called, blah, blah; great protector, blah, blah; scary battles, blah, blah; oops! She's dead. Where are the details?"

"Details? Well, it says this Slayer forged her own weapons," Giles said, and handed the book to Buffy.

"Gotta love a gal with an anvil. But where are the details of the Slayer's last battle? You know, what made that fight special? Why did she lose?"

"You didn't lose, Buffy. You just"

"Got really close. I slipped up, Giles. I've been training harder than ever and still I," Buffy paused. "And there's nothing in any of these books to help me understand why. I mean, look, I realize that every Slayer comes with an expiration mark on the package. But I want mine to be a long time from now. Like a Cheeto. If there were just a few good descriptions of what took out the other Slayers, maybe it would help me to understand my mistake, to keep it from happening again."

"Yes, well, the problem is after a final battle, it's difficult to get any. Well, the Slayer's not, she's rather," Giles fumbled.

"It's okay to use the D word, Giles."

"Dead. And hence not very forthcoming."

"Why didn't the Watchers keep fuller accounts of it? The journals just stop."

"Well, I suppose if they're anything like me, they just find the whole subject too"

"Unseemly? Damn. Love ya but you Watchers are such prigs sometimes."

"Painful, I was going to say." Giles looked at Buffy affectionately. "But you're right. Accounts of the final battles would be very helpful. But there's no one left to tell the tales."

A sudden idea changed Buffy's demeanor.

"What?" Giles asked.

"Spike."

"What about Spike?"

"He killed two Slayers."

"Yes, he did. I don't see how," Giles began. "Ah," he said, realizing what Buffy had in mind. "I know he has that chip, but do be careful."

* * *

"You're not going to patrol tonight," Willow said firmly.

"No patrol," Buffy agreed. "I just need to go out for a while."

"I'm going with you."

"Willow, I'll be fine."

"I'm going with you," Willow repeated.

"Look, I'm just going to talk to Spike."

"And what happens if you get jumped on the way there?"

"It won't happen."

"Uh huh. And until two nights ago, you getting staked wouldn't happen, either."

"I'm with Red on this one," Faith chimed in from the kitchen.

Willow gritted her teeth and fought the urge to tell Faith to mind her own business. "This isn't a discussion, Buffy. I'm going with you."

"Fine," Buffy surrendered.

"Good. We can leave as soon as we put Dawn to bed."

* * *

Buffy pushed into Spike's crypt. Willow was right behind her.

"You could knock, you know," Spike complained.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Social visit?"

"No," Buffy said firmly. "You have something I want."

"What's that?" Spike asked cautiously.

"Information."

"About?"

"Slayers. You killed two of them."

"I did," he answered warily.

"You're going to show me how."

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't stake you," Buffy said with a grim smile.

"Let's start with a beer and go from there," he countered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They walked to the Bronze without talking.

Inside, Buffy led them to a table in the back. She flagged down a waitress and got water for she and Willow and a draft beer for Spike. When their drinks arrived, Spike drank quickly while Buffy and Willow watched. Willow kept her hand at Buffy's waist.

"You know, there quite a few American beers that are highly underrated. This unfortunately is not one of them," Spike said after emptying the mug.

"Update, Spike. We're not here to discuss the fine choice of hops. It's about two Slayers: one in China during the Boxer Rebellion, one in New York." She held up a wad of cash. When Spike grabbed for it, she pulled it away. "Both got killed by you. Tell the tale, you get the cash."

"Right. You want to learn all about how I bested the Slayers and you want to learn fast. Right, then. We fought. I won. The end. Pay up."

"That's not what I-"

"What did you want, eh? A quick demo? A blow-for-blow description you can map out and memorize? It's not about the moves, love. And since I agreed to your little proposition, we can do this my way. Wings."

"What?"

"Spicy buffalo wings. Order me up a plate. I'm feelin' peckish."

Buffy sighed and turned to signal a waitress. "Excuse me," she began, and winced as her body reminded her she was injured. Willow made the order while Buffy recovered.

"Still on the mend, I see," Spike commented.

"Don't get all excited. I'm fine."

"Oh, right. Stuck in a dark corner with a creature you loathe, diggin' up past uglies, 'cause you're fine."

"Just tell me what I want to know," Buffy demanded.

"I told you. No one's narrating on an empty stomach here."

"It's coming. Geez, were you born this big a pain in the ass?"

"What can I tell you, baby? I've always been bad." He smirked gleefully at her. "Ah, where to begin? At the beginning, I suppose. Before I was a vampire, I was a fine and proper young man, in love with a girl who pretended I didn't exist."

He continued, telling how his associates and the girl mocked and scorned him, sending him blindly into the streets, where he met Drusilla. Drusilla, who understood what he wanted to be and offered him the chance to become just that. Part way through his monologue, he finished the wings and moved to a pool table.

"So you traded up on the food chain," Buffy said, bored. "Then what?"

Spike stood beside the pool table, putting his shot on hold. "No. Please don't make it sound like something you'd flip past on the Discovery Channel," Spike said. "Becoming a vampire is a profound and powerful experience. I could feel this new strength coursing through me. Getting killed made me feel alive for the very first time. I was through living by society's rules. Decided to make a few of my own. Of course, in order to do that, I had to get myself a gang."

He went on again, talking while he played pool, about his time with Darla, Drusilla, and Angelus, who regularly threatened him with dusting or something worse. It was still vivid to Spike, Angelus standing over him, angry and disgusted, saying, "You can't keep this up forever. If I can't teach you, maybe someday an angry crowd will. That, or the Slayer."

"After that, I was obsessed," Spike continued to Buffy. "I mean, to most vampires, the Slayer was the subject of cold sweat and frightened whispers. But I never hid. Hell, I sought her out. I mean, if you're looking for fun, there's death, there's glory and sod all else, right?" He shrugged. "I was young."

"So how'd you kill her?"

Spike moved behind Buffy. "Funny you should ask." He whipped out his hand and grabbed her neck.

Buffy reacted on instinct. She raised the pool cue as a weapon, but Spike held her at bay.

"Lesson the first: a Slayer must always reach for her weapon." His face shifted into its demon form. "I've already got mine." Spike shook his head and his face returned to normal. After a moment, he released Buffy and took the pool cue from her hand. He went to the table and lined up his shot. "A good thing, too. Become a vampire, you've got nothing to fear. Nothing but one girl. That's you, honey. Back then, it was her."

Spike continued reminiscing, describing in detail the fight between he and the Chinese Slayer he killed as the Boxer Rebellion erupted. "That was the best night of my life," Spike finished.

Buffy carefully kept her face neutral, but Willow saw her body tense up.

"And I've had some sweet ones," Spike continued. "What are you looking at?"

"You got off on it." Buffy's tone spoke of her disgust.

"Well, yeah. I suppose you're telling me you don't?" he laughed. "How many of my kind you reckon you've done?"

"Not enough."

Spike nodded. "And we just keep coming. But you can kill a hundred, a thousand, a thousand thousand and the enemies of Hell besides and all we need is for one of us- just one- sooner or later to have the thing we're all hoping for."

"And that would be what?"

Spike leaned in close and whispered in Buffy's ear. "One. Good. Day."

Buffy shoved him, and Spike laughed. "Hey! You asked and I'm tellin'. The problem with you, Summers, is you've gotten so good, you're starting to think you're immortal."

"Not really. I just know I can handle myself."

"Oh? Then how do you explain this?" He punched Buffy in the stomach, and they both doubled in pain, Buffy from her wound, Spike from the chip.

Willow practically flew to Buffy's side. Before helping Buffy stand again, she kicked Spike in the face, knocking back onto the floor. He laughed while getting up.

"So that's it?" Buffy gasped, leaning on Willow. "Lesson over?"

"Not even close," he smirked, and picked up a pool cue. "Come on." He jerked his head, and Buffy and Willow followed him outside.

Willow protested in a low voice the entire time. Buffy cut her off. "I need to know," she said firmly.

In the alley behind the Bronze, Buffy shook off Willow and squared off with Spike. "Give it to me."

Spike started for her immediately, fists flying. Buffy ducked his blows without problem, and grabbed him by the throat. She pinned him to the wall.

Spike smiled before he began laughing.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Lesson the second: ask the right questions. You want to know how I beat 'em?"

Buffy dropped him and took a step back.

"The question isn't "How'd I win?" Spike continued. "The question is "Why'd they lose?".

"What's the difference?"

Spike lunged at her, the pool cue aimed at her throat. He stopped its motion inches from her throat. Buffy never moved, and Spike told her, "There's a big difference, luv."

Buffy kicked the cue from his hands. "How'd you kill the second one?"

"Hmm? A bit like this." He jabbed his fists at Buffy.

She dodged him easily. "That didn't hurt?" she asked him, surprised.

"I knew I couldn't touch you. If there's no intent to hurt you, then that chip they shoved up my brain never activates. If, on the other hand." He changed into his game face and threw himself toward her until the chip stopped him. "See," he said between pants. "Now that hurt."

"Yeah?" Buffy challenged. "This hurt too?" She punched him in the stomach, then used her doubled fists on his back to knock him to the ground. "How'd you kill 'em, Spike?"

He jumped up to attack, and Buffy grabbed his wrist. She flipped him onto the ground again and pulled out her stake while landing on his torso.

Spike grabbed her wrist, preventing her from dusting him. "You're not ready to know."

"I'm ready."

"Okay, then. Went like this." Spike flipped Buffy up and off him, and began to fight again. He talked steadily about the second Slayer he killed, in a New York City subway car in 1977, while they traded blows.

"The first was all business but the second, she had a touch of your style," Spike said. "She was cunning, resourceful, oh, did I mention? Hot. I could have danced all night with that one."

"You think we're dancing?"

"That's all we've ever done," Spike smirked. "And the thing about the dance is, you never get to stop." He flipped the pool cue up and spun it lazily. "Every day you wake up, it's the same bloody question that haunts you: is today the day I die?" Spike swung the pool cue down toward Buffy.

His casual attitude made her angrier, and Buffy renewed her attack.

"Death is on your heels, baby, and sooner or later it's gonna catch you. And part of you wants it. Not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're just a little bit in love with it."

Buffy backhanded Spike across the face.

"Death is your art. You make it with your hands, day after day," Spike continued smugly.

Buffy stared at him, refusing to show any emotion.

"That final gasp. That look of peace. Part of you is desperate to know: What's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see, that's the secret. Not the punch you didn't throw or the kicks you didn't land. Every Slayer has a death wish." Spike stared back at Buffy. "Even you.

"The only reason you've lasted as long as you have is you've got ties to the world," he continued. "Your mum, your brat, the Scoobies. They all tie you here but you're just putting off the inevitable. Sooner or later, you're gonna want it. And the second, the second, that happens." Spike clapped his hands right in Buffy's face. "You know I'll be there. I'll slip in. Have myself a real good day." He stared intently into Buffy's eyes before stepping back. "Here endeth the lesson. I just wonder if you'll like it as much as she did."

"Get out of my sight," Buffy ordered angrily, her voice low. "Now."

"Oh, did I scare ya? You're the Slayer. Do something about it. Hit me. Come on. One good swing. You know you want to."

"I mean it."

"So do I. Give it me good, Buffy. Do it!"

"Spike," she threatened.

Spike leaned in to kiss her, and Buffy backed away, incredulous.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy and Willow yelled in stereo.

He grabbed Buffy by the arms, his words coming between short breaths. "Come on. I can feel it, Slayer. You know you want to dance."

"Say it's true. Say I do want to." Buffy shoved him to the ground and looked down at him with disgust. "It wouldn't be you, Spike. It would never be you." She tossed the wad of cash at him contemptuously. "You're beneath me."

Buffy put her arm around Willow and walked away, leaving Spike alone in the alley.

He gathered the money, stifling a sob at Buffy's echo of another girl's long ago dismissal. He closed his eyes, suppressing the feelings of the man he once was, and took a breath he didn't need. When he looked up in the direction Buffy and Willow went, his only thought was how very much he hated this Slayer.

* * *

"What was that?" Willow asked once she was certain they were where Spike couldn't hear her.

"That was Spike asking to die." Buffy rubbed her abdomen gently. His blow hurt her more than she let on.

"Then why didn't you stake him?"

"Why would I? So he was rude. He told me what I wanted to know."

"So you just let him go?" Willow asked.

"He's harmless as long as he has that chip."

"He is not harmless. He hurt you, Buffy."

"I hurt him more," she answered grimly.

"That's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

"He as much as told you he loves you."

"Spike doesn't love anything except his own skin. And I will never love him, Willow. I love you."

"That doesn't," Willow began.

"I love you," Buffy repeated, slowing them. "I will always love you." She cupped Willow's cheek with her free hand. "Only you," she declared.

Willow relented. "Promise me you'll be careful around him."

"I promise."

Willow nodded and leaned in. She kissed Buffy briefly, and felt Buffy smile against her lips. "Let's get you home and see what the damage is," Willow said gently.

"Ok. But you have to kiss it and make it better."

Willow smiled this time. "My pleasure." As they continued to walk, she wondered whether Buffy would let Tara help.

* * *

Faith continued her sweep of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. It was a fairly quiet night, but she took her duties seriously, especially since Buffy was injured. She knew the other Slayer would be back at full steam within 24 hours, but didn't want to miss anything. As she walked, Faith let her senses take care of alerting her to any possible danger. A quick moving shadow caught her attention, but a glance confirmed it was Spike.

He moved at unusual speed, which caused Faith to follow him. Except in a fight, Spike never moved at a speed that could be deemed more than leisurely. He crossed the cemetery quickly and disappeared into his crypt. Without straining, Faith heard raised voices.

She stood patiently, waiting to see what would result of it. A few minutes later, Spike stormed out the crypt. Faith moved to intercept him. "Yo, what's your damage?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Uh huh. Crazy chipped vampire hotfooting it out of a cemetery in the middle of the night is the definition of my business," Faith said.

"I am not crazy!" Spike screamed as his face changed. He raised the shotgun at Faith.

"Riiiiight," she answered slowly. "That's why you're threatening me with the gun."

"Just get the hell out of my way."

"No can do."

"Fine. I'll kill both you bitches tonight."

Faith debated her options for a millisecond before grabbing the barrel. She stepped into a kick and at the same time slammed the stock into Spike. He fell backward and the gun discharged, sending pellets into the sky. Faith held onto the barrel despite the recoil and ripped it from Spike's hand. She tossed it away without looking. "Ok, that's it. Chip or not, I've had enough of your crap."

She charged him. Spike, still on his back, tried to move away, and kicked at her. Faith dodged his foot and landed on his torso. She punched him repeatedly, until Spike stopped resisting. "I don't know why Buffy keeps you around," Faith said contemptuously.

The mention of the other Slayer gave Spike a second wind. He bucked Faith off and tried to get to his feet. She caught one foot before he could get away and slammed him into the ground again. Faith didn't bother with niceties this time. She grabbed a stake and slammed it into Spike's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. He screamed, more from rage than pain.

Faith heard footsteps moving toward her from the direction of Spike's crypt. She pulled another stake from her stash and looked over her shoulder. Once she saw her target, she threw the stake. It passed through a blond female vampire who disintegrated before the stake bounced off one of the innumerable pieces of stone.

By the time she returned her attention to Spike, he managed to somehow push himself up and off the stake. He pulled it from the ground with his good arm and turned to face Faith. "I hate you," he said in a low, angry growl.

"Mutual," she answered, and watched him, waiting to see what Spike would do.

He ignored the pain that roared through his head as he charged her, leading with the stake.

Faith wanted to laugh at how pathetic he was. She stepped aside and grabbed his injured arm as he went by and used it to whip him to a stop. Spike screamed and stabbed at her with the stake, but Faith managed to grab that arm, too. She headbutted him and squeezed his wrist until he dropped the stake. She shoved him away and lowered herself to retrieve the stake, making certain to keep her eyes on him.

Spike gathered himself for another charge. His head throbbed, and the pain nearly blinded him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to kill another Slayer, hopefully two. He was sick of them, their contempt for him, their failure to recognize him as an equal.

Faith didn't let him go on the offensive again. She stalked toward Spike. "We finish this now," she told him.

"Bring it," he panted.

They fought for several more long minutes, neither gaining the upper hand, until Faith managed to trip him. She wasted no more time and immediately dived onto him, shoving the stake through his ribcage. Moments later, she was on the ground, coughing from the ash.

"Son of a bitch," she wheezed, and got to her feet. She saw her other stake a few feet away, and heard a crunch under her boot as she went to retrieve it. When she looked down, she saw tiny bits of metal glimmering in the grass and realized they must be what was left of Spike's chip. Faith picked up her spare stake and stowed it in her jacket. Then she breathed deeply and began an inventory. Apart from bruises, she was uninjured.

Faith smiled when she realized that Spike was truly gone. She detested the peroxide blond vampire, and his absence would only make everyone's lives easier. She flipped her stake in the air, caught it easily and decided to call it a night. She remembered to pick up the shotgun on her way out of the cemetery.

She caught up with Buffy and Willow a block from their home. "Hey," she called, and they stopped to wait for her.

"You all right?" Buffy asked. She looked at Faith, who held one arm loosely at her side.

"Yeah, I'm great." Faith smiled easily for a moment. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," Buffy said.

"That's why you're holding your gut."

"Spike hit her," Willow said.

"Will," Buffy hissed.

"He won't be hittin' anybody else ever," Faith said firmly, and her smile returned.

"Whaddya mean?" Willow asked.

"Crazy bastard was coming after you with a shotgun and met me first." Faith swung her arm forward enough for Buffy to see the gun.

"What!" Buffy and Willow yelped together.

"Yup," Faith said, and grinned again. "And I don't think his chip was workin' all that well cause he did his best to kill me and he wasn't stoppin' to grab his head."

"He was pretty mad when we left the Bronze," Buffy said.

"Didja find out what you wanted to?"

"Kinda. It boiled down to us having a bad day and them having a good one."

Faith snorted. "Like that'll happen."

The three stopped in front of the Summers' house.

"I don't want this," Faith said, and raised the shotgun a little, "anywhere near the house, so I'm gonna take it over to Giles, all right?"

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"See ya," Faith answered, and jogged off.

"C'mon, you." Willow urged Buffy forward. "Let's see what he did to you."

The first floor was empty, and they went upstairs immediately. Buffy went into their room while Willow went for the first aid kit. When she returned, Buffy was sitting on the bed.

"Off with the shirt."

Buffy smirked at Willow, causing her to blush, but began working on the buttons. When the shirt hung open, she lay back without waiting for instruction from Willow.

Willow put the first aid kit near the foot of the bed and gently removed the tape holding the gauze in place. She frowned when she saw fresh blood on the gauze, but didn't say anything. She remained silent while she cleaned and examined the injury.

"Well?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"If you had stitches, they'd be torn."

"Good thing I don't then."

"Uh huh," Willow answered while getting antibiotic cream from the first aid kit. She squirted it into the wound, then replaced it in the box. Next came gauze pads and tape. She efficiently replaced the bandage on Buffy's stomach. "Sit up."

"Why?"

"You're still bleeding a little and I want to put a wrap around you to keep some pressure on."

Buffy grimaced as she began to sit up, and Willow hurried to help her. Once Buffy was up, Willow removed Buffy's shirt and wrapped her abdomen. She secured the wrap and closed the first aid kit. "Give me a minute and I'll help you with your pajamas."

Buffy nodded. She didn't really need help, but understood that it alleviated Willow's concerns, so she waited. Once she had her pajamas on and laid down, Buffy realized how tired she was. Willow said she had to check on something downstairs, and promised to be right back.

Willow reached the bottom step just as Faith came through the door. She stopped in her tracks, hoping that Faith would ignore her.

Faith looked at Willow. "Thought you'd be upstairs with B."

"I need to talk to Tara."

"He hurt her, didn't he? I am so glad I dusted his lame ass."

Willow decided not to say anything. She moved past Faith and went toward the basement. Faith waited a few seconds before going to the kitchen. She was leaning on the breakfast bar, working on the plate of sandwiches she found in the refrigerator when the witches returned to the first floor.

Tara smiled at Faith and stopped to kiss her cheek. "I'm gonna see if I can help Buffy," she murmured.

Faith nodded that she understood and Tara continued moving through the house. By the time she reached the second floor, Willow was nowhere in sight. Tara entered Buffy's room cautiously, only to find Buffy sleeping. She knew that would make it easier for her to work, so Tara pulled the desk chair over to the bedside. She sat down and took a few seconds to clear her mind before laying one hand lightly over Buffy's abdomen and beginning to hum.

Willow checked on Joyce, glad to find she, too, was sleeping, before going to Dawn's room. Dawn had kicked the covers off, and Willow replaced them and kissed her daughter. She stood and watched her sleep for nearly a minute before going to her room.

Tara was sitting in the chair, her eyes closed. The quiet, almost tuneless humming was the only thing that told her the other girl was awake. Willow stood at the foot of the bed and watched for the half hour it took Tara to do her thing. When Tara stopped, she stretched before rising.

"Thanks," Willow said softly, unwilling to disturb Buffy.

"You're welcome," Tara answered automatically, and yawned. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night."

After Tara left, Willow closed the door. She moved the desk chair to its place before getting into her pajamas. She turned out the light and got into bed beside Buffy. Willow gingerly rested her arm across Buffy's chest and lay on her side watching her sleep for a few minutes before closing her own eyes.

Downstairs, Faith waited for Tara. When Tara entered the kitchen, Faith had a sandwich and drink ready for her, and made her girlfriend sit at the table. She sat next to her, rubbing Tara's back absently.

"Good patrol?" Tara asked between bites.

"Yup." Faith grinned, still pleased with herself for staking Spike.

"Spill."

"Dusted the fangless wonder."

"Huh?"

"Spike. I dunno what Buffy said to him, but he was coming for her with both barrels. Literally."

"Good thing he found you first."

"How is she?"

"She should be fine in the morning." Tara yawned again before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Thanks."

Tara nodded. "Go get your shower. I'll be there in a few."

"Promises, promises," Faith smirked.

"And I keep every one," Tara said.

"Yeah," Faith admitted, "you do." She kissed Tara's temple and got up, pushing the chair back under the table before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**_  
Dialogue from Shadow by David Fury. Dialogue from Listening to Fear by Jane Espenson

* * *

_

Buffy and Dawn were told to wait in the hallway while Joyce had a CAT scan of her head. The only CT machine in the area was at Sunnydale Memorial, which was doing nothing to remove itself from the top of Buffy's list of least favorite places. Familiar with the amount of time the test would take, Buffy took Dawn to the cafeteria and bought fruit juice for both of them. It was, in Buffy's opinion, too early in the day to be doing anything as difficult as dealing with the hospital.

"What is a CAT scan exactly?" Dawn asked again.

"I don't know," Buffy told her for the fourth time. "It's some," she paused, looking for a word to satisfy her inquisitive daughter, "x-ray, I guess. We'll ask Mommy."

"Where do they get the CAT scan from? I mean, do they test it on cats or? Or does the machine sort of look like a cat?"

"Dawn, I'm really," Buffy began, and stopped. It wasn't Dawn's fault that they were there. "C'mon, let's go back upstairs. We want to be there when Grandma's finished." She kissed the top of Dawn's head before helping her down from her chair.

They returned to the hallway to wait.

­­

* * *

In the Magic Box, Giles and Anya examined the store's ad in the just-delivered telephone book.

"Why aren't I in it?" Anya demanded.

"Your one-stop spot to shop for all your occult needs," Giles read. He looked at Anya. "Photos were extra," he lied in an attempt to avoid a fight.

Tara, Faith, and Xander came through the door. "Oh, the new phone book with Mr. Giles' ad," Tara noticed immediately.

"He didn't put me in it," Anya pouted to Xander.

"Yes, well, um, in any event, uh, since you're all here, I could use your help researching Buffy's mysterious woman," Giles said.

"Oh yeah, this has been fruitful. Trying to look up something you never saw and don't know the name of," Xander scoffed.

"Just do what I do: flip through the pages and look busy," Anya suggested.

* * *

Glory lounged on a round bed surrounded by shoeboxes. A demon dressed in monk's clothing knelt on the floor, holding a scroll.

"Most beauteous and supremely magnificent one, this dark spell I hold in my worthless and scabby hand is our gift to you, most tingly and wonderful Glorificus," Dreg gushed.

Glory tried on a shoe. "Please, call me Glory. And get up, looking at you is hurting my neck."

Dreg rose. "Forgive me, shiny special one. I beg of you to rip out my inadequate tongue."

Glory held out her hand. "Gimme," she demanded.

Dreg grinned and walked forward, leading with his tongue. Glory waited until he was close enough to grab the scroll.

"Oh, I thought," Dreg laughed nervously while Glory looked at the paper. "You should know, your elaborate marvelousness, that this dark incantation has been lost for eons."

"Uh-huh." Glory tried on another shoe.

"And great dangers have been faced to," Dreg continued.

"Does this pump make my ankle look bony?" Glory asked while thrusting her leg skyward.

"No! No, no, your terrifically smooth one, it is the epitome of ankles. To touch such an ankle would be. But I'm not touching. I'm backing away."

Glory ignored him. She kicked her foot and the show went through the air. It hit Dreg in the forehead. "Ow! Thank you."

"Dreg, is it?" Glory asked while getting off the bed.

"Yes. Dreg. Your creamy coolness has honored me by speaking my name. Your voice is like a thousand sweet songbirds that"

"Yeah, I never tire of hearing that. Look, just so we're clear, the spell's gonna work, right?"

Dreg nodded, and Glory went to the window. She peeked around the curtain. "I mean, nothing worse than a gift that doesn't work. Then I'd have to get all mad and kill you! It's this whole big thing," she added apologetically.

"It will work, your extremeness. Provided you have the other items you need."

"Don't worry. I'll have them all right." She walked past him to a table where the telephone directory lay open and ripped out the page containing Giles' ad. "I'll have it all."

* * *

The wait in the doctor's office seemed longer than the entire afternoon before it. Dr. Isaacs finally entered, and lined a sheaf of x-ray films across the light board. When he pointed to a spot on the first film, Joyce reached out and found Buffy's hand.

Buffy's stomach rolled while Dr. Isaacs talked. He kept pointing at the same spot on several different films, speaking in confusing doctorese that was supposed to be comforting. The pressure of Joyce's hand told her it was anything but.

When he finished, Dr. Isaacs excused himself. "I'm just gonna check on the status of the O.R.," he told them, and left to give them a few minutes alone.

Although Dawn didn't understand all that was said, she knew it was bad and climbed down from Buffy's lap and into Joyce's. Joyce didn't let go of Buffy's hand, but wrapped her other arm around Dawn. She was in shock. Although her daughter and her friends pushed for weeks to get her to see a second doctor, Joyce still found it hard to believe that they were right. She understood enough of what the surgeon said to comprehend that this was urgent.

* * *

"I just wish we knew what we were dealing with," Willow sighed. She was at the Magic Box, waiting for Buffy and Dawn to arrive with Joyce. Research usually calmed her, but she was beyond frustrated. "It feels like we're going around in circles."

Anya checked the bookshelves behind them. They heard faint thumps through the training room door from Faith's vigorous workout.

"Our circles are going around in circles. We've got dizzy circles here, Giles," Xander said.

A customer walked up to the counter and handed Giles an item. "Ah, weeping buddha, shoulders your spiritual burden," he said while wrapping the small statute. "Makes a lovely paperweight too."

"Maybe she's not in the books," Tara suggested.

Willow looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she's not a demon or sorceress or spirit or whatever these books cover? What if she's something else altogether?"

"Thank you, come again," Giles said and handed the customer his bag. He came to the table. "Something new, you mean?"

Tara shook her head. "Something old. So old it pre-dates the written word."

"Giles, the Dagon sphere. You said that was created to repel," Willow said.

"That which cannot be named," Giles finished and removed his glasses.

"So," Willow continued, "I'm thinking maybe she"

"Predates language itself?" Giles again completed her thought, and Willow nodded.

Xander looked puzzled. "Well, hey, if it means I don't have to read any more, woo! And might I add a big hoo!"

"If Tara's right, then we're blind. There's, there's no way we can determine her moves, her habits, where she'll turn up next," Giles said. He turned around and replaced his glasses, to see Glory, a few things in her hands.

"Oh, I beg your-"

"Uh-huh." Glory held up her selection. "I want these."

"Yes, of course!" Giles hurried behind the counter and took the items from her. "Um, you find everything all right?"

"No problemo." She opened her purse while Giles wrote out the receipt. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Your receipt." Giles handed it to Glory, then put her items in a bag. "Thank you!" he added while handing her the bag. Then he turned back to the others and again removed his glasses. "She could be anywhere. But if she is as powerful as, uh, Buffy says, I imagine it won't be long before she makes herself known."

The others sighed and returned to the books.

* * *

Dawn was folded in Buffy's lap, napping, when Dr. Isaacs approached. He sat beside her, and she twisted in the seat so she could see him.

"Everything went fine, they're moving her into recovery now," he said.

"Do we have the results yet?"

He tried to stall. Buffy shifted Dawn, trying not to wake her. "I, I don't mean to be rude, I just, I've been waiting for hours, just, tell me, please."

Dr. Isaacs began the hardest part of his job, and automatically slipped into clinical language to emotionally distance himself. "Your mother has. The term is low-grade glioma. It's a brain tumor. The clinical name is oligodendroglioma. It's in the left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your mother's case the tumor seems to have started there. In other words, it hasn't spread from another part of the body." He paused to let some of it sink in and continued with the bad news. "I know this is very difficult, and, uh, because of the nature of your mother's illness, unfortunately, things may progress very quickly."

"Things? What things?"

"Symptoms. There's a fair variety that might present. Loss of vision or appetite, lack of muscle control, uh, mood swings."

"But what can we do?"

"Well, not much, until we determine if the tumor's operable. Which we are working on."

"Is there something that I? I mean, can I help?"

"Well, there's some literature you might want to look at," Dr. Isaacs suggested. "If we aren't able to go in surgically, there are a number of new treatments that are very promising. Your mother's prognosis is a lot better today than it would have been only a year ago. Even if the tumor's not operable, she has a real chance."

"What's a real chance?" Buffy asked, her tone far calmer than she felt.

"Nearly one out of three patients with this condition does just fine. Now, let me ask. Does your mother's insurance company require copies of the MRI and pathology reports?"

"I'm not sure," Buffy answered in a stunned tone.

"Well, just let me know as soon as possible. And I could use some information regarding your mom's lifestyle and home environment. For instance, does she use a cell phone?"

"Uh, I think so. Uh, yeah, she um, she-she has one of those ear things," Buffy frowned.

"OK, is your house near any power lines, chemical plants, waste disposal facilities?"

"Uh. I, I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, the more we know," Dr. Isaacs said. He stood up and scowled at the paperwork on his clipboard.

"I'm sorry."

Ben approached and put his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Excuse me Doc, but they told me you're needed in ICU."

"Excuse me, Miss Summers."

"Uh, it's okay."

Dr. Isaacs left and Ben sat down next to Buffy. "Thought you looked like you needed a break," he said. "Guy's great, but he doesn't have the bone in his head that tells him when to back off."

"You mean, they, they didn't need him?"

"Well, I'm sure someone does somewhere, they always do. He really is a good doctor. Your mom's in good hands," Ben reassured.

Buffy smiled. "Thank you. It's Ben, right?"

"Right."

"He, um, he was just telling me that there's nothing I can do."

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell you the same thing. Give yourself a break. Listen, your mom's gonna be unconscious for at least another six, seven hours."

"A break?" Buffy asked uncomprehendingly.

"Well, I just mean go out, get some air. Come back later on this evening, talk to the doc then if you want. My unsolicited advice of the day," he added, and got up.

* * *

Buffy hurried to the Magic Box. Dawn slept on her shoulder during the quick walk. Buffy was relieved to find everyone there. She headed for the table, but Willow met her half way.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked, and took Dawn from her.

Tara saw the look on Buffy's face and hurried to take Dawn from Willow. As soon as Willow's arms were empty, Buffy grabbed her. Her knees suddenly gave out, and they sank to the floor, Buffy silently shaking.

Buffy's silence frightened Willow more than her actions. "Sweetheart? What did the doctor say?"

"Brain tumor," Buffy muttered, trying to regain her composure.

Willow continued to comfort her, not wanting to ask. She did anyway. "Malignant?"

"Don't know yet. God, Willow, my mom has a brain tumor."

"What did the doctor say?" Willow asked, partly to get information and partly to focus Buffy.

"Waiting for the test results. It might kill her. It might not. We can't do anything yet. She's in recovery. He has all these questions."

"We'll get him answers," Willow said calmly.

"Can't you fix her?"

"No, honey, I can't fix her."

"But Tara does that thing," Buffy said hopefully.

"Tara's done all she can."

"I can't do nothing."

"You're not doing nothing," Willow reassured her. "We're waiting. We can't take this on if we don't know exactly what we're up against."

"Hey!" Anya said loudly, then repeated herself with a shout. "HEY!" She stared at a receipt for a moment. "HEY!" She waved the receipt in the air.

"Anya," Giles said sharply, "Your heys are startling the customers."

"And, and pretty much the state," Xander added, as Faith came in from the training room to see what the ruckus was about.

"You sold someone a Khul's amulet and a Sobekian bloodstone," she said incredulously.

"Yes, I believe I did," Giles answered. He took the receipt and looked at it.

"Are you stupid or something?" Anya demanded.

"Allow me to answer that question with a firing," Giles said coldly.

Xander immediately interceded. "She's kidding!" he told Giles, then turned to Anya. "An, we talked about the employee-employer vocabulary no-nos. That was number five."

Anya grabbed the receipt back from Giles. "You never sell these things together, ever! Bad news! Don't you know about the Sobekites?"

Willow looked up from the floor. "Ancient Egyptian cult, heavy into dark magic."

Anya nodded.

"And the Khul's amulet, wasn't that a transmogrification conduit?" Tara asked.

"Damn straight!"

"Be that as it may, I still see no reason for concern. I mean, the, the Sobekian transmogrification spells were lost thousands of years ago. And besides, the young woman to whom I sold them would have to have had enormous power."

"Young woman?" Faith asked.

"Oh, dear lord."

Everyone except Xander and Faith looked alarmed. Buffy remained on the floor, holding on to Willow, paying no attention to the commotion around her.

"What?" Xander asked.

An hour and a half later, the atmosphere was calmer. Except for a few in the center of the table, the books were put away, replaced by a pile of pizza boxes. Everyone but Faith and Dawn were around the table. After they ate, Faith took Dawn to the park to give everyone time to talk. She knew Tara would fill her in, and Dawn was too young to hear all that would be said.

Buffy finished repeating what Dr. Isaacs told her and looked over her shoulder at the clock. "So I figured there has to be some kind of mystical cure, right? I mean, like a, a potion, or a spell or something. We have to look," she beseeched them.

"We can look. I mean, we will, but, I haven't seen anything," Willow said gently.

"The truth is, uh, the, mystical and the medical aren't meant to mix, Buffy. Sorry, um, the human mind is very delicate. Too much can go wrong."

"Yeah, I've heard stories about people trying healing spells," Tara said. "If we did something, it could make things a lot worse, Buffy."

"We've done just about enough making things worse for one day, haven't we?" Anya said pointedly to Giles.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, nothing," Xander said. "Anya broke a, bippity boppity boo. A thing. Don't worry about it."

"I did not!" Anya said indignantly. "I didn't break"

Giles interrupted her. "Anya, Buffy doesn't need to hear about your clumsiness right now."

Anya sighed as she realized what was happening. "My clumsiness. I mean, that is so," she paused to look at Buffy, and went on after Xander gave her an encouraging look. "Like, me. Slippery, slippery. Butterfingers."

Buffy didn't buy it. "What happened?"

"Nothing to concern you, uh," Giles began.

"Giles!"

He sighed, discomfited. "The, uh, demon woman was here, the one who attacked you."

Buffy looked alarmed, and Willow tried to calm her. "It's no biggie, she-she just got an amulet and a bloodstone."

"That can create a monster," Anya added.

"Okay, biggie," Willow conceded.

"My god, are you guys okay though? I mean, did? No one got hurt, right?"

"Oh no, thankfully, no, uh, no violence to speak of."

"Okay, so, that's good." She looked around at the guilty faces. "How did she get away with this bad mojo stuff?"

There was several seconds of embarrassed silence before Anya whispered loudly, "Giles sold it to her."

Buffy looked at Giles accusingly, and he immediately went on the defensive. "I, I, I, I didn't know it was her! I mean, how could I?" He sighed. "If it's any consolation, I may have overcharged her."

"Anya figured out what the demon lady's up to," Tara volunteered.

"Yeah, a few thousand years ago there was this cult, the temple of Sobek," Anya explained.

"Sobek," Buffy repeated.

"Reptile demon," Anya continued. "Sobekites were reptile worshippers."

"Just once I would like to run into a cult of bunny worshippers," Xander said.

"Great. Thank you very much for those nightmares," Anya snapped.

Xander was immediately contrite. "Sorry."

"Anyway, their high priest Khul had great mystic powers. He, um, forged an amulet with transmogrifying crystal," Anya explained.

"Transmogrifying is changing a living thing into a different kind of thing," Willow added.

"We've managed to decipher the markings that were on the bloodstone that I sold, um, that she left with," Giles said. "Um, cobra. She's going to transmogrify a cobra."

"Okay, so she's making a monster," Buffy said. "What for? What does it do?"

"That's the part." Giles cleared his throat. "We're working on it."

"Well, you keep working on it and I'll go kill it." Buffy got up.

"Buffy?" Giles said.

"What?" Buffy turned around. "I'm going," she said firmly.

"Buffy, this chick creamed you last time," Xander protested.

"That's because I wasn't ready for her last time. I am now."

"But you," Willow protested.

"But what? Will, I can't just sit here. I have to do something," Buffy said with determination, and left.

* * *

Inside the Sunnydale Zoo reptile house, Glory punched through the glass of the cobra display. She grabbed the snake and held it up to her face. The snake hissed, and Glory hissed back. The snake's tail whipped around.

Glory laughed. "Chill, worm. I'm gonna make you a star!" Se grasped the snake's tail and dropped it head first into a clay jar while Dreg watched anxiously.

He handed her an amulet. Glory held it in both hands over the mouth of the jar. "Chant," she ordered.

Dreg unrolled the scroll and began. "The form is vessel, rendered new. The base is stone, bathed in blood. The gem is fire and elements rarified," he said in a lanuage other than English.

"Sobek," Glory responded in English over Dreg, "grant the power that it may mold this wretched creature. That it may be reborn. That it may serve. Ah!" she stopped, irritated. "Dark incantations! Always overwritten!"

Dreg stopped chanting and looked uncertainly at her.

"Why can't they just cut to the"

Glory was interrupted by Buffy. The Slayer tackled Glory from the side and slammed her into a wall.

"Fight?" Buffy suggested, and kicked Glory in the face.

"No fair," Glory protested while Buffy continued her attack. "I wasn't even looking!"

Buffy smashed Glory's head into the wall several more times.

"Ow!" Glory exclaimed, and grabbed Buffy's hand. She pulled it from her head and used it to jerk Buffy face first into the wall. "No, this is no good."

Buffy got up and tried to punch Glory again, but Glory grabbed her arm and yanked it behind her. "I'm out of the moment," Glory said, while bracing her other hand against Buffy's shoulder, "and you're not giving me anything I can use. Dreg! I'm not hearing chanting!" Glory punched Buffy before forcing her into the wall again.

"Yes," Glory," Dreg responded, and resumed his chant.

Glory picked Buffy up again. "Hey, hey. Work with me here." Glory tossed Buffy backward against another wall, and Buffy slid down it. "There!" Glory said while she grabbed Buffy's hair and kneed her in the face. "That feels more real, don't you think?" Glory pulled Buffy up again and threw her into another wall.

Buffy landed upside down, gasping, and could only stare as Glory approached.

"Even if I do have to carry your performance," Glory continued while she lifted Buffy by the throat. She tossed Buffy across the room and through the glass on another snake case.

"Scene!" Glory called, and threw her arms in the air.

"Cir hayyan win-hud!" Dreg's voice rose.

Glory walked toward the vase. "Arise," she commanded. "Arise," she repeated with greater volume.

"Cir hayyan win-hud!" Dreg repeated.

"Arise!" Glory said, irritation obvious in her voice.

The jar rocked wildly before exploding as the creature bursts from it. It looked like a very large snake with arms. It hissed and swayed back and forth.

"He is arisen!" Dreg proclaimed.

"About damn time!" Glory smiled.

Buffy took advantage of their preoccupation to get out of the glass enclosure and slip away from the reptile house.

"Spawn of Sobek!" Glory said. The creature turned toward her and approached. She smiled and puts her hands on its face. "The power is yours to see what is unseen. To find what is shrouded in shadow. Already, you know what I seek. I have given you form, now find for me the key. Seek it out in the holy places."

The creature hissed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Glory continued. "Let your vision guide you to its hiding place, and then return to me and tell me where it lies." Her smile faded when the creature continued to stare at her. "Now would be good," she said impatiently.

It turned away and she clapped her hands as it left. "Fun, fun, fun," Glory giggled madly.

* * *

The creature moved through a church, hissing, its yellow eyes taking in every detail of the building and its contents.

* * *

Giles answered the phone after finishing a sale. "Magic Box, your one-stop spot to shop"

"Giles, it's me," Buffy interrupted.

"Buffy! You all right?"

"No, I'm really not." She reached gingerly to the adjacent rack of medical supplies and took a chemical ice pack. "I, I couldn't stop her. I couldn't even slow her down."

"Where are you?"

Buffy squeezed the pack to activate it and slipped it inside her jacket, on her shoulder. "Sunnydale Memorial," she sighed.

"Are you badly hurt? I'll, I'll come right over."

"No," Buffy said firmly. "No, I, I just wanted to warn you that that thing she conjured, it's loose. It's a big snake thing. Not mayor big, but it's pretty lethal looking," she winced.

"Do you know why she raised it?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'll warn the others. We'll get weapons, we'll fan out."

"Wait. What time is it?"

Giles looked at his watch. "Half past four, why?"

Buffy sighed. "Well, my mom's gonna wake up soon, and I should be there when the doctors tell her."

"She's in good hands, Buffy. There's really nothing else you can do," Giles reassured.

"Okay. Bye." Buffy hung up and limped toward her mother's room.

Joyce held Buffy's hand tightly while Dr. Isaacs talked. She remained calm, although the multisyllabic words he said terrified both of them. He was patient, if a bit obtuse, as he explained the different options and made his recommendations.

* * *

The snake creature moved through the grass. Nighttime was its natural element, and it did not have to contend the Sunnydale's daytime traffic. In the park, it paused at a bench where Faith and Dawn ate ice cream. Its tongue flickered several times before its eyes glowed red and it slithered away.

* * *

Buffy entered the Magic Box right after a customer left. Willow and Dawn both ran to her, and Buffy groaned, unable to hold it in as they hugged her fiercely.

"Is she awake yet?" Willow asked?

"Yeah. She's waiting for us."

"Can we bring her home?" Dawn asked.

Buffy tried to smile. "Not yet. The doctor wants to do some more tests. Go get your stuff." As soon as Dawn was out of hearing, Buffy sighed and asked quietly, "So, any monster reptile sightings?"

"None," Giles said.

Willow added, "Tara and Xander did a mini-patrol earlier, but biggie snake was nowhere to be"

The snake creature burst through the front of the Magic Box, splintering the entrance into glass shards and slivers of wood. Everyone turned at the noise and froze at the sight of glowing red eyes, nearly a foot apart.

It moved so quickly they couldn't react, and its long, forked tongue reached for Dawn. Both Buffy and Faith moved from opposite ends of the shop to put themselves between Dawn and it.

It backed out as quickly as it entered. Faith ran to follow it, but Buffy checked first on Willow and Dawn. Once she was certain they were fine, she grabbed Giles and pulled him outside, glad that he had finally ditched the shuddering, grey, rust bucket in favor of a midlife crisis rocket red BMW convertible.

Buffy directed him, urging Giles to use the car to its capacity. He did, slowing only so Faith could dive into the back, before flooring the accelerator again. They caught up near the far edge of the park, where both Slayers easily vaulted the eight-foot fence. Their pursuit paused only long enough for them to grab makeshift weapons, a swingset support for Faith and decorative anchor chain for Buffy, before they split up to flank the creature.

Faith met it first, battering it with the heavy metal pole, slowing it enough that Buffy could leap onto its back and swing the chain around it just behind its massive head. Buffy pulled on the chain with all of her considerable strength while it bucked and twisted in a futile effort to avoid beating by one Slayer and to shake the other off.

It seemed like hours to Buffy, as her muscles complained about the constant strain. She held on, even after it fell to the ground, and Faith continued to beat on the huge head until it was nothing but a pulpy mess. When Buffy was certain it wouldn't move again, she let go of the chain and slid off of it. She called Faith, who took a few more swings before responding.

* * *

"Please! Please, mistress!" Dreg pleaded.

Glory continued to throw shoeboxes at him.

"Perturbed, yet ultimately merciful"

Glory swept a pile of shoeboxes from the sofa as her tantrum escalated.

"Please, don't."

"What is taking so long, Dreg? You told me snakey-wakey would find my key. Now why isn't he back here with a beautiful message for me?"

"I grovel like a bug, most silky and effervescent Glorificus." He paused while she threw more boxes at him. "Glory! Glory. Your most fresh and cleanness, it's just a matter of time."

"Ohh! Everything takes time! What about my time? Does anyone appreciate that I'm on a schedule here?" Glory shouted, ignoring Dreg's nod of agreement. "Tick, tock, Dreg! Tick frickin' tock!"

She looked out the window, seeking her messenger. Fortunately trees and darkness prevented her from seeing the Slayers battering its chilling corpse.

* * *

Buffy had one final stop to make before heading home, and sent Faith with Giles to make sure that Dawn and Willow got there safely.

Joyce looked at Buffy drowsily. The drugs didn't really stop the pain. They distanced her from it, and made things hard to understand. Joyce appreciated, more than she could say, Buffy's near constant presence.

"You want me to stay?" Buffy asked, hoping her mother wouldn't notice her injuries and the stiffness in her gait.

"No, Buffy, I'm fine." She yawned, then grimaced in pain. "They have people here to keep an eye on me. Give Dawn a big hug and kiss for me."

"We'll bring her to visit tomorrow."

"That would be lovely."

"You sure?" Buffy was hesitant to leave. She was afraid that it would be the last time she saw her mother, as it had been the last time she saw her cousin years ago.

"I'm sure." Joyce's eyes fluttered closed.

Buffy waited a few minutes to make sure she stayed asleep, then headed home. She debated calling Giles for a ride, but opted to walk. By the time he arrived, she would be nearly home.

Dawn was still wired when Buffy arrived home. The adults around her were obviously pretending everything was fine when it wasn't. First, they spent all day in the hospital, waiting for her grandmother. When she finally got some time to play, Faith cut it short so they could go back to the Magic Box where no one talked about anything she understood. Then that giant snake head came for her. That hadn't frightened her, but Faith's race to follow it, with Buffy and Giles right behind, did. She'd never seen any of them move that quickly.

"Mom!" Dawn called and charged her for the second time that day.

Buffy scooped her up, ignoring the pain shooting everywhere, and held her tightly. If anything wanted her, it was welcome to take a shot. Dawn and Willow were off limits. Buffy kissed Dawn several times. "The last one was from Grandma."

"Can I see her?"

"Tomorrow. Shouldn't you be in bed now?"

"Mommy said I could wait for you."

"She did, huh?" Buffy looked up to see Willow waiting for her turn. "Then I guess it's all right this time, but you need to get to bed."

"You'll read my story, won't you?"

"You bet. We'll be up in a few minutes. You better be all snuggly when we get there."

"K." Dawn kissed Buffy's cheek just before she was released.

Willow moved quickly toward her. "You all right?"

"No," Buffy said flatly. The day caught up to her and she sagged, leaning into Willow's embrace. "Better now, though," she added.

"After we get Dawn to bed, you take a shower and I'll give you a massage."

"I'll probably fall asleep."

"That's the plan. Let's start by getting you out of this jacket."

Buffy grimaced at the idea, but Willow was gentle. "Where's Faith?"

"She and Tara are downstairs."

"Giles?"

"Home, I think. He dropped us off and left."

"It was crazy."

"Yeah, you had a bad day all around. Let's get Dawn settled and then we'll get you cleaned up."

* * *

Dawn plucked another cube of green Jello from Joyce's tray.

"Listen you two, I know this creamed spinach is pretty delicious, but I promise, I won't be offended if you go out for some real food," Joyce said.

"You kidding me?" Buffy scoffed. "This is the good life. Relaxing in bed while people bring you food on trays."

Dawn licked her fingers. "I like the Jello."

Joyce laughed. "Help yourself. There's something about food that moves by itself that gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"It's good and wiggly." With her mouth full, she continued, "I read that gelatin is made from ground-up cow's feet, and that if you eat Jello there's some cows out limping with no feet."

Joyce and Buffy grimaced, and Buffy made a mental note to pay more attention to what Dawn looked at in the library.

"But I'm sure they kill 'em before they take off their feet," Dawn continued. "Right?"

Buffy looked at Joyce. "You're the one who insisted on teaching her to talk."

Joyce looked up when the door opened. "Oh, hello, Dr. Kriegel, um, you know my daughter, Buffy, and her daughter, Dawn."

"Yes, of course. You two are becoming part of the regular crew around here," Dr. Kriegel said.

"Just keeping her company," Buffy answered.

"Good. Just be careful you don't wear her out."

"Ohh, don't worry about that. I woke up exhausted, there's really no more exhausted to get," Joyce said.

Dr. Kriegel looked at her chart, then at Joyce. "Well, maybe some good news will help. The blood work's come back from the lab, and everything seems fine. So, we've scheduled your surgery for day after tomorrow at ten in the morning. How's that sound to you?"

"Oh, well, I think they had me scheduled for volleyball, but, ah, we can work around it," Joyce tried to joke.

"All right. Joyce, you take care. Make sure you get some good solid rest. And I mean that."

After he left, Joyce sighed. "Uhh, the day after tomorrow. I don't think I can stand to stay here another two days just waiting."

"Waiting? Gimme a break, we got, we got tons to do," Buffy said.

"We have cartoons to watch and magazines to read."

"And an adjustable bed to fiddle with. That alone will keep me busy for four hours or so," Buffy smiled.

"Oh, I really don't need you to stay here, Buffy. I know you've got patrolling to do."

"Not tonight. Tonight I have mom-taking-care-of to do. And besides, Faith's covering for me. I'm sure she has everything under control."

Joyce read while Dawn occupied Dawn with a puzzle. Willow came in, and Dawn jumped up and ran to her. Willow swung her up into a hug. She set Dawn on the foot of the bed and kissed Buffy before going to the bed to give Joyce a hug. When she stood, she smiled. "Care package! Special delivery for the Summers girls." She put the bag on the bed, and Dawn crawled across the bed to get closer to it while Buffy came up behind her. "Now, let's see what I have in this sack of mine. Oh, I feel just like Santa Claus, except thinner and younger and female and, well, Jewish."

Joyce smiled while Willow reached into the bag. "This," she said to Dawn, "is an extra-special gift for your grandmother, that I know she'll need." She removed it from the bag and held it out for display. "A beer hat! See, i-it's got cup holders, and a straw that goes directly into your mouth, and," she turned to Joyce, "you can fill it with other stuff than beer. And somehow, when I was in the store this seemed like the most important idea and now there's the whole part where I'm crazy."

Buffy and Dawn smiled at Willow while Joyce said, "It's perfect. Thank you, Willow. You're very sweet."

Willow handed the beer hat to Dawn. "Now, let's see, who's next? Dawn, I believe I have something in here for you."

Joyce put her hand to her head and grimaced. Buffy looked at her with concern. "Headache?" Buffy asked quietly.

Dawn stopped smiling.

"Just a little one." Joyce struggled to smile. "A biggish little one."

Willow stopped digging through the bag and looked at Joyce with worry. "I'm fine! Go on, what else is in that sack of goodies, Willow?"

"All right," Willow said doubtfully. "Dawn, to keep you busy." She handed a book with "Spells" in gold on the cover and handed it to Dawn.

Dawn smiled hugely. "Ooh, spells! Thank you, Mommy!" She hugged Willow before climbing down from the bed and going to the corner chair to read.

Buffy folded her arms and looked at Willow. "You got her a book on spells."

Willow stopped smiling. "Oh, well, it doesn't actually have spells in it. Just history, and anecdotes, stuff like that. It's all right. You know I wouldn't give her anything she could do anything with." She reached into the bag and removed another book. "I have this for you."

Buffy pouted as she accepted her world history text book. "Homework? I don't believe in tiny Jewish Santa any more."

Willow smiled. "And a yo-yo." She handed it to Buffy.

"Thank you," Buffy said, smiling again.

"The book is just in case you get a chance to look it over. We're doing World War One now. The last exam was really pretty easy, just underlying causes and trench foot. So it should be no hassle to make it up."

Buffy sighed. "I don't even know if I'm gonna take that exam."

Joyce scowled. "I'd rip it in half and stick it in bed with me!"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other with confusion. Dawn looked up from her book.

"Mom?" Buffy said tentatively.

Joyce looked confused. "You know, I think I'm gonna take a little rest now," she said.

Willow packed up her bag while Joyce laid back. Dawn got out of her chair and joined her mothers.

"We'll be right outside if you need us," Buffy said, and squeezed Joyce's hand.

"What was she talking about?" Dawn asked. "That was weird."

"She's gonna be fine," Willow reassured.

"It's okay," Buffy told them. "I'm sorry, the doctor spoke to me, and uh, I should have told you. Um, the, the thing that's pressing on her brain, sometimes it, it might make her say weird things," Buffy explained.

"Does she know she's saying them?" Dawn asked.

"Not really. It's sort of like a flash, you know, but you saw her two seconds afterward. She was normal."

"And after the operation, no more pressing. She'll be all normal all the time," Willow added.

Buffy and Willow each took one of Dawn's hands and they walked down the hall.

Dawn looked at Buffy. "Is that right?"

"Hey, Santa doesn't lie."

Dawn and Willow smiled. As they walked down the hall, a man passed them going the other way with three women. He brushed against Buffy.

"Oh, excuse me," Buffy said.

"Careful, the facts say a-a picnic is in order," he answered, and Buffy recognized him as the security guard. He turned around to look back at them. "What is that thing?" he asked, pointing at Dawn. He walked toward her, and the women with him looked worried. "There-there's no data. There's no pictures on this one there!" He continued to point at Dawn.

His wife moved forward.

"What is the data?" His tone rose with fear. "There's no one in there."

Dawn, frightened, squeezed Buffy's hand. "Mom?"

Buffy turned her away from the guard. "Come on, honey. Don't worry about it." Buffy and Willow stared over their shoulders while they hustled Dawn away.

The guard turned to his wife. "I'm going home?"

When she nodded, he began to chant, "Home? Home, home, home."

His wife escorted him away. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow turned back to look again.

"What's wrong with him, Mom? Is it like Grandma? A thing in his head?"

"I don't think so, I-I think it's, it's different," Buffy said distractedly. "Don't, don't worry about it." She brushed hair back from Dawn's face.

"I guess I missed that, was he bothering you?" Ben asked.

"Hey Ben, uh, this is my girlfriend Willow, and our daughter Dawn."

"Hi."

"Hi," Willow answered, and shook the hand he offered.

"And, uh, yeah, the crazy man was a little, you know, crazy, but it's okay." Buffy glanced down at Dawn, who still looked shaken. "Are they really gonna send him home?"

"Don't get me started," Ben said with disgust. "The mental ward's booked beyond capacity, literally nowhere to put them, so the ones with families, they're letting 'em go home. Like his family's gonna be able to take care of him. He has to have someone to watch him 24-7!" Ben looked at Dawn. "What was he saying to you?"

"I," Dawn began uncertainly, but Buffy cut her off.

"Oh, he was just babbling."

* * *

Willow was restless. The incident with the guard bothered her, as did Ben's obvious interest in Buffy, who was back at the hospital. Dawn was with her so Faith could patrol. Willow sighed and went downstairs. She got her jacket from the closet and the afghan from the couch and went into the back yard. She made herself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs and looked at the sky while her brain bounced from one thing to another.

A few minutes later, Tara came out and handed her a mug. She pulled the other chair next to Willow and sat.

"You know what's weird?" Willow asked.

"Japanese commercials are weird."

"Yes. And also, you know some of the stars we're looking at don't even exist any more? In the time that it takes for their light to reach us, they've died. Exploded. Poof."

"Were, um, were things rough at the hospital?"

Willow shrugged, frowning. "You know, I used to love to look up at them when I was little. They're supposed to make you feel all insignificant, but they made me feel like, like I was in space, part of the stars." She pointed. "There's Canis Minor, and," she moved her hand, "and Cassiopeia."

Tara smiled and pointed. "And the big pineapple."

Willow frowned again. "Hmm. You know, I'm not sure I remember that one."

"Oh, it's, it's a major one." She pointed at a different spot in the sky. "See those three bright stars right over there?"

Willow leaned over and sighted along Tara's pointing arm. "Yeah."

"And see those stars along there?" Tara continued, moving her hand. "That's the bottom of the pineapple."

"It's big."

"Hence the name." She sipped her tea. " The real ones never made sense to me. I, uh, sort of have my own."

Willow, grateful for the distraction, said, "Teach me."

Tara pointed. "See those stars over there? Short man looking uncomfortable."

They both giggled.

Tara continued, moving her hand to outline the shapes she saw. "Uh, moose getting a sponge bath. Umm, little pile o'crackers."

Willow frowned, and Tara admitted, "Tha-that was a bit of a stretch."

They both laughed, and Tara told Willow. "You do it. What would you call, mm, that one?" "Hmm, let's see," Willow stalled, examining the sky. One of the stars became larger and streaked through the sky, trailing a golden tail. "A huge flaming meteor about to crash into something!"

They scrambled to their feet, watching it pass over their heads, heading east. Moments later, the sky lit up for a moment.

* * *

Something dug itself from the flaming rubble and waited while the security guard wandered toward it. As he came closer, it climbed up a tree.

"I know what I said. I said-I said I won't go away far. A person needs to respect a man," he muttered. "And then it says, that, the facts says, he's got to go take a walk and get some fresh air and find some fresh spaces. And some fresh space! And needs to walk to get, to get where he's going."

Suddenly something dropped down from the tree onto his back. The creature had a wrinkly gray face, cloven hooves, and a carapace like a cockroach's. The guard yelled and fell to the ground."

* * *

Paramedics removed a gurney from an ambulance and wheeled it into the emergency room. On the ceiling above, the hairless alien crawled on the ceiling. Its red eyes focused on the patient in the gurney. Its mouth, a round circle of yellow teeth, was open.

* * *

"This thing doesn't work!" Joyce pressed the call button repeatedly. "It isn't working!" Joyce said with irritation.  
"I'm sure they heard you," Buffy said and calmly took the remote from Joyce. Dawn looked up from her book for a moment, then went right back into it.

"I bet it's not even hooked up to anything. Just like the push buttons at the crosswalk that are supposed to make the signal change," Joyce continued crossly.

"I'm sure someone's on - What, the push buttons aren't hooked up to anything?" Buffy asked.

Dr. Kriegel entered the room.

"Oh, tell him, Buffy. Tell him, okay?" Joyce asked.

"Look, Dr. Kriegel, we wanna go home."

"Well, of course. You can come back and visit your mother first thing in the morning."

"No. We. I-I mean, all of us. My mom too," Buffy explained while Joyce looked anxiously at him, nodding. Dawn set her book aside.

"Oh. Well, I understand that, but it's not necessarily the first thing I'd recommend," Dr. Driegel said soothingly.

"I can't! I-I can't stay here waiting for two days for this operation, I just can't."

Dr. Kriegel sighed, but Joyce went on. "It makes my head hurt to be here, can't you tell that?"

"Joyce, there's no reason to get upset."

"No reason to get upset? Oh, right, sorry, I must just think there is because of my brain tumor!"

Dawn looked upset, and Joyce calmed down slightly.

"Wait in the hall for a minute, Dawn," Buffy instructed. Dawn recognized the no-nonsense tone in Buffy's voice and went without protest. "I, I'm sorry I said that, I'm just tired."

"I know," Buffy said. "Listen, Doctor, I don't see why we can't take her home, you know, just until," she gestured. "I, I mean, wouldn't it be better for her to rest someplace where she felt safe and comfortable?"

"Even if it would mean some work for you, taking care of her?"

Joyce sighed and leaned back in bed. "Oh, thank god."

"I'll do it, anything," Buffy said firmly.

Dr. Kriegel sighed and shook heis head. "There are medications to administer, I'd have to go over those with you, and I'd need for you to check her vitals, watch her pretty closely. I'm afraid you won't get a lot of sleep."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm not much of a sleep person anyway."

"Can we go now?" Joyce asked anxiously and started to get out of bed. "Let's go now!"

"Oh, hold on!" She stopped her mother from moving further. "Lemme get all the medications and all the instructions on how to do everything."

"She's right. Let's do this right. We don't wanna forget anything," Dr. Kriegel said.

Joyce sighed.

Dawn was engrossed in her book and didn't notice the alien crawling on the ceiling above her.

* * *

Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles walked through the woods, searching for the meteorite crash site.

"Look, there it is," Giles said, and shone the beam of his flashlight along a trench in the ground. It was nearly four feet wide, 10 feet deep and ran several hundred feet through a clearing. At the end of it was a chunk of rock.

Willow and Xander went down into the trench to examine it.

"Wow. We have meteorite," Willow said, excitement obvious in her voice as she stood over the steaming rock.

"Is it hot?" Anya asked.

Xander stretched his hands toward it.

"Cause, uh, if there's radiation, you could like go all sterile."

Xander quickly stepped back, but Willow touched it cautiously. "No, it's not hot," she reported. "It's warm. And broken." She knelt to get a better look at it while everyone stared. "It's sort of"

"Hollow," Giles finished.

"Yeah," Willow confirmed.

"So, uh, we're all thinking the same thing, right?" Anya asked.

"Festive pinata? Delicious candy?"

"Something evil crashed to earth in this and then broke out and s-slithered away to do badness," Tara said.

"In all fairness, we don't really know about the slithered part," Giles said.

"Oh, no. I'm sure it frisked about like a fluffy lamb," Anya said with more sarcasm than usual.

"Let's look around. Maybe we can figure out where it went," Tara suggested.

Xander helped Willow out of the trench, and she waited for him to climb off before they went after the others. At the treeline, they separated. Moments later, Willow called out, "It went here!"

The others rushed to join her. Giles knelt and checked the body. "No pulse," he said.

Xander joined Giles by the man's head.

"Yep, the space lamb got him," Anya snarked, and Giles threw her a disgusted look.

"I don't see any marks on him," Xander said.

"I, I know him!" Willow realized. "He, he was at the hospital, a mental patient. They released him today."

Everyone leaned over, examining the body. Giles removed a pen and put it at the guard's mouth.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Xander asked.

"I'm not sure, there's something," Giles answered. He stuck the pen in the man's mouth, and it came out covered in clear slime. Everyone reacted to the horrible odor immediately. "That might be toxic. Don't touch it," Giles said unnecessarily.

"Oh yeah, touching it was my first impulse," Xander said. "Luckily I've moved on to my second, which involves dry-heaving and running like hell." He straightened up. "Oh, man, does that smell."

"So what do we do now?" Anya asked.

"We can't call Buffy," Willow sighed. "So, so we'll just figure this out ourselves. We're experienced."

"Yes, 'cause it seems like we're always dealing with creatures from outer space," Anya commented. "Except that we don't ever do that."

"Perhaps we should explore a bit more, head into the woods a bit." Giles suggested.

They all looked into the woods with trepidation.

"Who votes research?" Xander asked

Everyone raised their hands, and they began to walk away.

"Research," Willow confirmed, and moved up by Giles. "I don't wanna be the one who finds the bodies any more," she said. He put his arm around her.

* * *

The evening shift nurse moved through the psychiatric ward, checking on her patients.

"Cold, cold," one of them muttered. She pulled the blankets over him and turned out the light over his bed.

"Wait!" he called. "You can't go!" He snorted. "Don't you be that kind of barn owl!"

The nurse ignored him as she walked away. "Please! Please don't go! Please!" he begged, and began to cry as the nurse turned out the ward light and left the room.

"Please! Please! Please don't," he continued, looking around the dark room. He heard scurrying noises and twisted against the restraints, panting while he struggled to see the source of the noice.

"I can't see you! I can't see you! I can't see you!" he cried.

The alien climbed up his bed and onto his body with a squeal.

The nurse heard a scream. When it didn't continue, she went back to her paperwork.

The alien sat on top of his body, its cloven hands on his chest. It squealed while it spit clear slime onto his face.

* * *

Dr. Kriegel stood in the hallway and checked paperwork one more time. Joyce stood impatiently behind him.

"Well, I guess we're all set then," Dr. Kriegel conceded, and handed Buffy a piece of paper and three pill bottles. "You've got my home phone number, pager number, and here, these are the medications I talked to you about. The sedative and so forth, painkillers."

"Right. No problem," Buffy said.

"Now, if this is gonna be too much for you, we can make your mom perfectly comfortable here," he answered.

"No. No, no, I-I got this. We really, really appreciate," Buffy said while putting the bottles in her jacket pocket.

Joyce cut Buffy off. "You look just like your father when he cries."

Buffy turned to Dr. Kriegel. "I, I told you she's been, uh."

"I know," he answered. "Joyce?" he said, pulling her attention from Buffy. "Joyce. We're all done here. Why don't go home with your girls?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you. Thank you for all your help, doctor."

"I'll see you in a couple of days," he replied and walked away

Buffy held Dawn's hand and offered her arm to her mother.

Joyce linked her arm with Buffy's. "Oh, let's get the hell outta here," she said.

None of them noticed the thing on the ceiling following them.

* * *

Buffy opened the door. Joyce and Dawn followed her inside. "Here we go," Buffy said cheerfully, even though the empty house puzzled her.

"Oh, it's nice to be home," Joyce said happily.

Buffy closed the door and turned on the lights. Joyce winced and shielded her eyes with her hand.

"Do you wanna go to bed, Grandma?"

"Buffy, no, that light is too bright. It's too bright."

Buffy hurriedly turned off the lights while Dawn held Joyce's free hand.

"It's too bright," Joyce repeated. "Buffy, it hurts. It hurts, it hurts my eyes."

"It's off, it's off," Buffy said. "You know what? Why don't we take you upstairs and we'll shut off all the lights up there. Okay? Come on."

Buffy led Joyce upstairs with Dawn trailing them.

Not long after, Buffy and Dawn sat on the couch, watching TV while they waited for Willow to return. Neither of them noticed the thing on the ceiling or heard Joyce walk behind them. The sound of dishes clinking together in the kitchen caught Buffy's attention and she turned off the TV. She and Dawn got off the couch and went toward the kitchen.

"Mom?" Buffy asked.

There were more crashing noises, and Buffy and Dawn entered the kitchen to see Joyce bent over, checking something in the refrigerator. Its light was the only one on.

A sizzling noise got Buffy's attention, and she hurried to the stove, where a pan smoked. "Oh, my" Buffy coughed, and dumped the pan into the sink. It sizzled louder as cold water hit it.

Joyce straightened up. She ignored Dawn.

"Mom, wha, what are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast," Joyce said angrily, and slammed the refrigerator closed. "And you shouldn't eat any more, you're disgustingly fat."

Buffy looked hurt. Joyce looked at her, confused. "Oh, Buffy, I don't know what I'm doing."

"You just need some rest. We'll put you back to bed." Buffy squatted for a moment to pick up Dawn before taking Joyce's arm and leading her upstairs.

"OK, here we go," Buffy said, and closed the pill bottle. She took the empty water glass from Joyce. "That will help you sleep. Come on, let's get you all tucked into bed."

She adjusted the covers and picked up Joyce's bathroom. Dawn climbed up on the bed to give Joyce a goodnight hug and kiss.

Joyce gasped and sat up. "Don't touch me! You, you thing!"

Dawn slid off the bed, whimpering.

"Get away from me!" Joyce continued angrily. You're nothing, you're, you're a shadow!" she continued while Buffy picked up her daughter.

"Mom."

"I don't know what you are or how you got here!"

"Mom, it's Dawn." Dawn hid her face in Buffy's shoulder and covered her ears.

After a few moments, Joyce looked at them oddly. "Dawn? Honey, what's wrong?"

Dawn stayed hidden, and Buffy said, "She's, uh, just tired. We all are. Lay down now," she coaxed, relieved when Joyce did. "Come on, go to sleep. I'll check in on you in a little bit." She left and carried Dawn to her room. She sat in the rocker and rubbed Dawn's shoulder.

"She hates me."

"No," Buffy said, hoping the rocking would calm both of them.

"She called me a thing."

"She loves you. Okay? She's not herself. I told you what the doctor said about the tumor."

Dawn shook her head. "No, not just Grandma. People. They keep saying weird stuff about me."

"Are you talking about the man in the hospital?"

"He called me a thing too. And there was another one. Weird guy outside the magic shop. He said I didn't belong. He said I wasn't real. Why does everybody keep doing that? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Buffy said firmly, wishing Willow was there. "It's not you. I think there's something that happens in people's brains when there's something wrong. It's, it's like a short-circuit, and it makes them feel like nothing's real except for them. That's all it is."

Dawn looked unconvinced.

"Look, it is not you, ok? And if anyone says anything like that to you again, don't listen. Even if it's Grandma."

Dawn stared at her, then shook her head. "I hate it." She knew she was different, but never felt it at home until now.

"I know." Buffy rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Just don't listen."

* * *

Xander stared at the small model of the solar system hanging above his head. Behind him, Giles and Willow sat at a table, which was covered with covered with books. Bookshelves surrounded them.

"Look at how teeny Mercury is compared to, like, Saturn. Whereas in contrast, the cars of the same name"

"Xander, please, we have work to do here," Giles said tiredly.

Xander walked toward them. "I still don't get why we had to come here to get info about a killer snot monster." He sat at the table.

"Because it's a killer snot monster from outer space." He paused. "I did not say that."

Xander smirked at Giles while Willow on the terminal at the end of the table.

"Demons enter our world in all sorts of ways. This one came from above," Giles lectured.

"And the university library's astronomy section is the home of aboveness. Got it. Hey, take in the study material, too." He held up a book titled "Meteors and You" while Tara and Anya approached.

"We've been scouring all the international periodicals for any other meteorite landings in the last week," Tara said.

"Big zippo," Anya grumbled, and sat by Xander.

"Well, then it would appear that the world is not being invaded," Giles said.

"I'm pretty pleased about that," Tara said.

"Uh, guys? I've got some stuff." Willow looked around the monitor, and they looked back. "The most recent meteoric anomaly was the Tunguska blast in Russia in 1917."

Giles got up and stood behind her so he could see the screen. "Some witnesses claimed the meteor was hollow," Willow continued.

"Hmm. Maybe with a chewy demon center like ours," Xander speculated.

"How far back does this list of anomalies go?" Giles asked.

"Pretty far. Back to the Queller impact in the twelfth century."

"The what?" Tara said.

"Queller. I-I don't know why they call it that, it didn't hit a place called Queller or anything. It landed just outside of Reykjavik in Iceland."

"Wait, I just saw," Xander said, flipping pages. "Queller. Quell, here, here! "Primitive people used to believe that the moon was a cause of insanity. Sometimes they would pray to the moon to send a special meteor to fix the problem the moon had caused. These meteors were expected to **quell**," he slammed the book on the table, "the madmen."

"The man in the woods. He was a mental patient," Tara said.

"And he got pretty well, quelled," Xander answered.

"Okay, I'm looking in history right now," Willow said, her fingers racing over the keyboard. "It says in the Middle Ages there were these sweeping plagues of madness. People were losing their marbles everywhere. But then it would suddenly subside. And these dates look pretty close. Like-like maybe it happened after each one of the meteor events."

"So something emerged from the meteors," Giles said, "and quelled the madmen."

"Meteor go boom, crazy guy goes bye-bye," Xander summarized.

"Xander's little book made it sound like this Queller thing had to be summoned," Tara added. "So. Who summoned it?"

"Who else? My money's on Glory, our resident beastie summoner," Xander said.

"I'm going to call Buffy," Willow said firmly. She got up and headed toward the lobby, where a payphone was stuck in a corner. She came back a few minutes later. "Joyce was released from the hospital, but they aren't home yet. I think we need to get over there."

* * *

Joyce lay awake, muttering angrily. "I wish that someone had bothered to tell me that there would be tennis being played!" She kicked the blankets off and held her head, still on the pillow, in her hands. "I just didn't know. Those eyes. Those eyes, they're like gasoline puddles!" She continued in a lower tone. "Tell me. Tell me because I need to know why, why are you staring at me like that?"

Dawn was still awake in her bed, and hugged a stuffed animal tightly. As hard as she tried, she couldn't tune Joyce out.

"What are you asking me? You are asking me, aren't you? Is this a test? And if this counts for the final grade, I need to know now! Okay, there are teachers, and they put this on the syllabus, but they do not stare down at you, they do not cling, they do not look down on you."

Dawn pulled her pillow over her ears, but could still hear Joyce, who was now crying.

"You know there are people who are nice, and they give you presents, even when you are bad."

In the kitchen, Buffy turned up the radio and began to wash the dishes. She chewed on her lip, trying to hold it together, but after a few dishes, couldn't. She leaned over the sink, sobbing.

Upstairs, Joyce's rant continued. "Does someone know you're here? Because they should have told you that at the gate. You are **not** supposed to be here. I need to rest now. I, I don't like the way you're staring at me!" She paused to stare wide-eyed at the ceiling. "Did they tell you that at the gate?" Her tone became harsher. "Stop staring at me. I don't like it," she said firmly.

The Queller, on the ceiling above her, didn't answer.

"I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them, you are going to go away."

The Queller squealed and dropped down on top of Joyce. She screamed.

Dawn got out of bed.

Joyce struggled. "Get off me!"

It squealed and spit slime onto her face. She shook her head in an attempt to thforw it off.

Dawn opened the door. She saw the thing on her grandmother and began to yell. "Mom! Mom!" She screamed louder as Joyce continued to struggle. She looked desparately around the room and saw the coat rack in the corner. She struggled to pick it up and ran toward the bed.

The impact shoved the Queller off Joyce and onto the floor on the other side of the bed. Dawn yelled again. "Mom!"

Joyce clawed at the slime hardening on her face while the Queller scuttled back onto the bed. It launched itself at Dawn, squeaking. Dawn screamed in terror and headed out the door. The Queller chased her down the hall, and Dawn ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Mom!" she bellowed again, and went back into Joyce's room. She yelled for Buffy again before slamming the hall door.

Downstairs, Buffy turned off the faucet and wiped her face with the towel. She sighed and turned down the radio, and for the first time heard Dawn yell. She raced out of the kitchen, taking the stairs three at a time.

She opened the door to Joyce's room in a rush. "What? What? What is it?"

"There's something out there, Mom. It's after Grandma!"

"Stay in here. Don't leave this room," Buffy instructed.

She closed the door, and the Queller dropped from the ceiling onto her head. She grabbed it and slammed it into the wall, but lost her balance as it struggled. They tumbled down the stairs. The Queller squeaked and crawled away. Buffy stood up, rubbing her neck, and looked around.

Dawn and Joyce sat on the bed, Joyce hugging Dawn. "It's okay, my baby. It's okay," she said, as much to comfort herself as Dawn, who stared at the door.

Buffy went slowly through the dark house, searching for the demon. In the kitchen, she removed the biggest knife from the rack and headed back toward the main part of the house.

The front door squeaked. "Yo, anybody here?" Faith called.

"Faith! There's something loose in here. Be careful," Buffy answered.

"Like what?"

"Giant cockroach thingy," Buffy answered from the dining room.

Faith saw Buffy's knife and pulled one from her boot.

The Queller attacked from the left, jumping onto Faith's face and knocking her to the ground. She yelped when she landed on the floor with the demon on top of her, choking her. Buffy watched, waiting for an opening. Faith kicked out and hit Buffy's hand, sending the knife flying.

Buffy winced, catching the demon's attention. The Queller leaped toward her, its impact sending her into the wall. They fell to the floor, with the Queller on top of Buffy. She punched it until it let go, then threw it away. She scrambled back, hoping for a second to get to her feet or reach her weapon.

Faith threw her knife at the thing. It sank through the carapace with a cracking sound, and bought Buffy enough time to reach the knife she dropped earlier. She grabbed it and attacked the demon. By the time she reached it, Faith was there. They stabbed it until it stopped screaming, and a few times after that.

Faith held her hand out. Buffy took it and let Faith pull her to her feet. She didn't say anything, just sprinted upstairs.

The door opened, and Faith looked up at the rest of her family.

Buffy shoved Joyce's door open. "It's gone. We killed it."

"Oh god," Joyce said, relieved.

"It's gone?" Dawn asked. "You promise?"

"I promise," Buffy said firmly. She leaned over them on the bed and put her arms around them. Joyce and Dawn put her their heads on her shoulders. "Everything's all right," she said softly, and turned to kiss Dawn's head. "Everything's all right."

* * *

Ben walked through the employee parking lot until he found his car. He got in and looked around nervously before closing the door.

"It's strange," Dreg said from the back seat, startling Ben, who looked at him in the rear view mirror. "A body might ask what exactly it is you think you're doing. He might ask what all this was meant to accomplish. Because to a humble postulant, it looks like chaos. Like unnecessary attention drawn where it ought not to be."

"Get out!" Ben ordered angrily.

"Sir," Dreg responded, but exited the car. He stood by the driver's window. "Sir, forgive me. I just want to understand. Why summon the Queller?"

"What do you think? Because I'm cleaning up Glory's mess. Just like I've done my whole damn life." Ben started the car and drove off, leaving Dreg in the parking lot.

* * *

Faith answered Willow's unasked question. "Upstairs."

Willow took off without hesitation. Tara headed for the kitchen and returned with a roll of paper towels. She and Faith began to clean up the mess. Xander sighed and headed out the back door. He knew where the shovel was, and started digging a hole at the end of one of the flower beds. Anya kept him company.

Giles watched Tara and Faith for a few moments, then excused himself. He left without saying anything more.

Willow hesitated in the doorway. She watched Buffy comfort Joyce and Dawn for a few seconds before joining them. She sat beside Dawn on the bed, reaching around her to rest one hand on Buffy's head.

It took them a while to separate Joyce and Dawn. Willow escorted Dawn back to her bedroom. They sat in the rocker and Dawn told her what happened. Willow listened, frowning. Joyce's behavior was excusable, but she hated it when Buffy's job followed them home. That her daughter was terrorized by something nearly as big as she was hurt her; at the same time, Willow was proud of her initiative and her attempt to protect her grandmother. They stayed in the rocker until Dawn fell asleep.

In the next room, Buffy helped her mother settle down for the night for the third time. She hoped it would take this time. She adjusted the bedclothes and gave Joyce another pill. She left the dimmest light in the room on, and sat beside her mother on the bed.

"Buffy," Joyce said drowsily.

"It's all right, Mom," Buffy repeated for the umpteenth time. "Go to sleep. I won't let anything happen."

"OK," Joyce agreed, and closed her eyes. Buffy waited until she was completely asleep to leave, and left the door partly open.

She went to Dawn's room. Dawn was finally asleep, and she took her from Willow and put her in her bed. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead, then stepped back so Willow could do the same. They stood, leaning against each other, and watched her silently for a few minutes, and left her door, too, partly open.

Willow followed Buffy downstairs. Tara was on her knees, finishing the cleanup, and looked up at them. "I think we got it all."

"Thanks," Buffy said.

"Xander and Faith are burying it in the back yard."

Buffy nodded. She was completely exhausted. "If it's ok, we're gonna go to bed," she told Tara.

Tara nodded and kept working.

Buffy and Willow climbed the stairs again. In their room, Buffy closed the door and pulled Willow tightly against her. The tears she tried so hard to hold in earlier came in a torrent. Willow didn't make any verbal effort to comfort Buffy. Instead, she moved them to the bed and pulled Buffy down beside her. She held Buffy while she cried herself to sleep, but lay awake long afterward.

* * *

After Xander and Anya left, Faith sat on the sofa, flipping through the television channels. Tara curled into her, and Faith put her arm around her.

"What was that thing?" Faith asked.

"Queller demon. Somebody called it to kill all the mental patients."

"Who?"

"Xander thinks it was Glory."

"Great. Wonder what else she has in her zoo?"

"I don't even want to know," Tara shuddered.

"Me neither," Faith admitted. "I'm having enough trouble keeping up with the vampires," she admitted.

"I'll go with you tomorrow night."

"No, you won't. I hate it when you're out there. Besides, you need to keep up with your school work. You're spendin' way too much time in the shop."

"My school work is fine," Tara said. "And I like spending time with you."

"Me, too." Faith leaned over and kissed her briefly. "But school is your job, and keepin' the shop open and killin' vampires is mine, and never the twain shall meet."

Tara smiled. "You've been reading poetry again."

Faith shrugged and turned off the television. She'd been through the channel selection three times without finding anything to hold her attention. "You ready for bed?"

"Maybe."

Faith grinned. "Need incentive?"

Tara grinned back. "What'cha got in mind?"

"Come with me and you'll find out." Faith stood up and tugged on Tara's hand. Tara followed her, smiling.

* * *

Willow skipped classes the next day. Faith and Tara were gone by the time she, Dawn, and Buffy got out of bed. They spent the day helping Buffy tend to Joyce, who wore sunglasses all day, even as she insisted she was fine. Willow spent time with Joyce so Dawn and Buffy could talk about what transpired the night before. Buffy praised Dawn for her quick thinking and reassured her that it wouldn't happen again before sending her off to sit in her grandmother's lap while she sat in the kitchen and waited for Willow.

It wasn't a long wait. They had been spending too many hours apart to suit either of them, and Willow soon came into the kitchen. "You all right?"

"Better," Buffy said, holding out her hand. When Willow took it, Buffy pulled her into her lap.

"Better how?"

"Better with you here."

"I'm sorry we weren't last night."

"It's crazy, Will. And I'm so worried about Mom."

"They can fix it, Buffy," Willow said calmly. "I researched it. I know what the doctor said, but what I found is that if they can remove the tumor, she'll make a complete recovery."

"OK, but what about Dawn? You didn't hear what she said last night. She knows something's going on. Three different people have looked at her and said she doesn't exist. She's really spooked."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her they were sick. Broken. They couldn't help it, and it didn't mean anything."

"Did Dawn believe you?"

"I hope so."

Willow kissed her gently. "That's all we can do right now, that and keep her safe."

"What if we can't?" Buffy asked, voicing her greatest concern in a small voice.

"We will," Willow answered firmly. She hugged Buffy tightly. "I want you to let Faith patrol tonight."

"She's been out every night," Buffy whined.

"Your mom needs you here tonight, and you need to rest." Willow kept her tone gentle, but Buffy could tell she wouldn't win.

"All right," she acquiesced.

"Good." Willow kissed her again. "I love you, Buffy. We'll get through this."

Buffy didn't answer. She listened to Willow's heartbeat and slid her hand under Willow's shirt. She needed comforting, and Willow stayed still until Buffy moved.

* * *

Buffy sat beside Joyce on the bed, holding her hand while a nurse put an IV in her other arm. After the nurse left, Joyce looked at her daughter. "Buffy, uh, I'm gonna ask you something, and if I'm, if I'm being crazy, you just tell me, ok?"

Buffy nodded. "You got it."

"The other day, well, actually, I'm, I'm not sure when, the days seem to all bleed together."

"It's not important."

"No, I guess it isn't. I do know I was, pretty out of it, and I had not-not a dream, exactly, more like I had this knowledge, i-it just came to me like, truth, you know? Even though it didn't seem, possible, even though I shouldn't even think such things."  
Buffy frowned. "What?"

"Dawn. She's not, ours, is she?"

Buffy, startled, looked at her mother, then looked down. She looked Joyce in the eye. "Yes, she is."

"She's, she does belong to us?"

"Yes, she does."

"And she's important. To the world. Precious. As precious as you are to me."

Buffy smiled and nodded again. They hugged.

"Oh, my sweet brave Buffy. What would I do without you?"

Buffy squeezed Joyce tightly, wondering the same about her mother.

Not long after, the orderlies came to take Joyce to surgery. She lay with one hand by her head, and she raised it and smiled at the group clustered in the hallway.

Buffy held Dawn, and encouraged her to wave back. Willow had her arm around Buffy and waved with the other. Xander, Anya, Tara, Faith, and Giles stood behind them and watched.

As her mother disappeared from sight, Buffy looked up the hallway, checking the ceiling for anything that didn't belong.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dialogue from Triangle by Jane Espenson

* * *

_

Buffy and Faith darted around each other, sparring in accordance with Giles' directions.

"They haven't told us anything we don't all ready know," Faith complained. "What makes ya think they'll be able to help any more?"

"Buffy, you're dropping your shoulder. The, uh, resources that the Watcher's Council has at their disposal." He sighed wistfully. "I mean, the Central Library alone is just massive."

Buffy ducked under Faith's fist. "Do not talk about the books again. You get all," she paused, trying to find a word, and gave up. "And sometimes there's drool." She swept her left leg toward Faith, who jumped nimbly in the air.

"I'm sorry, but we, we've really exhausted the materials I have here, and we're coming up empty." He looked at them thoughtfully. "You're still dropping your shoulder." When Faith smirked, he reminded her, "I can see when you're going with your right."

"Answer me," Faith demanded, and bent back, away from Buffy's fist.

"I won't mention Dawn's name, I promise."

Both Slayers stopped and turned to look at Giles.

"They all ready know that Glory is looking for the Key. They don't need to know more than that."

"I don't trust them," Buffy said.

"I know. That's why we hold our cards close to the vest and try to force them to show theirs."

Faith laughed. "You've been watching old Westerns again."

Giles blushed. "I will not do anything to endanger Dawn. They are our best resource. Back to work."

As she resumed her position, Buffy said, "If it will help you find out anything about more about Glory, I don't have to like it, but I'll deal with it." She backed away from Faith's first offensive moves, trying to remember to keep her shoulder up.

* * *

The next afternoon, all of them but Faith sat around the table, continuing to research. Dawn sat between Buffy and Willow, concentrating on her book.

"You're going away for a *week*? That's great!" Anya said happily.

"Yes, yes, everybody seems delighted about it," Giles grumbled, picking the next book from the pile.

"Well, I get to run the store, right?" Anya said.

Giles looked up, eyes wide. "You? Ah, well, it's quite a lot for one person to take care of. Well, I-I mean, the trash men, for example, I mean, they, they, they've been making such a mess in the back alley, the recycling people can't get in there to collect. Well, somebody has to talk to them."

"I can take care of that," Anya answered confidently.

"I'm envious, Mr. Giles," Tara said. "A trip to England sounds so exciting and exotic." She paused as she realized what she said. "Uh, unless you're English."

Giles grinned at her while Buffy said, "Look, don't worry about the shop. We'll take care of it. We can open and close, and, and we'll deal with everyone."

Anya frowned.

"We can come by between classes! Usually I use that time to copy over my class notes with a system of different colored pens, but it's been pointed out to me that that's, you know, insane."

"I said 'quirky,'" Buffy responded quickly.

"Hello, I work here!," Anya said, her annoyance clear from her tone. "I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah, Anya can do it," Xander said without looking up from his book.

"Thanks, sweetie." Anya patted Xander's shoulder. "Well said."

"Um, Anya, while, while I completely trust you uh, uh, to take care of the inventory and the money, um, dealing with people requires a certain, uh, finesse."

"I have finesse!" Anya told Giles angrily. "I have finesse coming out of my bottom! I can completely lie to the health inspector. I can, you know, distract him with coy smiles, and, and bribe him with money and goods."

"See there? She'll be great," Xander added.

"Don't worry, Giles," Willow reassured. "We'll help her take care of everything. It'll be ship-shape. Better, it'll be shop-shape."

"Xander, she's talking to Giles like I'm not here. Make her stop."

"Perhaps I'd better call the airline," Giles said, looking around the table.

"I'm just trying to help out! Xander, tell her," Willow said. When he didn't reply, he smacked his arm.

"Schedule an earlier flight back," Giles decided, and got up. "Excuse me."

"Tell her that I don't need her help," Anya ordered Xander.

Xander, between Willow and Anya, decided to stay out of their argument, and lowered his head more, as if the book was extremely interesting.

* * *

Tara and Willow left with Faith when the Slayer went to open the gallery. Faith left them at the edge of campus and veered off toward downtown.

When she finished drying the dishes, Buffy went upstairs to check on her mother again. She found Joyce wearing a striped sweater and dark pants, a scarf hiding her hair. Her bathrobe was on the bed.

"You!" Buffy said, surprised. "You with the actual clothing, who are you?" She turned toward the door.

"It's hard to recognize me, huh?" Joyce answered.

"No more bathrobe."

"Hmm. I looked at it today, and there it was, all fuzzy and blue, and I just couldn't stand it any more."

"I don't think the rest of us will miss it much either," Buffy smiled. "It was getting a little ripe, Mom."

"It doesn't smell!" Joyce said defensively. "Fine, fine, make your funny jokes at the expense of the woman with the hole in her skull." She sat on the bed.

"I don't wanna tire you out. I think it's library day. Willow's going to the Magic Box to help Anya after class, so call there if you need us." Buffy darted to the bed and kissed her mother's cheek before hurrying downstairs to check on Dawn.

* * *

While Anya worked the register, Willow stood in front of the herb shelves with an open book in her hand. "Good," she said to herself. "Hellebore's next." She turned and put it on the counter. "I tried to use it to de-rat Amy," she told Anya, "and it didn't work. But I think it might have made her really smart. She keeps giving me these looks like she's planning something. Rubbing her paws together."

"What are you doing?" Anya sounded more aggravated than curious.

"I'm gonna try out a few spells," Willow answered. "There's this one where you create a light, and Tara and I were talking and we thought, what if you could make, like, simulated sunlight? Then if one of us got caught, we could just go, 'Presto!' Except it wouldn't be 'presto' exactly, and voom! Floating ball of sunlight, vamps get dusty. Don't think you'd wanna watch, though."

"That's swell, but you can't use this stuff. Giles has only been gone two days and you're already causing trouble. You shouldn't do things while he's gone."

"You're the fish!" Willow smiled.

"What?" Anya was thrown.

"The, the fish in the bowl, in The Cat in the Hat. He was always saying that the cat shouldn't be there while the mother was out."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's one of Dawn's books. This cat does all this mischief. He balances a bunch of stuff, including that fish in the bowl. But don't try it for real when you're six, because then you're not allowed to have fish for five years."

"You're referencing literature I have no way to be familiar with. You're trying to make me feel left out, and you're stealing!" Anya was getting more wound up as the conversation continued.

"I'm not stealing. I, I'm just taking things without paying for th-" Willow paused. "In what twisted dictionary is that stealing? Besides, Giles would be totally fine with this. C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll show you how to do some stuff. You could be floatin' pencils by the end of the day."

"Sometimes I miss having powers," Anya sighed, and Willow grinned. After a moment, Anya realized what Willow was doing. "Oh! I know what this is," she said, shaking her finger at Willow. "This is peer pressure! Any second now you're gonna make me smoke tobacco and, and have drugs."

"Look how easy," Willow smirked, drawing Anya's attention to the counter. A small stick of dried sage and a vial rose from the table and floated in the air.

"Hey! Don't float the merchandise," Anya protested, and reached past Willow to grab them and pull them back onto the counter.

Willow turned and levitated some books from the table.

"Stop that!" Anya insisted, and headed for the table.

Xander came up from the basement and walked past the floating books without noticing them.

"Hey, look at this, my two favorite girls!"

"Xander, Willow's stealing. She's a burglar."

"Right, the cunning, broad daylight in front of everyone burglar. Xander, I'm just doing a spell to help Buffy."

Xander nodded.

"Xander, Giles left me in charge. Tell her."

"Hey, hey, Judge Xander requesting a recess here."

"Xander, what I'm doing, it's a good thing. And if it doesn't work, Giles never even needs to know about it," Willow rationalized while grinding herbs with a mortar and pestle. She finished, took a pinch from the bowl, and sprinkled it on the cash register, which promptly disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. "Oops."

Anya rushed behind the counter. "The cash register! What did you do with the cash register? Dear god!"

"I'll fix it, I'll fix it!" Willow said. "Recursat."

The cash register appeared when the second puff of pink smoke disappeared. Most of the register tape was hanging out.

"There, all back. Good as new," Willow said proudly.

"Money. Did you hurt the money?" Anya opened the cash register and coughed when white smoke came out of the drawer. "Money good?" She removed some cash and shook it at Xander. "She endangered the money!"

Xander shrugged.

"Of course, that's what she cares about. I like money better than people. People can so rarely be exchanged for goods and/or services," Willow mocked.

"Xander, she's pretending to be me!"

"Well, can you even believe how she's acting?"

"Okay, you know what?" Xander said. "I'm tired of being the one in the middle. I'm not gonna let you pull me into this."

"I'm not."

Xander ignored her. "Whatever the issue is between you two, just figure it out without me." He headed for the door.

"Xander, don't go!" Anya called, but Xander slammed the door.

"You made him mad," Willow said softly.

"Me?!" Anya said incredulously.

"You," Willow answered, and went out into the shop. She returned to the counter with a cauldron and placed it on the counter. She picked up the book and opened it to a different page, then began to gather ingredients.

Anya grabbed a notebook and pencil from under the register and perched on a stool to watch Willow.

"Fleabane." Willow measured the herb into the mortar.

"Fifteen cents," Anya said, writing it in the notebook.

"Salamander eyes." Willow added them to the mortar.

"Ten bucks for twelve. Bargain."

"Bindweed."

" Ugh, ooh, that's a pricey one."

"Would you stop that? It's very distracting," Willow said irritably.

"Fine. Make your little ball of sunshine. I'll be quiet."

"Good, because this spell is very sensitive. Once I begin, any non-ritual word can disrupt it." Willow picked up the pestle and began to grind the ingredients.

"Fine," Anya said snippily.

"Ok, here we go." Willow poured the mixture into the cauldron, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Did you start yet?"

Willow exhaled loudly and gave Anya an annoyed look. "Shh, no! This is it." She closed here eyes and inhaled again. "Spirits of light, I invoke thee. Let the gloom of darkness part before you."

A small circle of yellow-orange light rose from the cauldron and began to spin.

"Let the moonlight be made pale by your presence," Willow continued. "Spirits"

"Is it done?" Anya asked.

Willow shushed her while the circle became larger and brighter. "Spirits of light, grant my wishes."

"Sorry, I thought you were done."

"Do you *wanna* screw this up?" Willow asked angrily and turned to Anya.

The circle of light continued to grow and twist

"No. No. I'm sure you can do that all on your own," Anya answered.

"Hey Anya, whatever really has you mad, why don't you just say it, like you do every other thought that stomps through your brain?"

Anya stood. "I believe I have said it."

"No. You haven't. Come on. Let it out!" Willow taunted.

The light dropped through the glass countertop and touched a large crystal ball in the display case. It flashed and a large demon appeared next to the counter. Willow and Anya shrieked and grabbed each other.

They stared at the demon. It was seven feet tall, with long red hair, scaly green skin, a large red beard, and horns. He held a large hammer. It stumbled and swayed for a few seconds before becoming steady, then looked at himself. When he looked around the room, he saw Anya and Willow.

The demon roared, and the women shrieked and grabbed each other again. Growling, he smashed his hammer through the display case. He destroyed a statue on a pedestal on his way out the door.

Willow and Anya cautiously followed him.

"He's not a ball of sunshine," Willow said.

"You think?" Anya asked sarcastically. "We better keep track of it until we can find Buffy or Faith."

Moments later, they were in Giles' new car, breaking the speed limit while they tracked the demon through town.

"There, that parked car." Anya pointed to a parked car with the side smashed in. "We're still on his trail."

Willow, in the passenger seat, tried to keep papers from flying away while she read the top one. The car screeched around a corner.

"I don't even get how we made that guy, because, wow, advanced!" Willow said, most of her attention on the papers.

"No one made him. He must have been trapped in that crystal, and you released him."

"_**I**_ released him? No, this was definitely a "we" thing. Or, or a "you" thing! I-it definitely feels like a you thing."

"Look, just find the reversal spell. And hurry! Look what he did to that lamppost!"

"I'm trying to. Put the top up, the pages are all blowy."

"I don't know how to put the top up, I only just figured out what the left pedal does." Anya smiled at Willow. "It makes us stop!" she explained, and slammed on the brakes.

Willow grabbed the door to remain in her seat. "You don't know how to drive?" she yelled while Anya got the car moving again. "Why didn't you say you don't know how to drive?"

"Well, I couldn't know if I could until I tried, could I?"

They looked at each other angrily.

"This is very, very bad. There, there's an ogre on the loose"

"Troll," Anya corrected.

"What?"

"Troll on the loose. Now hold on, I'm gonna press the right pedal harder," she smiled. "I expect us to accelerate." She pressed on the gas pedal and they were thrown back in their seats as the car picked up speed.

Willow was furious. "There's a troll on the loose, and you're gonna crash Giles' car!" she yelled.

"It's likely," Anya agreed. "We're going very fast. You should have listened to me and not done the spell. Giles put me in charge."

"Giles can be an idiot. The smart kind, but still."

"Xander agreed," Anya said smugly.

"Oh, right. Xander doesn't step out of line," Willow answered sarcastically.

Anya turned her attention to Willow. "Well, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Willow looked up and pointed at something.

Anya looked back at the road and turned the wheel quickly. The car screeched around another corner, barely missing another parked car, which had its roof bashed in. Some of the papers escaped from Willow's hand and were lost in the wind behind the car. Willow turned to look at them.

"Find that spell quickly!" Anya ordered.

"Whoa, that's gone."

* * *

"This is very bad," Buffy said softly. She scooped Dawn up and stepped over the mess in the doorway. "Willow? Anya?"

When she didn't get an answer, she left the stop quickly. Buffy hurried to the art gallery and went to the office, where Tara sat at Joyce's desk. "You stay with Aunt Tara for a while, ok? I'm gonna find Mommy."

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"The Magic Box is all torn up and Willow and Anya are gone."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tara offered.

"No. I just need you to keep an eye on Dawn. I'll call if I need you guys." Buffy kissed Dawn's head and took off again.

Moments later, Faith entered the office. "Thought I heard the bell. Hey, kiddo!"

"Buffy said something's wrong at the Magic Box."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Probably Red and the demon girl having another argument."

"Mommy's not there."

"I'm sure your Mom will find her," Faith reassured her.

* * *

By nightfall, the troll had wandered through much of Sunnydale. He turned a corner and saw a dumpster, which he smacked with his hammer. He laughed as it spun across the street. "Puny receptacle!" he laughed loudly.

People on the other side of the street stared, and the troll growled. "You do well to flee, townspeople! I will pillage your lands and dwellings!"

The people took off, but the troll continued his rant. "I will burn your crops and make merry sport with your more attractive daughters! Ha ha ha! Mark my words!" He paused and sniffed the air. "Oooh! Ale! I smell delicious ale!"

He turned and followed the odor.

Xander looked up from his table when the door to the Bronze opened and sighed when a large creature entered. "Great," he muttered. "I shoulda gone to Willy's."

"Ale! Yes!" the troll yelled, and walked over to the barback, who had two kegs on a dolly. "Ah, fragrant ale!" he sighed and lifted a keg with one hand. He knocked the plug from the keg and drained it, and dropped the empty container. He looked around and spotted a server. "Barmaid! Bring me stronger ale, and some plump, succulent babies to eat."

When the barmaid didn't move immediately, the troll pointed at Xander. "You there!" He approached Xander. "Do you know where there are babies?"

"Um, listen," Xander began.

"I find myself very hungry. And when I'm hungry I grow short of patience," the troll threatened.

"Well, we can take care of the hungry, so how's about you just sit down in one of the, uh, sturdier chairs, and we can have a calm talk and something to eat."

"Can it be babies?" the troll asked eagerly.

"Well, not so much."

"Oh," the troll said with disappointment.

"But maybe some roast pigs, and, and stags, and, uh, much hearty grog," Xander grinned nervously.

"You cannot appease me!" the troll growled. "Do not try!" He turned toward the bar and bellowed, "More ale!" before grabbing the second keg from the dolly.

While the troll was distracted, Xander got up and moved toward the door. When he reached it, Willow and Anya opened it.

"Xander! You shouldn't be here," Anya said. "There's a troll." She went to him and put her arms around him.

"Uh, a big guy? Hammer?" Xander asked, and Anya nodded. " I think I noticed him." Xander pointed toward the troll, who was still busy with the second key.

"I wish Buffy was here," Willow said.

Seconds later, the door opened again, and Buffy ran in.

"I'm here," Buffy said to her friends. "What's going on? Where did he come from?"

"I wish I had a Cray supercomputer," Willow said. "What?" She looked around, then shrugged at her friends, who looked at her quizzically.

"Willow stole ingredients and released him from a purple crystal. He's a troll," Anya said.

"You did this?" Buffy asked.

"Me? No, we. I mean, us." Willow pointed at Anya. "Uh, her. It's very complex."

"Well, we can stop him," Anya said. "Willow, do the spell."

Willow opened the book she carried in from the car. "Uh, let the conjuring be"

The troll heard her and dropped the keg. "Stop!" he yelled, and growled at them.

"Nobody lets me finish," Willow complained.

"You. Told the witch to do that, Anyanka. You seem determined to put an end to all my fun. Just like you always did when we were dating!"

Anya looked alarmed. Buffy and Willow stared at her, and Xander frowned.

"You dated him?" Xander asked.

"You dated a troll?" Buffy asked.

"And we're surprised by this?" Willow said.

"Well, he wasn't a troll then!" Anya explained. "You know, he was just a big dumb guy, and. Well, you know, he cheated on me and I made him into a troll, which by the way is how I got the job as a vengeance demon."

The troll roared with rage and smashed the bar with his hammer. That was the last straw for the patrons, who began to exit, screaming with panic.

"I did not cheat!" the troll bellowed. "Not in my heart. It was only one wench. I had had a great deal of mead! Next thing I know, I'm a troll. Oh. Oh. You did this, Anyaka. You will die for this.

"But, but you seem to enjoy being a troll," Xander said.

The troll shrugged. "I adjusted. And then what happened? Witches? Filthy, disgusting witches."

Willow looked offended.

"They trapped me. I was imprisoned in that crystal for centuries. Oooo, a curse on all witches! All must die!"

"Willow, again," Buffy prompted.

Willow looked from the troll to Buffy, then back at the book. "Let the conjuring be undone. Return the beast to native form," she read.

The troll moved toward her. "Witch, you must stop!"

Willow read more quickly. "Keep it far from us and ours as long as my voice shall sound."

Olaf paused, and when nothing happened, he laughed. "It did not work!"

Willow frantically flipped the pages. "Ok, wait! Uh, let the conjuring"

The troll lunged toward Willow, but Buffy kicked him in the chest. She drove him back, kicking and punching, until he was laid out on a pool table. They struggled for the hammer, and the troll pushed Buffy off. She flew threw the air and landed in a heap on the floor.

The troll went on a rampage. He swung wildly at the pillars supporting the mezzanine and somehow managed to connect every time. The pillars crumbled, dropping flooring, people, tables, and chairs onto the main floor. A table landed on Buffy, and by the time she got out from beneath it, the troll was gone.

"You all right?" she asked Willow, who nodded. "Xander, follow him. Anya, you and Willow go back to the magic shop and find a spell that will actually stop him." Buffy didn't wait for an answer. Xander kissed Anya's cheek before jogging out the door. After a moment, Willow and Anya left, too.

* * *

Willow frantically browsed the shelves looking for anything she thought might help. "Hurry up! I'm taking everything on relocation spells, suspension spells, and, what the heck, spells to make him really sleepy, 'cause, slightly better." She gathered an armload of books and dropped them onto the table.

Anya came from behind the counter, her arms full. "In case we need 'em, I'm getting more of all the things you stole."

"I didn't - why do you do that?"

"What?" Anya said while she went back to the counter.

"You're so rude! I mean, sure, at first, ex-demon, doesn't know the rules. Well, you been here forever. Learn the rules."

Anya returned with more herbs. "Rules are stupid."

"Great, whatever," Willow said. They both sat down and opened a book. "I just thought you might be interested in learning to act more human. Some of us enjoy it. Oh, look for, uh, spells with dimensional portals too."

"I _am_ a human. And there are many humans who are stranger than me."

"Uh-huh, but, unless I'm really wrong about crazy Larry down at the bus stop, he's probably not gonna turn Xander into a troll."

"Well, now, that's a very complicated proced-" Anya paused. "Oh. You think I'm gonna hurt Xander? I would *never* hurt Xander!"

Willow looked at her skeptically.

"You really think I would do that!"

"Anya, it's what you do. You spent what, a thousand years hurting men? You got your "thousand years of hurting men" gold watch."

"I was a demon then, and, and I don't even have any powers now! Is this the spell?" She held up a book so Willow could see the type.

"Only if you want him to double in size, and grow extra arms, which, let's not. A-and by the way, you weren't a demon when you turned Olaf into Lord of the Hammers. You managed that. Also, there's other ways to hurt Xander."

"I don't do magic now. You're the one with that kind of power. In fact, D'Hoffryn offered you my old job. You're closer to being a vengeance demon than I am, maybe Xander should be afraid of you."

"Xander's my best friend!" Willow said indignantly.

"Oh, and you don't want anyone else to have him. I know what broke up him and Cordelia, you know. It was you! And your lips!"

"No it was not! Well, yes it was so, but. That was a long time ago. Do you think I'd do that again?"

"Why not?"

"Well, hello, gay now."

"But you're always doing everything you can to, to point out how much I'm an outsider. You've known him since you were squalling infants together. You'll always know him better than I do. You could sweep in and, and poison his mind against me."

"You're insane! I am not gonna take him away and I am not gonna hurt him."

"Well, I'm not either!"

The door crashed open, and Olaf entered the shop through its remains. Willow and Anya jumped up.

"Aha!" the troll said, and walked toward them.

Anya pushed Willow behind her, but they held onto each other.

"I knew it. You two, performing more spells. I could be out pillaging, devouring babies, making merry with the local virgins, but instead, I had to come all the way back here to kill you."

"Run!" Willow yelled, and they separated.

Olaf grabbed one with each arm, and they screamed. He threw them over the counter. They bounced off the shelves and onto the floor. Olaf raised his hammer, chuckling.

Xander ran into the shop. "No! Get away from them!"

Olaf turned and laughed at Xander. "I will get away from them, after I kill them."

"You are not touching these women," Xander said, and ran toward the troll.

Olaf raised his hammer. Xander ran into and fell down. He winced while Olaf lifted him by his shirt. Xander punched Olaf's face, and the troll countered with a hammer blow to Xander's head. Xander flew across the room and hit a wall, but got up.

"Ah, you wish for more? Admirable!"

Xander ran for Olaf again, but the troll grabbed his arm and hit Xander in the head with the hammer again, knocking him to the floor. The troll grabbed the collar of Xander's jacket and slid him across the floor into another display case, but Xander got up again. He stumbled halfway up the stairs and launched himself toward the troll.

This time, Olaf caught Xander and slammed him on the floor. "You fight well, although you are a tiny man." Olaf raised Xander from the floor. "I shall reward you. Only one of your women shall die and you shall be the one to choose."

Willow and Anya sat up.

"Did he just say?" Willow began.

Olaf laughed and waved his hand toward the women. He kept one arm around Xander's shoulders. "Anyanka or the witch. One of your women must die."

While Anya and Willow stood up, Xander shook his head. "No. You are one crazy troll, I, I'm not choosing between my girlfriend and my best friend. That's insane troll logic."

"Go, Xander. I love you," Anya said.

Olaf laughed again and shook Xander. "Good for you. You are a loyal man." He grabbed Xander's wrist and flexed it until something cracked.

Anya and Willow screamed while Xander doubled over.

"Xander!"

"Now. Choose." Olaf ordered.

"Olaf, no!" Anya yelled.

"I'm not choosing," Xander said, although he remained doubled over.

"Then you shall be the one to die." Olaf grabbed Xander by the hair and raised him up. He prepared to smash Xander with the hammer.

Anya rushed to them. "No! Choose me! Just don't take him! Don't take Xander!" she pleaded.

Willow moved behind Anya and threw a handful of powder at the troll. "E conspectu abeat monstrum." The cash register disappeared. "Damn."

Buffy ran in and charged Olaf, who dropped Xander. She punched the troll in the stomach.

"Buffy, the hammer!" Anya yelled. "The strength's in the hammer!"

Olaf swung the hammer at Buffy, who ducked and hit him again. He knocked her to the floor with the hammer and lunged toward her.

Willow began mixing more ingredients.

"How can I help?" Anya asked.

"Uh, distract him from Buffy. Piss him off."

"I don't know how."

"Anya, I have faith in you. There is no one you cannot piss off."

Anya smiled and went toward the fighters. "Hey, Olaf! You're as inadequate a troll as you were a boyfriend!"

Olaf looked at her, and Buffy hit him again. Anya looked back at Willow, who gave her a thumbs up, and Anya looked back at Olaf.

"Uh, y-you're hairy, and unattractive, and even women trolls are put off by your various odors."

"Instrumentum ultionis, telum fabuloso, surge, surge, terram pro voca," Willow said softly.

Olaf's hammer glowed green for a moment while he lifted Buffy by the throat.

"Your menacing stance is merely alarming!" Anya contined.

Olaf hit Buffy in the upper arm with his hammer and tossed her against a wall.

"And your roar is less than full-throated!"

"Desist!" Olaf stomped toward Anya. "My god, woman, it's been a thousand years, and yet you are as aggravating and emasculating as ever you were." He swung the hammer at Anya, who ducked.

"Vola cum viribus, dominum tuum nega. Vola!" Willow said.

Olaf's hammer glowed green again and flew from his hand when he swung it at Anya. It landed on the floor and stopped glowing. While Olaf stared at his hands, Buffy got up and Anya approached Willow.

"Hey, good job," Anya said.

"You, too. Very irritating."

"So. Your power's in your hammer?" Buffy said, and rushed the troll. He backhanded her, and she landed on the other side of the room next to Xander.

"Oh yeah," Anya called to Buffy, "I forgot he still has all that troll strength."

Buffy got up and helped Xander to his feet.

"You shall all die! I will dispense no mercy now!" Olaf bellowed.

Buffy punched his faced three times, then grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back. The troll grunted and threw her off. She landed on the floor again.

"What are you fighting for, minuscule blonde one? Your friends?" Olaf gestured at Anya, who was comforting Xander. "These two?" he chuckled. "They will never last. Anyanka is very difficult to live with, and he, he's ludicrous and far too breakable. Their love will never last."

Buffy jumped to her feet and flipped over the troll's head. He bent over and she went across his back, then spun and kicked him in the chest.

"She's got him now," Willow observed, while checking Xander.

Anya nodded, then returned her attention to Xander's broken wrist. "Poor baby."

They watched Buffy drive Olaf back.

"You really dated him?" Xander asked.

Anya grimaced. "Yes."

"But you like me better, right?"

"Yes! Oh, and Willow likes you too, but not in a sexy way, you know, 'cause she's gay."

Willow smiled at Xander.

"And she's not gonna try to break us up, so, you know, it's all okay," Anya concluded, and they all turned to watch the fight.

"Their love," Buffy punctuated each word with a hard blow, causing the troll to grunt every time, "will last forever."

A few minutes later, Willow stood over the unconscious troll. "Let the transposition be complete."

Olaf dissolved into nothing and disappeared. Willow smiled hugely.

"Where did you send him?" Buffy came up and put her arm around Willow.

"The land of the trolls," Anya answered. "He'll like it there. Full of trolls. It's hard to be precise, though. Alternate universes don't stay put. Trying to send him to a specific place is sort of like, like, trying to hit a, puppy by throwing a live bee at it. Which is a weird image, and you should all just forget it."

"It's possible that he's in the land of perpetual Wednesday. Or the crazy melty land. Or, you know, the world without shrimp," Anya added.

"There's a world without shrimp?" Xander asked.

"He's probably in troll land," Willow said.

"I only care that he's not here and I got this nifty souvenir," Buffy said. She put the hammer on the countertop. A moment latter, the glass shattered, and the hammer, as well as all of the things Willow was using in the spell, fell into the display case with a crash.

"Oops," Buffy cringed.

"The place is trashed enough anyway," Xander observed.

* * *

Buffy and Giles sat at Joyce's dining room table. "I cringe to think what the place would have looked like if I'd been away for longer than three days," Giles said.

"Well, maybe we would have had time to clean it up. You know, if Willow used some magicks to help," Buffy said.

"Yes, 'cause nothing could possibly go wrong with that," Giles answered.

Joyce entered with a tray holding a teapot and several mugs. "Rupert, I still don't understand," she began, but stopped when Giles got up and took the tray from her. "Oh, thank you. Why the other Watchers made you go all the way to England when they don't know anything." Joyce sat beside Buffy, while Giles returned to his seat on her other side.

"Well, they don't know it, yet. I mean, they have no record of, of Glory or anyone like her, but, uh, based on the information that I've given them, they're gonna look into it. Um, they might have something soon."

"What about the Key? Were they all over it?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Giles said warily. "You know all of this?" he asked Joyce.

"I got some of it myself. Buffy told me the rest."

Giles poured tea. "Well, they're interested, certainly, and, uh, full of theories." He sat back and lifted his cup. "Most of them, nonsensical."

"So we're back at square one," Buffy sighed as the door opened. She looked up and smiled at Dawn, who had to duck to avoid hitting her head on the doorframe from her place on Faith's shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dialogue from Choices by David Fury. Dialogue from Checkpoint by Jane Espenson & Doug Petrie

* * *

_

The house was empty except for Faith, Willow, and Dawn. Buffy patrolled while Tara helped Joyce prepare the gallery for a new show. When Dawn's bedtime rolled around, Faith offered to take her upstairs. Willow snarled at Faith, who immediately raised her hands in a gesture of surrender/no harm.

Willow took Dawn upstairs. While she helped Dawn into her pajamas, the child asked why Willow didn't like Faith. Dawn couldn't understand why everyone didn't adore Faith like she did. "It's a grown up thing," Willow told Dawn, and tucked her into bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and read aloud until Dawn fell asleep.

Willow kissed Dawn and adjusted the covers once more before putting the book away. She debated returning downstairs and finally decided to go back.

Faith lounged in one of the chairs, but straightened up when Willow came into sight. She didn't want to give Willow any reason to yell at her again. Willow leaned back into the couch and stared at the TV.

"We can watch something else if you want," Faith offered.

"Whatever," Willow answered sourly. She still hated being alone with Faith. She wasn't afraid of the Slayer, but remained uncomfortable around her.

Faith turned off the TV. "What do you want me to do?"

"About what?"

"Us. What's it going to take for you to stop being a total bitch to me?"

"I haven't been a bitch," Willow protested. "And when did you become Miss Sensitive?"

"That's what I'm talkin' about."

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Willow asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, that's just a shame, isn't it?"

"What do you want me to do?" Faith asked again.

"I think you've done more than enough," Willow said, as her familiar rage with Faith overtook her.

"I'm sorry," Faith said.

"Good for you." Willow got up.

"Don't walk away," Faith said sharply.

"What're you gonna do? Pull your knife again?"

Faith got up and blocked Willow's path. "No."

"Faith," Willow said, her tone lower and angrier.

"You're never gonna let it go, are you?"

"Let it go?" Willow asked incredulously. "Let it go," she repeated. "If it was you, would you let it go?"

"I had to," Faith said. "It was making me crazy. Crazier."

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to be sympathetic."

"No. You're not supposed to be anything."

"What's your point, Faith?"

"I don't have a point. I'm sorry I hurt you. You can believe it or not."

"It doesn't make a difference," Willow said. She turned around, and Faith put a hand on Willow's shoulder to stop her.

Willow whirled around and slapped Faith. "Don't you ever touch me again," she said.

"You want to hit me, hit me. Kick me. Scream. Whatever it takes."

Willow tried again to leave, and Faith grabbed her shoulder again. Willow didn't hold back this time. She whaled on Faith, using every trick Buffy taught her. Faith made no effort to protect herself. She stood, arms at her sides, until Willow stopped.

Willow, stunned by her actions, looked from Faith to her hands.

"Still hate me?"

"I don't know."

"You can hit me if you need to."

"Why?" Willow asked after a long pause.

"I told you, I was jealous," Faith answered, knowing Willow was asking about long ago. "I wanted to hurt B, and I knew nothing would hurt her more."

"I never told her."

"What?"

"I never told her. I had what we needed. It was more important that we stop the mayor."

"Guess that's why I'm still alive."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you." Faith met Willow's eyes for the first time.

"I meant what I said before. You do anything to hurt Buffy again and your life will be an unending misery."

"Gotcha."

"I'm not your friend, Faith."

"I know. But I'm yours."

"We'll see," Willow answered, and for the third time, turned to leave.

This time, Faith let her go.

Willow climbed the stairs and shut the bedroom door. She sat cross-legged in the center of the bed, thinking about her encounter with Faith. She was surprised by her violence. It was the first time she ever struck anyone in anger, and she hadn't realized she was capable of it. It made her think, too, about Faith and what happened in the mayor's office. She remembered how afraid she was, and how thankful she had been that Buffy didn't see past her façade that night. Buffy, in her relief at Willow's safe return, insisted Willow stay with her. Willow remembered being grateful that she wouldn't be alone, and safe in Buffy's arms. While the blonde Slayer slept, Willow wept silently.

She kept all the other feelings to herself. Willow hadn't dared to put them into her journal, even though she obsessed over them in every spare moment. Not that there were many, as graduation day came closer and closer. She had her own nightmares, of Faith and her huge knife, and that the world might end, or even worse, that it wouldn't, leaving her with vivid memories that refused to fade away with the bruises.

Willow was in the same position when Buffy returned from patrol. She'd hurried through it, Willow's turmoil making it important that she go home quickly. Buffy didn't turn on a light when she entered their room. She didn't need it to know Willow was awake and troubled.

"Will?" Buffy approached the bed slowly. "What's wrong?"

Willow, startled, looked up. "Hey, Buff."

"Why're you sitting in the dark?"

Willow shrugged, knowing Buffy could see her.

"You're scaring me, sweetheart."

Willow shook her head, then cleared her throat. "Nothing's wrong," she said.

Buffy knew it was a lie. She sat on the bed and found Willow's hand. "Wanna try again?"

"Nothing's wrong." Willow struggled to smile.

"You're a bad liar, Willow."

"Now we know why I don't play cards for money."

Buffy smiled gently, but refused to let Willow sidestep the issue. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Willow answered, but her voice wavered.

"Will," Buffy prompted.

"I can't talk about it right now."

"So something is wrong."

"Not wrong," Willow hedged. She slid across the bed and leaned against Buffy. "How was patrol?"

"Same old. The undead rise, I stake them. And don't change the subject."

"I don't want to talk about it," Willow said firmly, and Buffy knew that if she looked, Willow's resolve face would look back.

"All right," Buffy acquiesced after a few long moments. She kissed Willow's head and began to prepare for bed.

Willow lay awake long after Buffy was asleep. She hated keeping secrets from Buffy, who told her everything. Willow could still feel Faith's knife at her throat, Faith's calloused fingers touching her where no one, not even Willow herself, touched. She hadn't been gentle and Willow ached for days afterward, the black bruises Faith inflicted covered by clothing.

She still wasn't sure why she'd kept it to herself. What she'd told Faith, that she didn't want to distract Buffy from their ultimate goal, was only partially true. Willow was certain Buffy would have gone after Faith immediately, the mayor be damned. Faith would be dead, a new Slayer tucked away somewhere by the Council.

Instead, Faith helped Buffy while the Initiative had them, and the two Slayers put mutual animosity behind them to focus on the mission. Willow had to admit that she was glad there was someone else to protect Dawn. She had to admit, too, that Faith was no longer the rash 15 year old who swaggered into Sunnydale with tales of nude slaying and alligator wrestling. She'd matured, and Tara had a calming effect on Faith. But – and it was the but Willow couldn't get past – there were too many ifs, too many unanswered, perhaps unanswerable, questions circling Willow's brain for her to sleep.

Willow looked at Buffy again, memorizing her features against the nights Buffy was no longer beside her. She harbored no illusions about Buffy's longevity despite her advanced age in Slayer years. They were like dog years, moving so much faster than regular years, she mused, before returning to the problem that kept her awake.

She tolerated Faith, barely, because Buffy asked and expected that of her. Willow understood intellectually Dawn's attachment to the younger Slayer. Faith was the favorite aunt because she wasn't involved in educating or disciplining Dawn. Knowing that didn't make it any easier for Willow to see.

'Aaargh!' Willow thought. She was accomplishing nothing except keeping herself awake, and each day held a long list of things to do. She snuggled closer to Buffy and began to breathe in tandem with Buffy's slow, even respirations. Eventually, she fell asleep, but her dreams were as unsettling as her waking thoughts, and more than once she found herself hazily aware of Buffy's voice and hands calming her.

* * *

When Joyce and Tara came home, Joyce immediately went up to bed. Tara sat on the couch beside Faith. "What happened?"

"What?"

"Don't do that. Just tell me."

Faith sighed. "I had a fight with Red."

"Why?"

"She, I, she." Faith got up. "It was my fault," she said stiffly. "Can we talk about this downstairs?" she added a few seconds later.

"All right." Tara followed Faith down to their room.

When they changed into sleeping clothes, Tara saw the small bruises on Faith's torso, but held her tongue until they were in bed. She waited, giving Faith a chance to volunteer her story, and when she didn't, Tara asked again, "What happened?"

Faith sighed again. "After she put Dawn to bed, Red came back down. She was snippy. Mad. And I pushed her. We argued and she hit me. I let her."

"Why?"

Faith shrugged.

Tara leaned up on her elbow and looked at Faith. There was no gold in her eyes tonight. "Please tell me."

"She's entitled."

"Why?"

"After what I did, she's got the right to do whatever she wants to me."

"No, she doesn't."

Faith didn't answer. There was no point in arguing the point with Tara, who abhorred the violence she grew up with. Hitting was a transaction that Faith understood on both sides, and if Willow wanted to hit her every day until the end of their lives, Faith would stand and take it.

"She doesn't have the right to hit you," Tara repeated.

"This is between me and her," Faith said roughly, regretting her tone as the words left her mouth.

"It's gone farther than that all ready. You need to resolve this with her. What happened was a long time ago."

"I happened," Faith snapped. She had sidestepped the details when she told Tara about she and Willow in the mayor's office, saying only that she physically hurt Willow. She sat up and looked down at Tara.

"You won't hurt her again."

Faith snorted. "Fat lotta good that does now."

"She knows it. You know it. Everyone knows it. You aren't the same person."

"Yeah, I am." Faith lowered her head. "Every fucking day I have to make myself beat her down."

"And you do it. You do it because you want to. You don't want to be that person. You want to be different. You want to be better."

"I don't feel better."

"It's going to take time. Willow needs to know that you aren't going to change back."

"I'm not."

"I know you won't." Tara sat up and wrapped her arms around Faith. After a few seconds, Faith reciprocated. "I love you," Tara told her. "I believe in you."

Faith began to shake. Her tears surprised both of them, and Tara laid them back. She held Faith, stroking her hair with one hand, while Faith wound down and slipped into sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Willow couldn't look at Buffy. She didn't want to see the concern in her lover's eyes, or answer the questions Buffy would ask. Instead, Willow hurried to get ready for the day and left the house as soon as she could, before anyone else, and after the briefest of goodbyes to Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy noticed how Faith's eyes tracked Willow, but couldn't find a way to get the other Slayer alone. She focused her attention on Dawn, and it wasn't long before they were the only two in the house.

Schoolwork was a welcome break for Buffy. She concentrated on her reading, raising her eyes every few pages to check Dawn's progress. They stopped working at lunch time, and had sandwiches. Although more work waited for both of them, Buffy had enough.

They went to the park, moving from swings to the seesaw to the monkey bars and back to the swings. On the walk home, Dawn asked, "Why is Mommy mad at Aunt Faith?"

"Mommy's mad at Aunt Faith?"

"They were yelling last night."

"What did they say?"

"I don't know. I just heard them. They woke me up."

"Explains a lot," Buffy said to herself. She was aware of the low level tension that always simmered between Willow and Faith. She'd hoped they cleared the air before Dawn's birth, but it obviously hadn't happened.

"I don't like it when they yell."

"I don't like it either. I'll talk to them," she promised Dawn.

"K. Can we go to the library tomorrow?"

"You'll have to ask Mommy. I have to go to school tomorrow."

"When can I go to school?"

Buffy didn't answer right away. She didn't have an answer. "I don't know," she said finally.

"How come?"

"How come what?"

"How come you don't know?"

Buffy grinned at Dawn. "'Cause Mommy wears the smarty pants in our family."

Dawn laughed.

"C'mon, we'll have hot chocolate before we get back to work."

"Deal."

* * *

After they put Dawn to bed, Buffy pulled Willow into their room and closed the door.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Dawn said you and Faith were yelling last night."

Willow looked at the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Buffy, please don't do this now."

"Do what, Willow? You were all kinds of upset last night. You had nightmares all night. If Faith did something, we need to talk to her so she won't do it again."

"She won't."

"She won't what?"

"She won't do it again."

"Do what, Willow?"

"Buffy," Willow pleaded.

"What did she do?"

"Why does it matter?"

"She hurt you. She's still hurting you."

Willow looked anywhere but at Buffy while Buffy waited for her to say something. The seconds stretched into a minute before Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow. Willow stood stiffly.

"All I want is for you to be happy," Buffy said quietly. "If Faith's doing something to upset you, she needs to stop."

"She can't," Willow said honestly.

"She will," Buffy answered firmly.

"Please don't," Willow asked again.

"Sweetheart, we can't have all this tension. It's not good for you, and it's not good for Dawn."

When she heard her daughter's name, Willow laid her forehead on Buffy's shoulder. "Promise me you won't do anything crazy," she said.

Buffy heard and understood Willow's muffled statement. "I promise."

"It was a long time ago," Willow began. She let Buffy move them to the bed and willingly went into her girlfriend's lap.

"It was a long time ago," Buffy prompted.

"Before graduation."

"When the mayor had you," Buffy said.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Not your fault."

Buffy shrugged. She accepted responsibility for every bad thing that happened to Willow, whether she had any control over it.

"Faith found me in the mayor's library. I found those pages and tore them out of the book because I couldn't sneak out the whole book, and I was reading the other volumes as fast as I could when she came in." Willow paused, recalling that night in her memory.

_"Check out the bookworm," Faith said from the doorway._

_"Faith!" Willow turned toward her, surprised.  
_

_"Anyone with brains, anyone who knew what was going to happen to her, would try to claw her way out of this place." While she talked, Faith crossed the room and squatted beside Willow. But you, you just can't stop Nancy Drew-ing, can you?" Faith closed the book and removed it from Willow's lap. "Guess now you know too much and that kinda just naturally leads to killing."_

_Willow stood up. "Faith, wait. I want to talk to you."_

_"Oh yeah? Give me the speech again, please. Faith, we're still your friends. We can help you. It's not too late."_

_"It's way too late. You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life. I know that some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo! Poor you. You know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. I mean, you had friends in your life like Buffy. Now you have no one. You were a Slayer and now you're nothing. You're just a big selfish, worthless waste."_

_Faith punched Willow in the jaw and she fell to the ground. "You hurt me, I hurt you. I'm just a little more efficient."_

_Willow stood up. "Aw, here I just thought you didn't have a come-back."_

_"You're begging for some deep pain."_

_"I'm not afraid of you," Willow said defiantly._

_Faith pulled her new knife from its sheath. "Let's see what we can do about that."_

"What did she do, Will?" Buffy tried to keep her tone calm.

"She touched me."

"With her fists?"

"Some."

Buffy took a deep breath. "What did she do?" she repeated.

Willow raised one hand and pushed her index finger into Buffy's throat under her chin. "She put the tip of her knife there and pushed just a little. Enough for me to feel it, to feel how sharp it was, and she used her forearm to hold me still." Willow stopped again and dropped her hand. She made herself breathe evenly and fight the nausea that rose while she reminded herself that she was safe.

"Sh-she pushed my dress up and, and she, she." Willow gulped down air.

Buffy pulled her tightly against her. "It's all right."

"No, it's not," Willow said vehemently. "She shouldn't have done that. Bad enough she did it to Xander. That was because she wanted something. She hurt me to be mean. She didn't like me. She just wanted to hurt me because she liked it and because she knew hurting me would hurt you."

Buffy forced her anger down and focused on Willow. "It won't happen again."

"Duh."

"Will, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. I don't like Faith. I don't want her near me. I hate that Dawn adores her. And I'll suck it up and deal because we need her to help keep Dawn safe. But when this is over, she's outta here or I am."

Buffy nodded and kissed Willow's head. "Whatever you want."

* * *

When Faith came in from patrol, Buffy was sitting on the stairs. As soon as Faith opened the door, Buffy pushed her back onto the porch. She closed the door without looking.

"What's up?" Faith asked.

Buffy shoved her, and Faith stumbled off the porch. She barely kept her balance as she hit the sidewalk. Buffy advanced on her. "You tell me."

"What the hell, B?"

Buffy shoved her again. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What're you talkin' about?"

This push sent Faith into the street. "You know what you did."

"I did lotsa things."

Buffy walked into her personal space and jabbed Faith's chest with her index finger with every word. "You know what you did to Willow."

"I do." Faith hung her head.

"What were you thinking?"

"Can we just talk first? Then you can beat the shit outta me."

"Fine. Back yard." Buffy waited for Faith to start walking and stayed behind her.

Buffy sat on a picnic bench. Faith paced in front of her, talking jerkily. "I was crazy then. We both know it. And she always knew how to piss me off. Hell, she can still piss me off with less than three sentences. And she was so fucking smug, telling me how I was lower than shit, and I realized I could do something worse than kill her. So I did. I'm sorry. I was sorry as soon as it was over. I'd give anything to take it back."

"She said you did it to hurt me."

"Some. Mostly it was her, though. You don't have any idea. **_She_** wouldn't let you 'n me be friends, not really. You listened to her. You talked to her. You believed in her."

"Don't put this on me."

"I'm not. I'm tryin' to explain. It was all me, and I live with it every day. I know what I did, and I have an idea how it affected her, and I'm sorry. Every time I see her, I'm sorry. I see how she freezes up around me. I deserve it. I deserve anything she wants to do to me, but she won't. So if you wanna beat me up, I'm right here. I won't fight back."

Buffy sighed. "Damn it, Faith."

Faith stopped pacing and knelt in front of Buffy. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"When Dawn's safe, you gotta go."

"I know."

"Not because the Council says so."

"I know."

"Get up."

Faith nodded and stood. Buffy stood, too.

"I was gonna pound you into the street. It wouldn't change anything except we'd have to explain what happened and I'd have to patrol while you recovered, so I'm not gonna." Buffy sighed. "I want to, though. You hurt her, Faith, and I don't mean what you did to her physically. So leave her alone. Don't talk to her unless you have to. Leave the room if there's only the two of you."

"B, me and Red, we can work this out."

"I don't think you can. I come home to Will and she's like she was last night, I'm gonna jerk you outta bed and beat you down."

Faith nodded, and Buffy shoved her again. Faith, not expecting it, fell to the ground. Buffy stepped over her and walked toward the house. Faith sat up slowly, listening to Buffy's footsteps in the side yard. She wanted to cry again, but refused. It did no good, changed nothing. Things were worse, with Buffy, too, angry now.

The back door opened, and without looking, Faith knew Tara approached her. Tara said nothing, only offered her hand. Faith looked at her for a few seconds before taking it and getting to her feet. Tara immediately wrapped her arms around Faith, who reciprocated and turned her face into the other girl's neck. They stayed there for a long time.

* * *

Willow sat up sleepily when Buffy sat on the bed to take off her boots. "Buffy?"

"It's all right, sweetheart."

"Where'd you go?"

"Had to take care of something." Buffy stood up and removed her clothes. She dropped them to the floor and got into bed in only her panties.

Willow moved half onto her and rested her head on Buffy's shoulder with a happy hum. "Mmmm, naked girlfriend."

"Be better if I had naked girlfriend, too."

Willow sat up and unbuttoned her pajama top. Yawning, she tossed it, then shimmied out of the pants before returning to Buffy's side.

"Much better." Buffy kissed Willow's forehead while she put her arms around Willow. "Love you."

Willow, all ready asleep, didn't answer.

* * *

"I've had some rather, uh. Well, I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has, found some information that may help us out," Giles announced to the group around the table: Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Tara. Willow was at the gallery, working on Joyce's computer system while Faith and Joyce kept an eye on Dawn.

"About Glory?" Buffy asked.

"Presumably. We'll find that out when they arrive. Could be very important."

"Arrive? They're coming here? Now? W-why do they have to come here?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, don't they have phones?" Xander asked. In a bad British accent, he added, "Allo, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip."

"Yeah! Phones. See, I'd like them on phones."

"Well, what's so bad about them coming here? Aren't they good guys? I mean, Watchers, that's just like other Gileses, right?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, they're scary and horrible!" Buffy said.

"Um," Giles hemmed, "they, well, they can appear a bit. Well, uh, hard-nosed, but, uh, well, essentially, their agenda is the same as ours, they want to save the world and kill demons."

"Kill the current demons, right? _Current_ demons," Anya said.

"Giles, I don't want them to come here," Buffy said. "I still don't trust them. Make them not come here."

"They're probably already on their way," Giles answered.

"They put me through that test, and it almost killed me," Buffy recalled. "Honestly, I really can't handle almost being killed right now."

"I don't like the sound of this," Anya announced. "They don't sound very ex-demon-compatible."

"Are you sure they're English? I-I thought English people were, um, gentler, then, uh," Tara trailed off, "normal."

"They're gonna screw everything up," Buffy said. "Things are just getting settled down. Mom's feeling better, and Dawn, well, Dawn." Buffy couldn't think of anything more to say. "It's just, you know, there's, there's Glory, and I don't need the Council looking over my shoulder when I don't even know what we're dealing with."

"Well, that's precisely why we need to talk to them." Giles attempted to reason with Buffy. "If the Council knows something about Glory, her agenda or her origins, then," he sighed, "then maybe it will help us get a, a, a grip on what we're dealing with. Right now I think we're, we're a bit lost."

* * *

Glory sat on the floor in her apartment, panting. She was sweaty and looked like she was in pain. The door opened suddenly and two of Glory's servants entered, dragging a mail carrier between them.

"Mistress, at last we've found one," Dreg announced, and he and Jinx threw the man on the floor next to Glory.

"Look, don't hurt me. I beg of you, if you just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone," the man promised.

Dreg pulled him upright and ordered Jinx, "Help her!"

Jinx dragged Glory toward the mail carrier. "We're here for you, great one."

Glory got to her knees. Jinx and Dreg each took one of her hands and placed it on the man's head.

"What?" he asked, not understanding what was about to happen.

"Drink!" Dreg commanded Glory.

"Oh, what is this? What the, what the hell are you things doing to me?" the mail carrier yelled.

Glory put her fingers on the sides of his head, and then pushed them into his head.

Instead of blood, yellow light streamed out as Glory pushed her hands into his brain. Both Glory and the mailman screamed. After a moment the light stopped and they both fell to the floor.

"Very good, delicious," Dreg approved.

Glory lay on the floor panting and smiling, her appearance greatly improved. Jinx moved to help her but she stopped him. "No, I'm good. It's okay."

She looked at the mailman with disgust, then smacked his head. He sat up, then stood.

"I know you're all always looking at me," he grumbled. "I can tell. Always tell. I can see. I, my hat, where's my hat?" he asked before wandering off.

Glory groaned, then laughed. "Try not cutting things so close next time, understood?"

"Yes, we live to serve," Dreg replied.

"As always," Jinx added.

"Cool." Glory looked at Dreg. "Take this mess out with the rest of the trash. And you," she addressed Jinx, who helped her up, "have something to tell me?"

"Indeed, Glorificus."

"Well, I'm waiting." Glory picked up a hand mirror and smiled. She rubbed lipstick from her teeth.

"We have found that the signs of the alignment are moving faster than expected."

"Meaning?" Glory asked while primping.

"If you are to use the key, you must act quickly."

"Fine." She put the mirror down. "I have been cooling my heels in this crappy little town long enough." Glory lay on the bed. "Sunnydale's got too many demons and not enough retail outlets."

"All you need is the key."

"Yes, and I bet Mousy the Vampire Slayer has an idea where it is."

"If I may remind your eminence," Jinx said, "you don't have much time."

"Baby, if that girl's the only thing between me and my key?" Glory scoffed. "I don't need much time."

* * *

Buffy yawned with boredom over the history lecture that was supposed to be occupying her attention. She tapped her pencil on her notebook and the girl in the next chair glared at her. Buffy stilled the pencil but fidgeted in her seat.

"Now, Rasputin was associated with a certain obscure religious sect. They held the tenet that in order to be forgiven, one first had to sin. Rasputin embraced this doctrine and proceeded to sin impressively and repeatedly. The notion that he was in fact evil gained strength years later," the professor said.

Buffy fiddled with her pencil. When she dropped it, she shrugged and left it on the floor.

"When the conspirators who set out to kill him found it nearly impossible to do so."

"Nearly impossible?" Buffy said.

"I'm sorry, there's a question?" the professor asked.

The other students looked at Buffy.

"Miss Summers," the professor sighed, "of course."

Buffy made a face and stood while the professor looked at her disapprovingly. "I, uh, about, you know, killing him," she said. "You know, they, they poisoned him and, and they beat him and they shot him, and he didn't die."

"Until they rolled his body in a carpet and drowned him in a canal," the professor said.

"But there are reported sightings of him as late as the 1930s, aren't there?"

"I can assure you there is near consensus in the academic community regarding the death of Rasputin."

"There was also near consensus about Columbus, you know, until someone asked the Vikings what they were up to in the 1400s, and they're like, "discovering this America-shaped continent. I just, I'm only saying, you know, it might be interesting, if we came at it from, you know, a different perspective, that's all."

"Well, I'm sorry if you find these facts so boring, Miss Summers. Maybe you'd prefer I step aside, so that you can teach your own course. Speculation 101 perhaps?" The other students laughed. "Intro to Flights of Fancy?" he added, and they laughed more.

"I only meant"

"What was it you were going on about last week? Mysterious sleeping patterns of the Prussian generals? Now, some of us are here to learn. Believe it or not, we're interested in finding out what actually happened. It's called studying history. You can sit down now. Unless you have something else to add, professor?"

Buffy scowled but retook her seat.

* * *

"Miss Summers!" Buffy mocked, and kicked the vampire backward. "Some of us are here to learn, professor!" She kicked the vampire, then punched him twice before ducking under his swing. She grabbed him and spun him into a headstone. "Maybe you'd like to teach your own class!" she mocked again.

"Who are you talking to?" the vampire asked.

She ignored him while approaching. He hit her in the face, but she spun around and attacked again. She took her aggression out on him before finally staking him.

* * *

Ben walked around a corner on his way out of the hospital, pulling his jacket on over scrubs.

Jinx stepped out of a doorway and grabbed him. "Begging permission to speak with you, sir," he said, and pulled Ben into the empty room.

"Don't touch me, you're crusty. What do you want?" he demanded impatiently.

"Oh, not me, the magnificent Glory. She wants. She wants more information on the Slayer, she knows you know her."

"The Slayer? I don't know any Slayer. Get away from me, you shouldn't be here."

"Oh, I believe you do, sir. She's short, symmetrical, hair on top? Buffy something."

"Buffy Summers is the Slayer?" Ben asked with disbelief.

"That's the one! Very clever of you, sir."

"The Slayer. How does Glory know this?"

"I do not know, I was not there. But the beauteous Glory said for you to tell us please, where her dwelling is. Who her friends are."

"Why? So Glory can find her, do something to her? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, sir, she just said to tell you to do it. For her. That was her message."

"Well, I've got a message for Glory too," Ben growled.

* * *

Jinx entered Glory's apartment, holding his head down to hide his face.

"Jinx. Hey, what's the deal with your face?"

Jinx raised his head to show his bruised and bloody face. "It's a message from Ben. He ... isn't going to help."

Glory, in a towel, stood in front of a mirror. She poured oil into her hand. "Isn't go," she paused. "Isn't going to help?"

"No."

"All he has to do is turn over that tiny squirming Slayer girl!" She rubbed oil on her arms. "I have business to do with her. If she knows where I can start looking for my key. Aaah!" she yelled with frustration. "Why won't he help? He knows her. He could go to her. He could talk to her. He could seduce her and bang the key out of her!" Glory became more irritated with each suggestion.

"He is quite attractive."

"Well, of course he's attractive!" she pouted. "But he drives me insane. Know what I mean?"

"He drives you insane?" Jinx repeated.

"Yeah! That's it exactly! Oh. Sweet lumpy minion. You're the only one that understands. Probably cause I haven't sucked your brain out yet," she added thoughtfully, and Jinx cringed. "He makes me so mad. If I could just get my hands on him!" Glory curved her fingers into claws and gestured toward Jinx's head "You know? I'll just find her myself."


	12. Chapter 12

_Dialogue from Checkpoint by Jane Espenson & Doug Petrie  
__Dialogue from Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight_

___

* * *

_

"Why are they doing this now? I thought they were gonna just stay in the background and let us do the job?" Buffy asked.

Giles paced behind Buffy, who sat at the round table. "It's a power play, that's what it is. It's about who has the power."

"I'm guessing they do? Big power outage in Buffy county?"

"I should have set you loose on them, that's what I should have done."

"Giles, that Westrope guy weighs about 90 pounds. I can't hit him." Buffy looked up at Giles. "Can I?"

"I suppose not. Well, I could. I think I will."

"Can they really do the stuff they threatened? Kick you out the country?"

"In a heartbeat." Giles began polishing his glasses. "See, the rough stuff, they're all right out there, a bit ham-handed, but they get it done, but, uh. This stuff, the, uh, bureaucracy, the pulling of political strings, they're the best in the world. They can kill you with the stroke of a pen. Poncy sods." A small noise made him look down. His glasses frames were broken, and one lens lay on the floor.

"Am I gonna be able to get through this review?" Buffy asked softly.

"Well, I." Giles paused while he sat next to Buffy. "I suppose they'll make it as difficult as they want to. The physical stuff could be a bit of a challenge." From habit, Giles put on his glasses, and removed them as he realized they were broken.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's the other stuff. Examining decisions I've made. I mean, twice now I've been within slaying distance of Glory, and twice she's kicked my ass without even tensing a muscle. And I haven't been able to figure out. What she is, or anything about her except that she wants the key, which I have, and I can't even figure out if it's okay for me to tell anyone that."

"Buffy, no one could have done any better than you."

"But no one else is gonna be asked the questions that I can't answer. They're gonna expect me to, to be like a Slayer and, and know stuff, but I'm just me and I don't know anything, and they're gonna go away, and they're not gonna tell me how to fight Glory, and I'm not gonna be able to protect Dawn."

"Buffy, calm down. The scandal here is not anything you've done wrong, it's the way they're behaving. Holding what they know hostage with a gun pointed at my bleeding green card, no less." Giles sighed. "It's humiliating."

"Also smart. They picked the perfect thing. I can't lose you."

"Thank you," Giles said softly.

Buffy sighed. "I guess I should be getting ready. What do you think it'll be like, I mean, how do you think they'll start?"

* * *

The review was less a review than an ongoing attempt to intimidate them, individually and as a group. The shop was inventoried and audited. Buffy and Faith were tested verbally and physically, resulting in three Watchers with injuries severe enough to send them to the hospital and the remaining ones bruised. The walking wounded trailed the Slayers on patrol, asked questions that none of the Scoobies were sure how to answer, and generally acted like condescending prigs.

Tempers were quick to flare, even among the most easygoing members of the group. Buffy and Faith pulled each other away from Council members on several occasions. Willow walked around mumbling darkly while Tara looked more tired each day. Anya walked around nervously, trying to be invisible around the Watchers, and Xander's sense of humor evaporated. They all tried to insulate Joyce, still recovering from surgery, and Dawn, but the stress followed them around like the Watchers they tried to ignore.

* * *

Buffy entered the house and put down her bag. "Willow, I'm back." she called, heading toward the living room. She stopped when she saw the blonde, wearing her customary tight red dress and heels.

"Long day, sweetie?" Glory asked sweetly. She looked around the living room. "Sooo, this is where the Slayer eats, sleeps, and combs her hair?" She ran her finger across a table, the picked up a photo. "Oh, so cute." She held it out for Buffy to see, then put it down. "I can't even stand it. Personally? I need more space, but uh, this is good for you. It's, it's so quaint."

While Glory talked, Buffy sidled toward the fireplace She picked up a poker, but when she turned around, Glory was standing in front of her.

Glory took the poker. "If I wanted to fight, you could tell by the being dead all ready." Glory sat in an armchair and giggled. "So play nice, little girl."

"What do you want?"

"The key. Why else do you think I'd come here?" She pointed the poker at Buffy. "See, I think you knew where it is. And that's a good thing."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive right now. Because you may be tiny queen in vampire world,"

Dawn entered the room from behind Glory's chair. Buffy looked at her quickly, then away, hoping Glory wouldn't notice.

"but to me, you're a bug. You should get down on your knees and worship me!"

Dawn walked closer, and Buffy tried to signal Dawn to go away.

"But oh, no, you still think it's neat having Slayer strength."

"What?" Dawn asked wordlessly.

"Ooh, big deal!" Glory continued. "Stronger than humans!"

Dawn began to back away.

"Who isn't? I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the key."

Dawn, at the foot of the stairs, turned when Glory called, "Kid!"

Buffy worked to keep her panic from showing.

"Come here a sec," Glory instructed.

"Leave her out of this," Buffy demanded roughly.

"Not asking twice," Glory said, ignoring Buffy.

Dawn returned to living room, still behind Glory's chair.

"This is between you and me," Buffy said.

"No. This is between me and my key. You just happen to be the thing in the way." Glory

lifted her hand over her head and snapped her fingers. Dawn came around the chair, folded her arms over her chest, and glared at Glory.

"And you are just the darlin'-est thing I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?"

"Dawn."

"Dawn? Did you know your mom took my key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back! I bet you know where she put it, don't you?"

"She doesn't know anything," Buffy answered "Go upstairs, Dawn."

Dawn heard Buffy's tone, the one that made even Willow stop talking and pay attention, and headed for the stairs again, while Glory ignored Buffy and asked, "Where's my key, Dawn?"

As Dawn climbed the stairs, Glory grinned at Buffy. "Ooh, I like her. She's adorable." She paused and fixed a cold stare on Buffy. "And I'll kill her. I'll kill your mom, I'll kill your girlfriend, I'll kill your friends, and I'll make you watch when I do." Glory sighed. "Just give me the key. You either have it or you know where to find it." Glory stood up. "Obviously, this is a one-time-only deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me." Glory dropped the poker on the floor and left.

Joyce came in. "Buffy, what was she doing here?"

"Where's Faith?"

"She and Tara went to pick up dinner."

"Buffy?"

"In here, Will," she answered.

"What's going on?" Willow asked when she saw Buffy's expression.

Buffy shook her head. She picked up the poker and returned it to its stand. "Mom, I need you to come with us tonight."

"All right."

"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow repeated.

"She was here."

"Who?"

"Glory."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No." Buffy paused. "But she saw Dawn."

Willow's eyes widened.

Buffy hurried to reassure her. "That's all she did. She talked, and she saw Dawn. Nothing's changed."

* * *

Buffy ate quickly and excused herself. She wanted a few minutes with Giles before the others arrived for the Scooby meeting, and set out for the Magic Box. She cut through an alley and looked at her watch, then picked up the pace.

A man in armor stepped out from behind a trash can and grabbed her around the waist, letting his weigh pull them to the ground. As he stood, Buffy scrambled away and got to her feet in time for him to backhand her into a pile of garbage. While she got up, two more knights appeared, both with staves. The first knight pulled a sword, and the three of them circled Buffy, threatening her with their weapons.

"Uh, guys? Any way we could not do this?"

Buffy ducked and the sword whistled over her head. She fought without any of her usual banter, and the only sounds apart from breathing were armor and weapons. She took them down one by one, defeating the staff wielders first. When she sent the swordsman to the pavement, she disarmed him and removed his chainmail head covering, keeping a staff jammed against his throat to prevent him from moving.

"Ok, let's see what you are. Or who you are."

"One soldier in a vast army," he replied contemptuously once his face, complete with tattoo, was visible.

"Not you guys again," Buffy groaned.

"We are your enemy."

"Only if you're working for Glory."

"You think we align ourselves with the beast? You must be mad."

"You're the ones tried killing me."

"No, we were fools, three alone. But if it takes a hundred men, we send a hundred men, and if it takes a thousand, we send a thousand."

"A thousand?"

"So long as you protect the key, the brotherhood will never stop until we destroy it and you. You are the Slayer, and we know what we must do. Now, be done with it. Kill us, and let legions follow."

Buffy shoved the staff harder for a moment before tossing it aside. She got up and picked up the sword. When the knight stood, she put the blade to his throat, and he stood silently, waiting to die.

"Go," Buffy said harshly.

He looked surprised, but edged around her. Buffy stared at the sword for a few moments before continuing toward her destination.

By the time she reached the Magic Box, everyone was there. The training room door was closed, but Buffy could hear Dawn moving around. The others were at their customary seats, except Anya, who stayed behind the counter. Philip Westrope was in Buffy's seat, papers spread in front of him, and other members of the Watcher's Council stood around the shop.

"You're late," was Westrope's greeting.

"Yeah." Buffy stared angrily at him while she approached the table.

Giles saw the sword and stood. "Was, was there an attack?"

"Yeah."

"We can begin the review at last," Westrope said, ignoring the conversation between Buffy and Giles. "We'll skip the more obvious questions."

Buffy put the sword down on his papers. "There isn't gonna be a review."

"Sorry?"

"No review. No interrogation. No questions you _know_ I can't answer. No hoops, no jumps, and no interruptions," Buffy said over one of the Council members. "See, I've had a lot of people talking at me the last few days. Everyone just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I've finally figured out why." Buffy looked Westrope in the eye. "Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them." Buffy removed her coat and laid it on Anya's chair. "Glory came to my home today."

"Buffy, are you," Giles began, visually examining her.

"Just to talk," Buffy continued, and began pacing. "She told me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second." She stopped and looked at Westrope again. "Only she didn't. She came into my home, and we talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why?" Buffy paused, not expecting an answer. "Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her."

Buffy put her hands on her hips and continued to pace, looking from one Watcher to the next while she continued. "You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let you back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning."

"This is beyond insolence," one of the Watchers began indignantly.

Buffy grabbed the sword from the table and threw it across the room in a single movement. It tumbled through the air before embedding itself in the wall directly in front of his nose. Buffy cleared her throat. "I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions."

"That was excellent!" Xander said softly, smiling hugely, while Willow and Tara grinned and Faith smirked.

"You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watchin' _Masterpiece Theater_. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except maybe publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal." Buffy paused again before addressing Westrope. "So here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away." Buffy began pacing again. "You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The magic shop will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official Watcher, and Faith's, until it's safe enough her for her to go to Cleveland. I will continue my work with the help of my friends, and you will continue to pay us."

"I, uh," another Watcher said tentatively, "I don't want a sword thrown at me, but, but, civilians, I, we're talking about children."

Buffy looked around the table at her family. "We're talking about two very powerful witches and a thousand-year-old ex-demon."

"Willow's a demon?!" Anya said, acting surprised.

"The boy? No power there," another Watcher said dismissively.

"The boy has clocked more field time than all of you combined. Now," Buffy went on, turning to address the Watchers, "you all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we're gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that." She turned back to the table and looked intently at Westrope. "But I want an answer right now from Philip, 'cause I think he's understanding me."

Westrope cleared his throat before replying. "Uh, your terms are acceptable."

Giles smiled hugely. The others burst into cheers and applause, but quickly became embarrassed and stopped. Buffy looked at each of them, then at Giles. Although she didn't smile, she looked satisfied and slid into the empty chair.

"See? No biggie," Buffy said.

Westrope nodded. "Uh, Rupert."

"Philip?"

"When we inventoried your shop, we found a bottle of single malt scotch behind the, uh, incense holders."

"Well, it's, it's not, you know, during working hours."

"I think I could use a glass."

"Well, I suppose we could," Giles said, getting up from his seat.

"Just a minute," Buffy said, and Giles stopped. "Glory. I wanna know."

"Well, there's a lot to go through."

"Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting."

"Well, that's the thing, you see. Glory isn't a demon."

"What is she?"

"She's a god."

Buffy's eyes widened and she turned instinctively toward Willow, whose face wore the same expression. "Oh."

* * *

"Look, I know Mom wants to gather and make with the merry tomorrow night, but with everything that's going on," Buffy faded to a stop.

Willow sat beside Buffy. "This is exactly what you need. A 20th birthday party with, with, with presents, and funny hats, and, and those candles that don't blow out." She added in a whisper, "Those used to scare me."

Buffy smiled at the confession. "I just don't think this is the best time to break out the party pinata. We need to stay focused if we're gonna find a way to stop Glory."

"We're going up against a god," Xander said. "An actual mightier-than-thou god."

"Well, you know what they say," Willow answered. "The bigger they are"

Anya finished, "The faster they stomp you into nothing."

Everyone looked at her.

"She's right," Buffy said. "I've thrown everything I've got at her and she just shrugs it off."

"Then we have to find something heavier to throw," Willow said.

"That might pose some difficulty." Giles looked up from his paperwork. "From what the Council's been able to discover from the book of Tarnis and, and, and other sources, Glory and two of her fellow hellgods ruled over, one of the more seriously unpleasant demon dimensions."

"There's more than one?" Tara asked.

"Oh, there are thousands of demon dimensions," Anya replied. "All different."

"All pushing on the edges of our reality, trying to find a way in," Giles added.

"I guess Glory found one," Buffy said. "The question is, why?"

"There's nothing to indicate that here. Just, uh, vague references to, um, chaos and destruction," Giles said.

"Okay, so, we know where Glory's from," Buffy said. "What do we know about her? You know, she's tough, yeah, but, but no bolts of lightning, no blasts of fire, shouldn't a god be able to do that kind of stuff?"

"Uh, usually, yes, but um, being in human form must be severely limiting her powers," Giles explained. "All we have to worry about right now is she's immortal, invulnerable, and insane."

"A *crazy* hellgod? And the fun just keeps on leaving," Xander said.

"From what I've been able to gather," Giles continued, "her living in this world is, uh, seriously affecting her mental state as well. She's only being able to keep her mind intact by, uh, extracting energy from us. Well, from, from the human brain."

"She, she, she's a brain-sucker?" Tara asked.

"She, um," Giles paused while he located the passage he needed from the book in front of him. "'absorbs the energies that bind the human mind into a cohesive whole'." Once drained, all that's left behind is, uh."

"Crazy people," Buffy supplied.

"Which is, I'm afraid, why there's been a marked increase in the ranks of the mentally unstable here in Sunnydale."

"At least vampires just kill you," Tara shuddered.

Buffy got up and began pacing around the table. "We have to find a way to stop her."

"Oh, well, Tara and I can work on some tactical spells," Willow volunteered.

"I can do some research," Anya said. "I know *way* more about demon dimensions than Giles does. Well, I do," she added when Giles frowned.

* * *

Orlando stood in a graveyard, his sword raised. "The link must be severed. Such is the will of God."

Two other knights flanked him. Together, the three chanted, "The key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of God. The key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of God."

"You really think *he* is going to help you?" Jinx asked.

The knights lowered their swords and took battle stances.

"I fear your faith is gravely misplaced." Jinx said. He and the two small demons with him attacked the knights with axes.

The knights easily killed two of the demons, leaving only Jinx, who cowered and backed away as Orlando advanced. Jinx tripped and fell backward, and Orlando stood over him, sword raised high.

"Shall we test your faith now?" Orlando asked, and began to lower his blade into Jinx.

A hand grabbed the sword's blade. "Never send a minion to do a god's work," Glory said in a bored tone. She backhanded Orlando, sending him through the air and causing him to lose his sword. He crawled toward it while Glory assaulted the other knights. She stabbed one with his own sword, then turned it on the other. She dropped that sword and walked toward Orlando. "Hey, nice sword," she said, and picked it up. She pointed it at Orlando's face. "Bet it hurts."

* * *

The next afternoon, Dawn watched Willow and Tara create an early warning incantation outside their home, then outside the Magic Box. The witches drew intricate symbols on the sidewalk with colored sand. When they finished, Willow threw one last handful of dust on the sand. There was a bright flash, and the sand disappeared.

"That is so cool," Dawn said.

"And completely not for you," Willow answered emphatically.

"Mommy," Dawn whined.

Willow ignored her and shooed her into the shop. Xander was reading at the table while Anya dusted the shelves.

"Hey. We on the case?" Dawn asked while she headed for Xander.

"Yeah. Right on top, perched, ready for action," Xander answered. "How's my sweet fancy Dawn doing?" He tickled her stomach.

Dawn giggled and tried to squirm away. "Fine. What's up with you? Did you get into the sugar again?"

Xander stopped tickling Dawn and swung her into his lap. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yup. But I'm not sure you should be allowed to have cake."

"But it's birthday cake," Xander protested.

Buffy, Giles, and Faith entered from the workout room. Buffy had a bottle of water, and Giles made notes in a small book.

"I'm not sure our regular workout is, uh, challenging you any more," Giles said. "Perhaps we should make it harder."

"You always think harder is better. Maybe next time I patrol I should carry a load of bricks, use a stake made of butter," Buffy snarked.

"Very amusing," Giles answered.

"Don't give him any suggestions," Faith told Buffy.

Dawn left Xander's lap and got between Faith and Buffy. "Can we go to the library?"

"Maybe later," Buffy answered. "I have some stuff I have to do first."

"Is it about that weird girl that came to the house?" Dawn asked.

"Glory. And no it's not," Buffy answered.

"What's her deal?"

"Nothing you have to worry about," Buffy reassured.

"Your mom's just freakin' out cause she has to fight someone way prettier than she is," Faith teased.

Buffy picked Dawn up. "Glory is evil," she told Dawn softly. To Faith, she said, "And in no way prettier than me."

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Faith laughed.

* * *

In her apartment, Glory circled Orlando, who was tied to a chair. "Ok, one more time. Just between you and me. Our itsy-bitsy little secret." Glory grabbed the knight's bleeding face again. "Where. Is. The. Key?"

"Even if I knew, I'd die a thousand deaths before I'd tell you."

"Well, you won't need a thousand, sweetie. Glory, annoyed, patted his cheek and turned away. "I'll make the first one last. Long time." Glory took a few steps away and picked up his sword. She turned back to Orlando, shaking her head. "What is it with you religious types?" She tossed the sword aside and returned to him.

Again she grabbed his face, then trailed her hands down his chest. "It's intimacy, isn't it? Oh! You're just scared of letting someone in!" Glory left her hands on his chest but moved behind him. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. I know how difficult the first time can be. You don't have to be afraid." She returned to Orlando's front and put her face beside his. "Just relax. You may not have the info I want. But you still got something I need."

She slid her fingers into his head. Light streamed out around her fingers while Orlando screamed.

* * *

"Prezzies!" Buffy said happily.

"See, just what you needed," Willow said from behind her. She blew bubbles toward Dawn.

"You are very, very wise. Now gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Tara handed Buffy a gift, and Buffy began ripping off the paper.

"This is extremely suspenseful!" Anya said. "I want the presents."

Buffy pulled a dress from the box. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you, Tara."

"Well, I thought you'd get lots of crossbows, other killy stuff, so I figured, less killy, more frilly."

"Gotta look," Anya said impatiently, and grabbed the dress from Buffy. "Oh, it's just so lovely! Oh, I wish it was mine!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, like you weren't all thinking the same thing," Anya said quietly and put the dress down.

"I'm fairly certain I wasn't," Giles said, and added to Xander in a whisper, "I've got one just like it."

Xander snickered while Dawn brought Buffy a package. "Here, open mine."

Buffy opened it and removed a photo of she and Dawn in a frame covered with seashells.

"They're from the beach. When we went during the fall," Dawn explained.

"I remember. Thank you." She got up and hugged Dawn.

Later in the kitchen, Joyce, Buffy, and Giles stood around the table. Giles poured a glass of wine while Buffy filled a glass from a pitcher of water.

"It still seems to me like there's a lot you don't know about this. I mean, is she dangerous?"

"No."

"Well, now, wait a second," Giles said. "I assume you're talking about her existence rather than her intentions."

"Exactly," Joyce said.

Buffy looked up and saw Dawn lurking just outside the doorway. "Dawn, what are you doing here?"

Dawn stalled for a second, then picked up a stack of plates from the dining room table. "We need plates. Cake time."

She carried the plates to the living room. Willow and Tara put candles on the cake. Xander and Anya stood in the doorway kissing. Faith sat on the sofa enjoying the view and flipping a lighter. Anya pushed Xander away and the others turned to look at Dawn.

"Why does everybody start acting all weird when I'm around?" she asked.

"Me? Me not weird," Xander teased.

"I know you're talking about me," Dawn insisted.

"No," Xander said. "no, we really weren't."

"We were talking about sex," Anya said sarcastically.

Buffy, Joyce, and Giles entered the room.

"Mom, they were talking about me, just like everybody is."

"Again, not so much. In fact, none," Xander said.

"We were talking about sex," Anya repeated. "I mean,"

"No," Faith said loudly, "we don't, and we don't want to."

"Let's just light the candles," Buffy suggested.

"Mom," Dawn whined.

"Later," Buffy said. "Cake now."

Faith began lighting candles and Buffy moved to the place of honor. Joyce got the camera ready. Faith lit the last candle and said, "We better be quick. Don't want the frosting to catch on fire."

"Ha ha," Buffy answered. "Make with the singing."

They sang, Buffy made her wish, and blew out the candles. Willow gave her a kiss before reaching in to take candles from the cake. They ate cake and ice cream, and Dawn stayed up until the others left. While Tara and Faith cleaned up, Buffy and Willow took Dawn up to bed. They sat her down on the bed, one on either side.

"What did I do now?"

"You're not in trouble," Willow reassured her.

"You asked why everyone is weird around you," Buffy began.

"Yeah," Dawn said, making it two syllables. "It was bad enough when it was strangers, but now everybody gets real quiet or acts different."

"Do we act different?" Buffy asked.

"No, not you and Mommy or Aunt Tara or Aunt Faith. Grandma less than the others."

"You're really, really special, Dawn. Not just to Mommy and me. Glory wants to hurt you because you're special."

"Why?" Dawn wanted details. "Why am I special?"

"Because I'm your Mom," Buffy said.

"What makes you special?" Dawn persisted.

"What I do at night."

"Is Aunt Faith special, too?"

"Yes." Buffy looked at Willow. "If talking about magic is this hard, talking about sex is going to kill me."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Faith and your mother are Vampire Slayers," Willow took over the explanation. "Just like Tara and I are witches. That makes you, the child of a Slayer and a witch, extra special. Glory wants to kill you as part of a ritual to open a portal to a hell dimension."

"That's bad," Dawn said.

"Exactly. So we're all working really hard to keep Glory away."

"She doesn't know that I'm who she wants," Dawn said.

"Right again."

"But the crazy people can tell her. They know I'm different."

"They might, but Glory won't listen to them. Once she hurts them, she doesn't care what happens to them. What she does to them is why they see you the way they do," Willow said. "I love irony," she added to Buffy.

"What's irony?"

"I'm only good for one explanation a night, and Mom's not even good for that, so we'll wait until it comes up in English, all right?"

"I have one more thing to say," Buffy said.

They both looked at her. Buffy looked at Dawn. "I love you very much, and I will do anything to keep you safe. So if say run, just go."

Dawn nodded.

Buffy kissed her cheek and stood up. "Good night, honey."

"You can read for half an hour," Willow said, and hugged Dawn while kissing her cheek. "I love you, too. Everything will be all right."

"Why did you tell her that?" Buffy asked as soon as their bedroom door closed.

"Tell her what?"

"That everything's going to be fine."

"Because it always is."

"And what if it isn't this time?"

"I don't know, Buffy. We don't know what's going to happen."

"You can't downplay this, Willow."

"I'm not. But she's scared enough. She's a little girl, Buffy."

"I know that. I know exactly how old she is."

"Oooo, birthday, it's still your birthday," Willow changed the subject. "I got you a present that's just for you."

"Oh?"

"It's got bows," Willow smiled.

"Bows," Buffy repeated, and watched Willow unfasten her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Willow recited the silence spell while unbuttoning her blouse. Buffy watched Willow reveal the lingerie she wore under her clothing. "Happy birthday, baby," Willow cooed.

"Best birthday present ever," Buffy decided, and ogled Willow a few seconds longer, visually appreciating the long legs below the scraps of lace, the smooth skin, and the soft red hair, before taking the first step toward her.

Downstairs, Faith brought the last of the glasses into the kitchen, where Tara loaded the dishwasher. "Told ya," Faith smirked. "Birthday nookie."

"It's a wonder we weren't talking about sex," Tara mused.

"Nothin's wrong with talkin' about sex. Not talkin's what makes problems."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tara continued to rinse glasses before putting them in the top rack. "Aren't you patrolling?"

"Nah. Giles said to take a night off, and I'm not gonna argue."

Tara pushed the rack into the machine. "Neither am I." She opened the cabinet, got the dish powder, and added it. Then she returned the box to its cabinet, closed the dishwasher and started it. "Coming to bed?"

"Right behind you."

Dawn didn't read. She turned out the light and lay in bed. Something else was going on, had to be going on, more than explanation her parents provided, because as factual as they were with it, it sounded crazy. The whole thing sounded crazy, except that she knew her Mommy was a witch. The whole vampire thing sounded flat out nuts, except that Sunnydale was past weird, and on those rare occasions that they were out after dark, her Mom or sometimes Aunt Faith or even occasionally Giles or Uncle Xander excused themselves and came back a few minutes later and answered yes to a question that was never completely asked.

So if those things were true, then what she was told had to be true, too. Dawn frowned and tried to parse the huge facts into more manageable ideas. She wondered whether anyone in her family really knew what she was, or who she was, but she knew who did know. The crazy people. As much as they frightened her, they saw her. And maybe if she stood and listened, she could understand what they saw.

The house was quiet when she reached the end of those thoughts and a decision. She got out of bed and dressed, and sneaked out of the house. The hospital wasn't far, and she needed answers.

The hospital was quiet once she left the emergency area. The mental ward was easy to find, and Dawn looked over her shoulder one more time before pushing one of the big doors open enough to enter.

As soon as she was inside, it seemed like all of the patients began talking at once. It reminded Dawn of the sound that came from her grandmother's old-fashioned kitchen radio when she spun the tuner.

"It's here. It's here. It's here," one man repeated endlessly.

"Can't stop. Make it stop. The skin's too tight," another said.

The first man looked at Dawn. "Can't hear it. What's the frequency? Empty. All spilled out."

Dawn swallowed her fear and approached his bed. "You, you see me, right? Look at me."

He did, and his expression changed from confused to fearful.

"Can't stop it!" The second man yelled.

"You know what I am, don't you?" Dawn asked. "You all know."

"Can't hear it." The first man looked away and started a new chant.

"Tell me!" Dawn yelled. "What am I?

"The key," Orlando said matter of factly.

Dawn whipped her head around to look at him.

"I found it. Thank you," Orlando continued. "Thank you. Thank you."

Dawn rushed to him. "You know what the key is?"

Orlando seemed not to hear. He stared at the ceiling, repeating, "Thank you."

"Where did I come from? Who made me? What? What am I?"

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Please."

Orlando jerked his head upward and yelled, "Destroyer!"

Startled, Dawn backed away, still focused on him.

"Cracked. Bones. The sun bleeding into the sky. The key is the link."

"No." Dawn backed further away. "No."

Orlando continued to stare at her. "The link must be severed. Such is the will of God. Such is the will of God," he repeated, a little louder each time.

Dawn turned and ran. She pulled the door open and ran into Ben.

He picked her up. "I know you," Ben said, and carried Dawn away from the cacophony.

The locker room wasn't big, but it had a break area. Ben sat Dawn at the table and rummaged through the cabinets. A minute later, he put two Styrofoam cups on the table and sat down.

"Two steaming cups of chocolate goodness courtesy of whoever I swiped it from out of the cupboard. Couldn't find any marshmallows. I'll try to steal some for next time."

"Don't like 'em anyway."

"What? Is that even possible?"

"Too squishy. When I was little, Aunt Faith told me they were monkey brains and I." Dawn stopped.

"Dawn, was your grandmother brought back in? Is that why you're here?"

"No. Grandma's fine."

"Is there anybody I can call? Your parents?"

"No, I'll be in trouble."

"Oh, You guys have a fight? It's ok, I know how that goes. I have parents, too. They can be a real pain sometimes."

Dawn nodded, and Ben continued. "I tell you, there've been a lot of nights I wish they didn't exist either."

"It's not them. It's me. I'm the one that doesn't exist." Dawn sighed.

"Look, I know it can feel that way sometimes, but when you're older"

"No, you don't understand. It's not real. None of this," she threw one hand threw the air from her head down. "They made it."

"Dawn."

"I'm nothing. I'm something somebody made to play keep away with, keep away from Glory."

Ben looked like he'd just taken a strong blow to the solar plexus. He jumped up from the chair. "You're the key?"

"How do you know about the key?"

"Go!" Ben ordered in a low voice. "Before she finds you. Don't ask me how she knows, cause she always knows. Just go."

"Wait! Calm down, just tell me."

"You don't understand. You're a kid."

Dawn stood up.

"You stay, she'll find you. She finds you, she'll hurt you," Ben said quickly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're what she's been searching for. I am telling you, run. You don't know, you," he stopped and looked around nervously. "Oh god. Oh god no, she's coming."

Dawn was frightened again, and this time it showed.

"I can feel it!" Ben said, his panic increasing. "I can feel it, you've gotta get out. No. Oh no, she's here!" he grabbed Dawn's arms and screamed, "She's here."

In the middle of that last scream, Ben became Glory.

Dawn stared at her, confused. Glory looked back, just as confused.

"Hey," Glory said after a moment, "don't I know you?" She pushed Dawn down into the chair. "You just sit right there while I take off this whatever it is." Glory walked to the lockers, selected one, and opened it. "Ugh, cotton," she grunted and pulled the scrub shirt off. "Could a fabric be more annoyingly pedestrian?" She removed a red silk blouse from the locker and pulled it on. "Now this," she said, smiling, "is what I'm talkin' about. Makes your skin sing."

"You're. You're Ben."

Glory fastened the buttons on the back of the blouse. "Uh, it's an eensy more complicated than that. Family always is, isn't it?"

Dawn looked toward the door and thought about making a run for it.

With her back to Dawn, Glory said cheerfully, "You'd never make it. I'd rip out your spine before you got half a step. And those little legs?" Glory smiled over her shoulder. "They wouldn't be much good without one of those.

"Would they Dawnie?"

Dawn was afraid again, because Glory was halfway across the room a blink ago and now she had her face in Dawn's.

"Now, what I'm trying to noodle, is what in the world was the Slayer's little one doing here with gentle Ben?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Glory brushed Dawn's hair from her shoulders. "You were talking to him, not me." She gasped and grabbed Dawn's chin. "Oh, he wasn't being naughty, was he?"

A hospital guard entered the locker room. "Excuse me, ma'am. This area's for hospital personnel."

Glory stood, turned, grabbed the guard's head and twisted it until his neck broke. When Glory dropped his body, Dawn gasped.

Glory turned back to Dawn and leaned close again. "Rude! I was talking." She sighed and stood up. "What do you say," she asked rhetorically, pulling Dawn up by her collar, "we find a nice place off the beaten where you and I can have a nice, long, uninterrupted chat." She spun Dawn around and pushed her toward the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dialogue from Blood Ties by Steven DeKnight. Dialogue from Tough Love by Rebecca Kirshner

* * *

_

Buffy rolled out of bed and stretched. Willow watched her walk to the door and put on her robe. "I'm gonna get some water. You want anything?"

"Just for you to hurry back. Your birthday's not over for another," Willow glanced at the clock, "fifty minutes."

Buffy smiled and tied the robe shut before opening the door. She went to the kitchen and stood at the sink to drink two glasses of water, then went back upstairs. She went to Dawn's room, as she did any time she got up during the night.

The bed looked flat, and Buffy frowned as she crossed the room. "Shit, shit, shit!" she said when she realized it was empty. She whirled and went to their room. "Dawn's gone," she announced, and threw the robe aside so she could dress.

Willow sat up, eyes wide. "What?"

"Dawn's not in bed, and she's not downstairs." Buffy pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt from a drawer without looking. She yanked it over her head and pulled a sweater over it.

Willow was hurrying to dress, too, while Buffy forced socks and shoes on her feet.

"I'll get Faith and Tara. Call Xander," Buffy instructed. She was glad her mother was still taking sleeping pills and would miss this excitement.

"Where would she go?"

"I don't know."

Ten minutes later, the four were in the kitchen, Buffy on the phone with Giles. "I don't know," she repeated. "Good, we'll check in with you there." She hung up and turned to the others. "Giles is headed to the shop. Call there if you find her, and check in if you don't."

An hour later, three couples and Giles converged on the hospital. Buffy did her best to remain calm while speaking with the emergency room staff, but couldn't decide whether she was disappointed or relieved that Dawn hadn't been seen.

"She wasn't brought in," Buffy reported.

"Which is a happy thing, right?" Xander asked.

"I don't know."

A doctor passed them, leading a group of security guards. "They found him on the floor in the break room. You guys gotta see him. His head's almost twisted clean off."

Buffy stared after them. "Glory," she said.

In the exam room, Dawn leaned against a wall while Glory sat on an exam table.

"So this, key thing, it's been around for a long time?"

"Well, not as long as me, but. Yeah. Just this side of forever," Glory said.

"Is it evil?" Dawn asked after a long pause.

"Totally," Glory answered cheerfully, and Dawn gasped. Glory laughed. "Well, no, not really. I guess it depends on your point of view."

"What's it for? I mean, if it's a key, there's gotta be a lock, right?"

"Yes. We have a winner."

"S-so what does it open?"

Glory sighed. "I smell a fox in my henhouse," she said, suspicious and aggravated. "Is that why you've been playing sugar and spice with old Uncle Ben?" Glory slid to the floor. "Trying to get a peek at Glory's unmentionables?"

"No, I"

"Shh! I kinda wanna hear me talking right now. Me talking." Glory moved close to Dawn. "You know what I'm starting to think? I'm thinking. That maybe you. Don't have any idea where my key is." Glory moved away and began speaking more quickly, while Dawn watched fearfully. "Very irritating. Irrational. Know what I mean, tiny snapdragon? Like." Glory banged her elbows on the table, leaned over and rubbed her forehead, scowling. "Bugs under my skin. And say," she sighed again, "I'm feelin' a little," she drifted off.

"What's wrong with you?" Dawn asked.

"Hey," Glory signed again, and forced herself to smile. "Hey!" she stood. "This doesn't have to be a complete waste of my precious time." Glory went to Dawn again. "I've been meaning to send the Slayer a message. And I could use a little pick-me-up. Two birds, one stone, and," Glory clapped her hands in front of Dawn's nose, "Boom! You have yummy dead birds."

Dawn stood frozen with fright. Buffy burst through the door, Faith on her heels. Xander and Giles followed, while Willow and Tara stayed in the doorway, with Anya in the hall.

"Get away from my daughter," Buffy demanded, and Dawn ran behind her.

"Hey, we were just talking about you," Glory said.

"Conversation's over, hell-bitch," Buffy answered, and punched Glory. She got in a few good blows before Glory was able to retaliate.

Dawn ducked between the adults and hid behind Anya. While the witches chanted, Faith circled behind Glory and pinned her arms against her side. Buffy punched Glory repeatedly in the face while Giles tried to get a shot with a crossbow.

"I thought you said this skank was tough," Faith said.

Glory broke free, grabbed Faith's arm and flipped her into a wall. She picked Faith up and head-butted her while Xander moved around the edges of the room with a tire iron, trying to get behind Glory.

Glory tossed Faith, who slid across the exam table and into a counter, crushing equipment before slamming head first into the wall and passing out.

"She wakes up, tell your girlfriend to watch her mouth."

Buffy stepped up, glaring. "She's NOT my girlfriend," she said, and punched Glory again. She attempted a kick, but Glory grabbed her foot and examined it.

"Hey, those are really nice shoes," Glory commented and shoved Buffy's foot away.

Buffy back-flipped and kicked Glory's face on the way down. "Giles, now!" Buffy yelled and dived out of the way. Giles fired the crossbow.

It bounced off Glory's stomach, and she looked down, annoyed. "Oh, please. Like that's"

Xander interrupted her with the tire iron.

"Hey!" Glory protested, grabbing both the tire iron and Xander. "Watch the hair." She tossed Xander away. He flew into Giles, and they both went into the light boxes, which exploded in a shower of sparks. Glory pointed the tire iron at each of them. "Time to start the dyin'."

In the doorway, Willow and Tara continued to chant.

"Start with the whelp!" Glory continued. "Where is she?" Glory looked around, and didn't see Dawn. Angered, she threw the tire iron like a spear toward the doorway.

Buffy quickly moved into its path, unwilling to let anyone else get hurt.

"Nice catch," Glory said sarcastically. "Is that the best you little crap-gnats can muster?"

Buffy pulled the tire iron from her chest, grimacing with pain.

"'Cause I gotta tell ya, so not impressed."

Glory moved toward the doorway, still searching for Dawn. As soon as she was in arms reach, Tara and Willow both threw a handful of glittery powder over her.

Glory looked at the mess covering her. "Look what you did to my dress, you little"

Willow clapped her hands once. "_Discede_!"

Glory exploded into a cloud of dust and disappeared. Willow dropped to the floor.

Buffy forced herself to her feet and staggered toward the doorway. She fell to her knees beside Willow and looked at Dawn, who wormed her way into the room and was on Willow's other side, pushing at her arm. "Mommy!" she wailed.

"I'm all right," Willow panted.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked.

Willow tried to sit up, and her nosebleed worsened. She continued to breathe rapidly through her mouth. "Teleportation spell. Still working out the kinks."

"Where'd you send her?" Buffy bit back a groan as she put her arm around Willow to help her sit up.

"Don't know," Willow panted. "That's one of the kinks."

Several hundred feet above Sunnydale, a cloud of dust appeared and materialized into Glory. She looked around, then down. "Oh, shit!" she screamed as she plummeted to earth, looking like a ball of light.

Giles approached Buffy, Willow and Dawn. Xander began to get up, and Anya hurried to help him. Tara crossed the room and stood beside Faith, still passed out on the counter.

"That was an incredibly dangerous spell for an adept at your level."

"Yep," Willow agreed. "Won't be trying that one again soon."

Buffy kissed Willow's temple and looked across her to Dawn. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"I was so scared," Dawn said.

"Me too," Buffy answered, and leaned over to give her a one-armed hug.

"We're gonna have a long talk tomorrow, missy," Willow said sternly as she put her arm around Dawn, too.

They stayed like that for a few moments while the others gathered around them.

"Come on," Buffy said. She got up, pulling Willow along. Dawn did her best to support Willow.

"Wait," Dawn said. "Ben. He was here, he was trying to help me. He." She stopped, and looked confused. "I, I think he might have left before Glory came. I can't, I can't remember."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Next time we see him, we'll thank him. Right now, we need to get you home and in bed where you belong."

Knowing, Dawn decided as she stared into the dark for the second time that night, was a lot different than suspecting. It frightened her a little, and at the same time eased her mind. She was different, and there was a reason, and after what she witnessed tonight, she was certain that her family would do everything possible to keep her safe.

She felt guilty, not for sneaking out, but that everyone but Tara and Anya was somehow injured. Tara just looked tired and worried; Anya annoyed. Faith was woozy after she regained consciousness. Giles kept reaching for his shoulder, and Xander had a knot on his head. Her mothers, both bleeding, checked her before doing anything about their wounds.

The house was quiet now. All of the doors on the second floor were open, and Dawn knew that if she stepped out of bed, Buffy would be in her room before she reached the door.

Down the hall, Buffy, too, was awake. It was Tara who bandaged her up tonight; Willow, once the adrenaline wore off, was out. Buffy hoped she missed the lecture that Willow and Tara would receive from Giles. Maybe while that was going on, she could talk to Dawn again, find out what Glory said to her, and what she was thinking she would accomplish by leaving home in the middle of the night. Buffy had a new appreciation for what she put her mother through in the past few years.

Everyone was dragging the next day, but they gathered at the Magic Box anyway. Dawn sat on Buffy's lap. Being allowed to hear what the adults discussed drove home the gist of the conversation she and Buffy had earlier.

"Glory knows we have the Key, and that's all she knows," Buffy said. "Everybody has to be careful. We don't know what she'll do next."

"Except make more crazy people," Xander said.

"And raise who knows what to come after her," Anya added.

"Giles, isn't there anything else we can do?" Buffy asked.

"Research continues," Giles answered.

"Besides that, and besides training our butts off," Faith said.

"When I find something, I'll let you know."

"So we're back to havin' a whole lotta nothin'."

"Yes," Giles reluctantly concurred.

"Sucks," Faith grumbled succinctly.

* * *

Anya was the only one who overheard Giles' fruitless daily calls to London. The others ran themselves ragged. The Slayers had to contend with the Knights, and the occasional one of Glory's followers, and their Watcher's continued training and uneasy silence.

Dawn was more aware of her surroundings when she was anywhere unfamiliar or in public. She couldn't avoid the crazy people; Sunnydale Memorial continued to send them home with sedatives and a list of recommended long-term care institutions. Families struggled with them, and they regularly escaped their homes to wander Sunnydale in search of Dawn.

Buffy was glad that it was taking Glory longer to conjure up the next beastie. Nightly patrols were becoming exercises in aggravation. On the bright side, the Knights didn't restrict their dislike to the Slayers, and dispatched every demon they encountered. It cut back on their regular work, and gave them lots of practice at being stealthy to avoid the Knights, since the running skirmish with them resulted in nothing but pain on both sides.

Willow and Tara continued with their schoolwork and witchcraft studies. Willow's rapidly increasing competence worried Tara a little, but there were too many things going on to address that issue. Every minute was full. Most of the time she and Willow spent together was research or practice.

Tara's favorite time was spent with Faith, who still kept Tara as far from patrol as she could. The Knights were determined, and Tara was physically fragile. Instead, she walked Tara to and from classes, and met her for lunch whenever she could. Tara talked with Giles with Buffy and Faith sparred, and learned from him small things to do with Faith to improve the Slayer's concentration and coordination. With all that they had to do, they still found time for them. The weekly dates continued, and they continued their talks about the future.

Faith didn't tell anyone, even Tara, but she called her Watcher weekly. She was researching, too, not that she found anything new or different. She did, however, offer a different point of view. Faith's impulse control improved, as the people she modeled all stopped to consider options before taking action. She tried to do as Buffy asked and stay away from Willow, despite her belief that she and Willow could reach an amicable relationship.

Joyce recovered slowly from the surgery to remove the tumor, and each day was a little more herself. She hadn't forgotten the thing that attacked her, or Dawn's attempt to protect her. Knowing that Dawn was being hunted frightened her, but the resolve of everyone around her, the family her daughter brought to her, made it easier to bear. Every time she looked around the table, she was proud of all of them. She sometimes saw Rupert watching them with the same expression, but there was sadness under his, as if he knew more than he wanted to admit. When she confronted him about it, he truthfully told her he knew no more than anyone else, but that he feared they couldn't beat the odds this time.

That fear gnawed at him, although he tried to keep it hidden. They believed he would find something, and he didn't want to let them down. There was nothing in any book he owned or had access to. Even more infuriating was that infernal machine that Willow adored. It found no answers to any questions he fed it. He did his best to keep his feelings from them, and sometimes when they sat around the table, he had completely irrational certainty that they would somehow find the way.

Willow's own fear drove her beyond her boundaries. It woke her at night, when everyone else slept, and made her research. Her Internet searches were more fruitful than Giles' but no less annoying. There were hints, subtle shifts of language that Willow didn't grasp. Tara most frequently helped her translate them. The story that Willow pieced together was the standard fire and brimstone end of the human world, and that familiar thing gave her courage.

Buffy worked harder than she ever had. She was stronger and sleeker, her reactions lightning fast. Watching she and Faith spar was a blur of missed strikes and counterblows, but Buffy knew she could never beat Glory alone. She would give it everything she had, though. Sunnydale was her town, and no one was going to open any portal to hell on her watch.

As spring wore on, Glory pressed her attacks against the Slayers. The Knights showed up every time, making enough of a distraction for them to escape.

Glory's sole thought was on obtaining her key. She couldn't identify it beyond being human and under the Slayers' protection. She disregarded Dawn.

* * *

Joyce heard Faith and Tara talking about the multi-cultural fair. The weather was supposed to be lovely, and Joyce was certain she could handle the gallery alone for one afternoon. At lunchtime, she dismissed Faith for the day, and Faith hugged her before taking off for UCSD. A few minutes later, Buffy and Dawn came in with lunch for all three and the plan of keeping staying with Joyce in Faith's absence. Willow had class, but planned to meet Tara and Faith before they all headed back to the gallery, and from there to Giles' shop.

Faith caught Tara as she left her class, and they went to the dorm room Tara still kept.

"Joyce gave me the afternoon off so we can go that fair thing."

"Good."

"Maybe we can think about something fun for a while." Faith lowered her tone and smiled flirtatiously at Tara.

"You seemed to be enjoying the walk here."

"Huh?"

"Could you at least not stare when you're holding my hand?"

"Tar, if I was interested in anyone else, I wouldn't be here. And c'mon, you have eyes. There are a ton of gorgeous women here."

Tara sighed. Faith knew she was beautiful, and expected people to look at her, whereas Tara always worried that people who looked at her were somehow finding fault.

"Tar," Faith coaxed.

"You're going to leave."

"I don't want to," Faith said again. She liked being in Sunnydale, belonging to a team, a family. She felt complete with Tara. The only fly in the ointment was Willow's ongoing antagonism. She wanted to come to some resolution with Willow, but doubted it would happen.

"But you are."

"I'll be waiting for you," Faith promised.

Tara wanted to believe her. It would be easier if Faith didn't openly ogle every attractive female they say. The only times she believed tales of Faith's past promiscuity were when Faith danced and when they walked around. Her girlfriend was a seemingly incurable flirt. Tara changed the subject. "Anything new about Glory?"

"No." Faith was obviously frustrated. "We're not talkin' shop now. It's a beautiful day, and you want to go to this thing, so let's go. We'll have fun. I'll do my best to restrict my eyes to you."

It would be nice to think about something else, Tara decided, and let her discontent fall away. The only thing keeping them from having a nice day was her, and she wasn't going to upset Faith with her own anxieties.

The fair was crowded, and they strolled hand in hand. Tara sat on a bench to wait while Faith went to get them something to eat. She looked idly off to her left, her right hand lying on the bench beside her. A hand slipped into hers and twined their fingers, and Tara thought that Faith must have elbowed her way to the front of the line. She smiled, looked at their joined hands. Her smile faded as she raised her eyes, and Tara gasped when she saw who sat beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" Glory asked casually.

* * *

In the Magic Box, Giles unpacked the latest shipment. Xander took the items from him to their correct places. They didn't talk much, and both Anya and Xander looked in amazement when Giles abruptly opened the training room door and jerked one of Glory's followers in by its oversized ear.

He threw it into a chair, and Xander and Anya hurried over.

"Wow!" Anya said.

"Now, what do we have here?" Giles asked coldly.

"Oh, he's one of those things that work for Glory!" Anya pointed out the obvious.

"Yes," Giles answered. "How helpful."

"I do indeed work for the god," the small demon boasted. "Let me go if you do not wish to incur her anger."

"Well, she's not here," Giles said. "What a marvelous opportunity for you and me to talk."

"I will not betray Glorificus. I will never talk, no matter what heinous torture-"

"Actually, you're talking quite a lot, just not about the right things. Tell us why you're here," Giles ordered

"No words shall pass my lips that will bring peril to Glorificus."

Giles kept his eyes on the demon while he pointed at what he wanted. "Get the twine that's on the counter, let's tie him up."

Xander and Anya turn away. They heard a rustling noise, then the demon's sobs before turning around in surprise.

"No, no! I'll tell you!," it wailed "Anything! Please! Whatever you want! Just, I'll, anything!"

Xander and Anya walked back over.

"What happened?" Anya asked.

"He changed his mind." Giles said.

"I'm, I'm supposed to watch. We're watching the Slayer's people, while Glory fetches the key."

All three of them shared a worried look.

"Glory knows who the key is?" Xander asked.

"Oh god," Giles said, and removed his glasses.

"We've got to call Buffy."

"Too late. Glorificus will find the witch, and there's nothing you can do to stop her."

"Witch? What do you mean?" Xander demanded.

"Tara!" Anya cried in realization.

"She's the new one among you. It wasn't hard to figure out. The glorious one will have found her by now."

"Xander, wait!" Giles called "I'll go with-"

"No! Call Buffy and Faith. I'll try to find her on campus," Xander called over his shoulder on his way out the door.

* * *

Tara tried not to show her fear.

"Oh, this is nice. Just hangin' out, just us girls. You like that sort of thing, don't you?" Glory squeezed Tara's hand.

She winced in pain, and started to cry out.

"Don't make a sound," Glory hissed as she effortlessly fractured Tara's hand.

Tara whimpered. It hurt a lot, almost more than she could bear. No one around them seemed to notice.

"Nah, they won't help you. I'd kill them. You know that."

Three police officers rode off on their bicycles, and Tara wondered desperately where Faith was.

"There's no one here that can stop me."

Tara tried to control her breathing, to get some kind of distance from the pain, but her body panted. She flashed on her old dog, before they put her down. "She can't talk, and she won't whine, so she pants," her mother said, petting the hound affectionately.

Glory's voice, oily and evil, pulled her back to the unending pain.

"I'll kill her," Glory nodded at a passerby. "And them. I'll kill him and her," she laughed. "It'll all be your fault."

Glory dug her nails into Tara's hand until blood ran freely between their fingers. Tara wondered whether Glory would just kill her if she vomited all over her red silk dress. The battle to control her breathing was long lost. She didn't know why she wasn't screaming except that she knew Glory would kill everyone without caring, just to demonstrate to Tara that she could.

"Kinda funny, isn't it? All these people here, and no one who can do a thing. Not a person who can help you."

Tara whimpered and finally turned to look at Glory.

"But that's people for ya," Glory philosophized and watched some pass in front of them, completely unaware of Tara's agony and what it cost her to keep them alive. "But keys, on the other hand. Keys are worth a very lot." Glory raised their joined hands and licked Tara's blood.

A moment later, her face screwed up and she spit. "You lying little tramp! You're not the Key! You're nothing! Just another worthless human being!"

"I didn't," Tara tried to defend herself.

"I hate being lied to. It makes me feel so betrayed." She paused in her tirade, then looked back at Tara. "You wanna make it all better?"

Between fear and pain, Tara couldn't answer.

"If you tell me who the key really is, I'll let you go."

Terror trumped pain for a moment before Glory squeezed Tara's hand again. She felt and heard bone grate against bone.

"Think about it," Glory said seductively, and changed her tone. "You think your hand hurts? Imagine what you'd feel with my fingers wiggling in your brain. It doesn't kill you. What it does, is make you feel like you're in a noisy little dark room." Glory frowned for a moment, and fidgeted as she shared her memories. "Naked and ashamed. And there are things in the dark that need to hurt you because you're bad. Little pinching things that go in your ears."

Tara began to cry, but Glory ignored her for the moment.

"They crawl on the inside of your skull. And you know. That if the noise and the crawling would stop, that you could remember how to get out."

While Tara cried almost silently, Glory contemplated that place.

"But you never, ever will," Glory concluded, and squeezed Tara's hand again.

Tara yelped.

"Who is the Key?"

Tara forced herself to stop crying and looked Glory in the eye, defiantly silent.

"Fine. Let's get crazy," Glory said casually. She caressed Tara's face with her hand, even as Tara, whimpering, tried to pull away.

* * *

Faith juggled their lunch to get her phone. It took her several seconds to understand what Giles was saying, and when she did, Faith dropped their food and sprinted toward the bench where she left Tara.

Thankfully, she didn't see what Glory was doing. She saw, through the crowd she fought so hard, a flash a brightness followed by a streak of red. Then Faith reached the bench. "Tara?" she asked, but received no response.

Faith sat beside her, and gripped Tara's shoulders so she could turn her. "C'mon, Blondie, don't do this. Tell me you're ok."

Half a second later Tara began to brush at herself, and Faith saw her hand, bleeding, swollen, flopping uselessly. "It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me! Dirty. Dirty. I'm bad. Bad," she whimpered.

"Tara, shh, you're not." Faith lowered her arms, both trapping Tara's and taking one final moment of comfort as her own heart broke. Tara was hurt because she left her for a few moments. Tara was hers, and Faith's brief lowering of her guard led to this. Her girlfriend was terrified of something she could never explain. Faith gently held Tara's injured hand still. It radiated heat, and a brief glimpse confirmed the bruising and swelling she suspected.

Someone stood behind her panting, and Faith looked away from Tara long enough to confirm that there was no danger. The look in Xander's eyes choked her nearly as much as Tara's constant plaintive lament, and Faith, caught off guard again, redoubled her efforts to calm Tara. In the background, she heard Xander making calls.

Inside, Faith took a step back from all of this. It was more than she could handle, that Tara was hurt, by whom and why, and that she wasn't there to protect her. She was angry at herself, and frightened for Tara, who continued to struggle.

The lights and siren frightened her as the ambulance approached, and Faith had to hold her more securely. She got them to turn off the lights, and was able calm Tara a little.

Xander helped Faith coax Tara onto the gurney. The EMT took one look at her hand and slid a chemical cold pack under it. Faith held her other, and the EMT restrained Tara. She started an IV and gave Tara a mild sedative.

"You see what happened?" she asked Faith without looking up.

"No."

"I hate these cases."

The sedative took effect, and Tara's agitation markedly decreased. Faith stroked Tara's hair and smiled. Tara couldn't see the lights from inside, and they didn't need the siren. Faith didn't answer the EMT. She didn't want to know how many she'd seen, or knew the outcomes of. She didn't want to believe that there was no way to restore Tara, who looked at her, and said with all seriousness, "Global warming's because the fish are cold," and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dialogue from Tough Love by Rebecca Kirshner_

In a hospital waiting room, Buffy counted heads. Dawn was curled up in Willow's lap, and Willow, eyes closed, rocked them. Joyce sat in the chair beside them, one hand on her granddaughter's leg, head against the wall, eyes closed. Xander and Anya napped on a bench. Giles looked grey and exhausted as he slumped over his knees. Faith paced.

Buffy leaned down and kissed Willow's and Dawn's heads, then went to Faith. "C'mon. Willow will call."

Faith shook her head and looked Buffy in the eye. "It's my fault, and I'm not moving from here until I know what's going on."

Buffy tried to be gentle. "Faith, you know what happened. There's nothing you can do about it right now, and you look like you're about to bust a vein. They're getting ready to change shifts. Let's make sure everybody gets to their cars."

Faith shook her head again. "Can't do it, B."

"Ok, Faith," Buffy answered slowly. "At least sit down for a few minutes. You're making me crazy with the pacing."

"You paced when it was Red," Faith pouted.

"All right, whatever," Buffy said with exasperation and returned to sit at Willow's side. "Want me to take her for a while?"

Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Buffy. "We're all right. How's Faith?"

"Freaked."

Willow nodded and laid her cheek against her daughter's head for a moment. "Understandable."

"Yeah," Buffy answered. She put her hand at the base of Willow's neck and massaged gently.

A young intern approached Faith. "Ms. Spencer?"

Faith was on him in a nanosecond. "How's Tara?"

"Um," he stalled, and looked around.

"Just tell me," Faith demanded with a growl.

"All we can really do is sedate her. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation." He looked embarrassed.

"Can I see her?"

"She's being admitted right now."

"Can I see her?"

"Just for a moment," he acquiesced, and turned to leave the room. Faith followed him.

Tara looked suspiciously at Faith for a moment, then said "Firecracker!" with a big smile.

Faith forced herself to smile back. Tara's arm was in a cast, and that was in a sling. Her lip was bruised. "Hey, Blondie," she answered.

Tara pulled several strands of hair around to examine them. "I'm Blondie!" she said excitedly.

Faith moved to the bedside while the intern backed out and closed the door. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She pushed back the hair Tara had examined.

Tara looked at her solemnly. Her lip began to quiver and tears began to slide down her face. "I'm bad. I'm bad." She struggled unsuccessfully against the sling. "All the fish went home and I'm all alone."

Faith restrained her with a hug. "You're not alone," she said softly.

Tara tolerated the embrace for a few seconds before beginning to squirm. Faith let her go, and Tara smiled hugely at her again before yawning.

"Bedtime," Faith said cheerfully. "Lay down, sleepy girl."

To her amazement, Tara did. She curled on her uninjured side, back to Faith.

Faith leaned in and kissed Tara's temple. "Sweet dreams," she said softly, and backed away. She turned and went into the hallway and back to the waiting room.

Everyone was awake this time, and they all jumped up asking questions. When they settled, Faith told them, "We can bring her home tomorrow." She hung her head.

Buffy reached her first. She put her arm across the younger woman's shoulders. "Let's get some air, okay?"

Faith nodded, and Buffy led her out. Outside, they automatically stepped into shadow.

"We'll bring her home tomorrow," Buffy said softly, and patted Faith's shoulder.

"I shouldn'ta left her."

"It's not your fault."

"The fuck it's not," Faith snarled back, and pulled her hand down her face. "I gotta kill somethin'."

"Be careful," Buffy said finally.

Faith nodded and took off. Buffy watched, but lost her at the end of the block, and walked back to the entrance. The others were approaching, and when they met, Buffy took Dawn from Xander.

"Where's Faith?" Joyce asked.

"Patrol."

"Do you think that's wise?"

Buffy looked at Giles. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Buffy, this is Faith," Xander answered for him. "I know she's grown up a lot, but her first reaction is still, you hurt me, I hurt you."

"She knows we can't beat her," Buffy said.

"Think about it, Buff. If it was Will, where would you be?"

"Oh, hell," Buffy groaned, and returned Dawn to Xander. "You guys can stay over, right?" she asked, and turned to Willow without waiting for an answer. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You're not going alone," Willow said, and grabbed Buffy's arm.

"Somebody has to stay with Dawn."

"We've got it," Xander said.

"I need a few things from the shop," Willow said. "Go. I'll be there."

"My car," Giles gestured, speaking to Willow, who took a second to kiss Dawn before following.

They talked in the car, trying to develop a plan, and quickly decided that evasion and escape were their priorities. Both knew what they wanted from the shop, and within minutes were racing across town.

Faith didn't waste time stopping to pick up weapons. She intended to rip Glory's bottle-blonde head from her body and play kickball with it. A long time passed since the last time she was this angry. It was almost tangible, something she felt from deep inside. The guilt tangled in it made things worse.

The closer she got to Glory's, the more Faith's rage grew. Glory hurt the one person who was hers, one of the few she was certain was completely good, and took whatever it was that made her Tara. The last thing that hurt anywhere this bad was realizing her father was gone for good, and that was a skinned knee compared this.

It felt good to kick the entry door open, driving twisted metal and glass shards into the walls and floor. She raced up the fire stairs, taking them three at a time.

In her apartment, Glory descended the staircase unsteadily, followed by three minions. "You know, I think I'm a little buzzed from eating that witch! What a mind she has. Mmm, nummy treat."

"Is your grace not the slightest bit concerned about" Jinx began.

"What, about the Slayer? Don't be stupid. I know I'm closing in. The key's as good as mine. Girl like Buffy's got just so many friends. All I gotta do it rip through 'em one by one until I finally." She stopped when the door exploded into the room, and looked confusedly at the Slayer stalking toward her. "I know you," Glory began.

"You'll wish you didn't when I'm done." Faith picked up a nearby table and hurled it toward Glory.

"Do you know how much that cost?" Glory shrieked as she ducked it.

"Don't give a shit," Faith answered, and charged her.

Buffy didn't wait for an invitation to the party. When she arrived, Faith was airborne and Glory looked less than perfect. Buffy picked up the nearest sofa and heaved it toward Glory, burying her in its mass. That gave her time to reach Faith, but not enough to stop her from going after Glory again.

"C'mon, Will," Buffy muttered, and followed Faith into the next round.

When they reached Glory's, the fight was on in earnest. Faith, bleeding and bruised, held one of Glory's arms and Buffy held the other. At top speed, they headed for the wall dividing the hall from the living room, one on either side, and pulled Glory a few feet into it before they could go no further.

Faith's momentum carried her into the back of a chair after Glory's hand slid from her own. She took a few seconds to lean over it and take some deep breaths. The background noise was different. In addition to the minions' wailing and the sound of Buffy continuing to beat on Glory were other sounds. She heard her name and looked over her shoulder.

A minion crashed into the last remaining upright piece of furniture, and Willow's voice rose. Giles called to her again, and Faith forced herself upright. She went as fast as she was able around what was left of the wall.

Buffy continued to hit Glory as hard as she could in an attempt to press her advantage. When Glory broke free of the wall, she went after Buffy with both barrels and shoved her through the hall's other wall into a room.

"Get Buffy!" Giles commanded Faith, relieved to see her head bob in acknowledgement.

Willow followed Faith through the destruction and saw Buffy duck a punch that sent Glory's hand into yet another wall.

"I broke a nail," she shrieked as Buffy moved away.

Willow raised her hand. "Thicken," she commanded, and the air around Glory shimmered, slowing her considerably.

Buffy used the distraction to reach Faith, still moving unsteadily forward. She grabbed Faith's arm and jerked her toward the hole in the wall. "Move it, Willow!"

Willow backed through the hole and waited for Buffy to push Faith through. She slung Faith's arm around her shoulder. The three of them hobbled down the hall.

"Behind you!" Giles yelled.

Willow didn't look. She tossed a hand over her shoulder. "Away."

Glory flew to the end of the hall and through a closed door while Giles sped toward them. He caught Willow before she collapsed and pulled the Slayers down with her.

"Go!" Buffy panted at him, and shoved Faith toward the door. Buffy turned around and backed toward the door. She caught up to the others in the stairwell, moving as fast as they could.

Willow's nose bled copiously, but she didn't seem to notice as she stumbled onto the next landing. Giles reached for her, but Buffy was there first. They heard an enraged scream, and Buffy scooped Willow up. "We gotta go now," she said urgently, and continued down the stairs. Behind her, Giles urged Faith to hurry.

They staggered out of the building, hearing Glory's screams clearly after they shattered all of the building glass. Giles jerked Faith down behind a parked car, and Buffy ducked behind the adjacent one while razor sharp shards glittered through the air.

"You all right?" Buffy asked Willow, and ripped off a piece of Willow's long skirt to hold to her nose.

"Yeah," Willow wheezed shallowly. "You?"

"Yeah. Giles, you guys all right?"

"I believe so."

"I'ma kill that fucking bitch," Faith panted.

"Not today, and not tomorrow, or any day in the foreseeable future," Giles responded. "What were you thinking?"

"Giles, save the lecture," Buffy said tiredly. "I just wanna go home."

He stood up, and Faith shook off the hand he offered. She got up slowly while Buffy got Willow on her feet. The short walk to Giles' car seemed to take forever, and Buffy swore she felt someone watching the entire time.

The drive to Revello drive was silent, and Giles put his car in park and unlocked the doors. "We'll discuss this tomorrow," he reminded Faith, who grunted before she exited.

"'Night, Giles," Buffy said.

"Thanks for the ride," Willow added.

"Good night," he answered before driving away.

Faith didn't talk to anyone. She went immediately to the basement.

Buffy and Willow sat on the couch that Xander and Anya vacated. Joyce immediately got up to get ice for Willow's nose.

"Did you get hurt?" Willow asked Buffy while Joyce was gone.

"Nothing big. I'm gonna be sore for a day or two."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Will," Buffy reassured her. "I still have all my original parts." She looked at Anya and Xander. "Thanks, guys."

"Anything we can do?" Xander asked.

"Nah," Buffy shook her head. "I think it's gonna be a shower and right to bed night." At the look on Anya's face, Buffy scrambled to add, "Not like that."

"Since you don't need us, Xander and I will return home to shower and retire to," Anya said.

Xander slid a hand over her mouth. "Have sweet dreams," he finished for her, and moved them toward the door. "See you tomorrow," he added, and they left, his hand over Anya's mouth until the door was closed.

Joyce returned with ice, and forced Willow to put her head back and submit to the treatment. Buffy kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon," she said and went toward the kitchen.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Joyce asked.

"Probably not. We'll be ok."

Buffy rapped lightly on the door before opening it. She heard the shower running, and sat on the bed to wait.

Faith came out a few minutes later, bare, except for the towel wrapped around her head. She ignored Buffy, who watched her slip on a shirt and underwear. Faith was black and blue. She didn't move or sound like anything was broken.

"So," Buffy began casually, "wanna tell me why you tried to get us all killed?"

"Didn't ask you to come," Faith answered sullenly.

"Faith, I get it. I do. But gettin' beat half to death isn't helping anyone, especially Tara. She needs you now."

"She didn't have any right to touch her," Faith growled.

"She didn't," Buffy agreed.

"I only left her for a minute."

"Faith, listen to me. This is not your fault. Glory's dimwitted minions figured Tara's new, she must be the key. You didn't do anything wrong. I understand that you're mad and scared and everything else, but we need you to have any kind of chance to keep Dawn alive."

Faith nodded her understanding.

"You need anything?"

Faith shook her head. Buffy stood up, and after a moment, left. When Faith heard the door close, she dropped her head. After a few minutes, she got up and returned to the bathroom. When she came out, her hair was combed, and she grabbed her cell phone from the dresser before sitting on the bed. She dialed a familiar number, and was relieved that it went to voice mail. She left a quick message and put the phone on the nightstand. Faith laid down and pulled Tara's pillow close.

Her tangled emotions wouldn't let her rest right away. She was still enraged with Glory, but now angry at herself for letting her emotions endanger their remaining fighters. She wasn't especially surprised when Buffy showed up, but when Willow and Giles arrived, Faith began to realize her the extent of her stupidity. All she wanted now was Tara, and Faith might never have her again. She didn't fight her tears this time.

Upstairs, Buffy kissed her mother goodnight and picked Willow up. Willow didn't protest. She put one arm around Buffy's neck and leaned against her. The nosebleed was slowing, but her head pounded and she was exhausted again. Giles wasn't able to assist or support her spells, and they were twice as much work without Tara. She knew Buffy had to be hurting, too.

Buffy put Willow on their bed. "I'm gonna check on Dawn."

"K." Willow closed her eyes.

Buffy drew their door nearly closed and went to their daughter's room. The covers were a mess, and Buffy fixed them neatly over her. She watched Dawn sleep and hoped they could find a way to stop Glory, because two Slayers barely slowed her down. Buffy kissed Dawn and went back to Willow.

During her brief absence, Willow fell asleep. Buffy pulled off Willow's shoes and her own, and got into bed. She had no trouble falling asleep.

Willow didn't sleep long. The headache woke her, and she kissed Buffy before heading downstairs. They always had sports drinks in the refrigerator, and that was exactly what she needed now. And maybe a snack.

She was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen, and almost went back upstairs. But Willow really needed a drink, and some aspirin, and maybe some food, so she quietly walked forward. She stopped before the entrance, and debated again. She'd gone after them for Buffy, but she'd been watching Faith all night. All of the anger and fight were gone from Faith now, and she looked, as she was, beaten and exhausted. Willow understood the instinct that sent Faith after Glory; she and Tara were the first to have anything approaching success against her in the hospital.

Faith, in shorts and a t-shirt, sat at the table, staring at the signature square bottle in front of her. Debating. What was one more mistake? Especially when the person who all ready hated her and expected her to fail watched. She gave Willow two more reasons to hate her today, more consequences of being overtaken by emotion.

Willow's body demanded she move forward, and she did. She said nothing as she went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of red liquid. Willow sat opposite Faith. She tried to open the bottle and couldn't. Faith reached over and took it, broke the seal, and returned it.

Willow took a drink before saying anything. "I'm sorry."

That was the last thing Faith expected, and she raised her eyes for the first time.

"I'll do everything I can to help Tara. We all will."

"Thanks," Faith rasped.

"I'd've done the same thing if I were you." Willow emptied half the bottle.

Faith nodded slowly, and reached her decision. "Want a sandwich?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

"You like all that sprout stuff, too, right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Faith shook her head and stood up. She put the bottle back in the cabinet over the refrigerator, then made sandwiches for them. She got milk for herself and another drink for Willow, and cleaned up everything before sitting at the table again.

They didn't talk while they ate, and that was fine with both of them. Willow yawned when she finished her sandwich.

"Get back to bed," Faith said.

Willow nodded, yawned, again, and walked toward the door.

Faith sat a few minutes longer before clearing the table and washing their dishes. Then she headed back to her bed for a few hours of restless sleep.

Everyone slept in the next day, and Joyce went with Faith to collect Tara. They brought her home with pages of instructions and a bag of pills. Tara was skittish, and Faith was tense, and everyone was still tired. Dawn was the only one Tara didn't shy away from.

Dawn was understandably nervous about seeing Tara, but Tara beamed at her. "Shiny!"

Dawn ran to the couch and hopped up on Tara's good side. Faith handed her the remote. "You guys ok for a minute?"

"Uh huh," Dawn answered, and a moment later, she and Tara were enthralled by cartoons.

Faith regularly watched with them, but today, she got up and went to the kitchen. She needed a moment to not see Tara's vacant eyes or the cast on her arm. In there, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. It was time for another of Tara's pills, and Faith got it and a juice box and went back to the couch.

Neither of the Slayers could patrol that night. Joyce fixed a simple dinner, and it was a chore to get Tara to eat some of it. The only thing that consistently calmed her was Dawn.

They all turned in early, leaving Joyce alone in front of the television for the first time in longer than she could remember. The latest catastrophe seemed to take the wind from all their sails, and she worried more than ever for their safety.

Upstairs, Buffy and Willow sent Dawn to get ready for bed, and changed into their own sleepwear while she did. They went together to her room. Dawn sat on her bed, waiting for them.

"Aunt Tara's one of the crazy people now," she said sorrowfully.

"Yeah," Buffy sighed.

"Can she tell Glory?"

"I don't think so," Willow answered. "Remember how we talked about how what Glory does make her not pay attention to people after she hurts them?"

"Why did she do that to Aunt Tara?"

"Glory thought Tara might be the Key," Buffy said.

"But I'm the Key." Dawn sounded confused.

"Glory doesn't know that."

"Can we fix Aunt Tara?"

"I don't know," Willow answered.

"I'm scared," Dawn admitted in a small voice.

Both of her mothers wrapped around her. "I won't let her hurt you," Buffy vowed.

Willow squeezed them both and tried not to think about the end of the world, which was, right on schedule, going to interfere with finals again. It was like when she played Trivial Pursuit and they made her answer all the questions on the last card; finals required an apocalypse to interfere with research and studying. Except this time, they were not at all prepared. Xander still wore a cast from their encounter with Anya's troll ex, Tara was incapacitated, and both Slayers were still mottled with bruises from their encounter the night before. Research was fruitless.

And they had been in this position before. Willow's personal stakes were higher now, but she did her best to hold on to the belief that they could again find a way to succeed.

"Can I talk to Aunt Faith?"

"Tomorrow," Buffy said, and kissed Dawn's head. "It's bedtime now. Sweet dreams."

Willow hugged and kissed Dawn again, and they tucked her in and went to their room. Buffy closed the door. She went to their bed and tiredly got in. Willow was beside her a few seconds later.

"I don't know what else we can do," Buffy said hoarsely.

"We'll find an answer. We always do," Willow answered automatically. Her brain always worked at the puzzle.

"I love you, Willow."

"I love you, too, Buffy." Willow kissed her briefly. "Sweet dreams."

Buffy put her arm across Willow. "You too."

When Buffy was asleep, Willow got up. A thought occurred to her, one that she didn't think anyone had addressed so far.

Why was Glory so anxious to get her Key now? She got up and brought her laptop to the bed, and began researching again from the beginning, keeping one hand on Buffy whenever possible to help her sleep.

Downstairs, Faith was struggled with Tara. Dinner was no fun for anyone, but she managed to get some food into her girlfriend, and most of a meal for herself. Cleaning Tara up afterward was no fun, either, and no was getting her into pajamas.

Faith was surprised that she hadn't lost her patience with Tara. She worried about it constantly, knowing her temper's predilection to rise when it was the least appropriate response.

She eventually got them into bed, and got Tara to be still only by reciting Ogden Nash. It didn't matter that Faith remembered only a few poems; the silliness of the words and the easy rhythm, following a final handful of pills, pushed Tara into sleep.

Faith leaned on her elbow and watched Tara. Her cell phone rang, and she answered it quickly. The conversation with her Watcher lasted half an hour. Faith expected to be chastised, and was met with sympathy. It confused her, and did nothing to alleviate her guilt for allowing Tara to be injured. When she finished the conversation, Faith kissed Tara's cheek, rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she was taking Tara to work with her. Joyce needed help, and Tara couldn't be alone, and Joyce agreed they would work it out.

Faith finally surrendered to a restless sleep. Her dreams were disjointed, and made no sense, and in them, she was certain she heard Tara's giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dialogue from Tough Love by Rebecca Kirshner  
Dialogue from Spiral by Steven DeKnight_

* * *

Most mornings, Tara could be coaxed into doing what Faith needed her to do with the promise of breakfast or cartoons. If everything failed, Faith yelled for Dawn; just hearing the girl's name immediately made Tara stop whatever she was doing to focus on their bedroom door. The smile that started when she heard footsteps on the stairs was huge by the time Dawn knocked. Tara's random words of acknowledgment no longer bothered Dawn. She understood that they were intended as a welcome, even if they made her giggle. Her favorite greeting so far was, "Maraschino goldfish!" Dawn giggled, and Tara giggled, and Faith, thrown off for a few seconds, finally went with it and laughed, too.

Today, though, Faith didn't have time to be patient. Joyce had appointments all day, with potential paying customers. She still tired easily, and Faith needed to be there to help, so Buffy and Dawn were staying with Tara this morning, and would meet Willow in Tara's dorm room for lunch. Dawn was excited, as she always was, by a trip to the UCSD campus, and had been babbling nonstop since she got up.

"Am I like that?" Willow murmured to Buffy.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. "I like it." She leaned over and bussed Willow's cheek. "It's cute when you do it, and adorable when she does, and sometimes vice versa."

"Aunt Faith! I'm goin' to college today!" Dawn practically bounced in her chair.

"Yeah, I heard." Faith seated Tara beside Dawn.

"Do fish go to college? I mean, they're always in schools," Dawn continued.

"You got that from Uncle Xander," Willow said.

"Nuh unh. I was watching National Geographic last night and" Dawn stopped when Buffy began to giggle uncontrollably. "What's funny?" she asked suspiciously.

"Fish," Buffy forced out. "School."

Willow elbowed her, and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Is there any coffee?" Joyce asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," Faith answered, and pulled down a mug. She fixed Joyce's coffee and put it in front of her at the table, then finished fixing Tara's cereal. She got Tara started on her breakfast before putting water in the microwave to make instant oatmeal for Joyce and herself.

"You guys have a plan, right?"

"Yes, Faith, we have a plan. And your schedule. And the bag of stuff for Tara," Buffy answered patiently.

"You should probably leave early. She gets distracted. Crap, I should probably just send a cab for you guys."

"Faith, we'll be fine," Buffy said, and tried to keep exasperation from her tone.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Faith pulled two bowls down from the cabinet and dumped a packet of oatmeal into each of them.

"I'll take good care of Aunt Tara," Dawn said solemnly.

"I know you will, kiddo."

Half an hour later, Joyce, Faith, and Willow were out the door. Buffy sent Dawn and Tara to watch television while she cleaned the kitchen. When she finished, she collected them and they went into the back yard. Dawn headed immediately for the swing set Xander installed in one corner while Buffy and Tara meandered from flower bed to flower bed. They were a little messy and needed weeding, but no one had the time to tend them. That didn't keep the flowers from blooming, and Tara stopped frequently to stroke petals and leaves. Each time her cast came into view, she paused, a tiny frown coming across her face.

Buffy kept an eye on the watch she rarely wore. She called their lunch order in early, and the owner promised it would be ready to pick up any time after 11 a.m. At 10:30, they went inside to wash up and gather their things. Buffy picked up the backpack just before they walked out the door.

Tara was no problem, at least no more of one than Dawn. They were distracted by the same things, and both watched with serious expressions when Buffy answered Dawn's questions. They held hands when they crossed the street, Tara on one side of Buffy and Dawn on the other. Tara was obviously apprehensive about the sandwich shop, and Buffy made a mental note to thank her daughter at length later when Dawn distracted Tara from their surroundings.

Tara calmed some when they entered her dorm room. She looked around, nodded decisively, and threw herself onto the bed with a giggle. Dawn looked quietly at everything before jumping on the bed with Tara.

When Willow arrived, she dropped her bag beside Buffy's near the door. "Hey."

"Hey," Buffy said, and kissed her quickly.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Just a few minutes. I got sandwiches and tea for everybody."

Willow joined Tara and Dawn on the bed. Buffy handed out sandwiches and bottles of tea to everyone. She went into her bag and brought out Tara's pills, a cup of applesauce, and a spoon. Buffy watched Faith give Tara her pills several times, and did exactly what the other Slayer did. Tara, fortunately, cooperated with taking the pills, but balked at eating her sandwich. She reluctantly accepted a bite of Dawn's while Buffy and Willow talked quietly.

A huge racket interrupted all of them into stunned silence. The dorm wall came down, and Glory appeared in what was left of the window.

"I told you this wasn't over," Glory gloated.

"No," Tara shrieked. "The place is cracking. It's cracking! Cracking, no, no, no!"

Buffy stared at Glory while Willow tried to calm Tara. Dawn tried, too. "No, Tara, it's ok."

That got Tara's attention for a moment, and she smiled beatifically. "Oh, look at that, look at that. The light!"

Buffy turned toward Tara.

"Oh, it's so pure! Such pure green energy!"

Dawn gasped, and her expression turned to fear.

Glory began to smile while Tara's grew. "Oh, it's so beautiful," Tara continued.

Dawn looked to Buffy, obviously afraid, while Glory smiled hugely. It wasn't friendly, and Buffy glared at her. She spun around, grabbed Dawn's hand, and ran through the door into the hall. They crashed to the floor with the bits of the door.

Glory laughed and started for them, but Willow held up a hand, freezing Glory for a moment. While she glared at Willow, Buffy and Dawn scrambled up and ran down the hall.

Willow put her arm around Tara and got her off the bed. She kept her right arm up, palm to Glory, and said something in Latin that sent Glory airborne back through the hole she created in the wall. Willow pulled Tara out of the room, grabbing both packs o the way.

Buffy pulled Dawn through the crowded dorm lobby and out the door. As soon as she had space, Buffy swung her daughter up. "Hold on!" she ordered, and took off at top speed.

She didn't look back at the noise of Glory busting down yet another wall, or the panicked screams of students. Glory saw the door closing, and was back outside in a flash. All anyone saw as she pursued the Slayer was a red blur.

Buffy hurdled a bench and continued across the campus. She stopped at the curb to check traffic and Glory streaked in front of them. Buffy put Dawn down and moved her daughter behind her.

"I really hate it when people touch my things," Glory said. Smirking, she added, "Last words, slay runt?"

"Just one. Truck."

Glory looked to her right just in time to see the semi that smashed into her.

Buffy didn't wait to see what happened. She picked Dawn up again and raced away.

Glory flew through the air and slammed onto the top of a parked car. She began to sit up, then twitched angrily. "No! Not now, you idiot. Let go"

"of my body!" Ben rolled off the car. On his hands and knees, he looked around, then at his body. He saw Glory's dress and moaned, "Oh, god."

* * *

"I don't care how. Just get over here now!" Buffy yelled into the phone and slammed it down. She resumed pacing, worried about Willow and more worried about what to do next. One issue resolved itself as Willow pulled Tara into the shop.

"Did she hurt you?" Willow demanded as she dropped Tara's hand and the backpacks.

"No, we're fine." Buffy pulled her close.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Faith and Mom are coming and we'll figure something out once everyone's here."

"Where's Dawn?"

"In the back with Xander."

Willow pushed away and ran to the back of the shop. Before she got the door open, she heard Dawn's voice. "A-and then whoosh! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us thinkin' she's all that. A-and she's comin' right at us, and WHAM!"

"Are you all right?"

"Mommy!" Dawn raced toward Willow, who dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her.

"Did she hurt you?"

"She didn't even touch us."

Willow looked over Dawn at Xander, who shrugged in confusion. The bell over the door jingled again, and Willow heard Faith and Buffy exchange words. She let go of her daughter and held her hands out, one to Dawn and one to Xander, and they joined the everyone in the main part of the store.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Joyce asked belligerently.

"Glory found us. She tore down a building with her bare hands."

"Where is she now?" Willow asked.

"Don't know. Don't care," Buffy said flatly. "A truck hit her."

"So she's dead."

"I doubt it. I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second."

"Well, how isn't important," Giles said. "All that matters is that the two of you are safe."

Buffy scoffed and turned to him angrily. "Safe? We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we've crossed paths with Glory. Now that she knows that Dawn is the key…" her voice trailed off.

After a moment, Giles said, "There must be something in the _Book of Tarnis_ that we've missed, something we can use against Glory."

"Piano," Anya said excitedly.

"Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time!" Xander added.

Buffy looked at them, frowning and confused. Faith looked at them, too, her attention moving off Tara for the first time since she arrived.

"No, wait, that. That was a rocket launcher." Xander ignored Faith's raised eyebrow and turned to Anya. "An, what are you talking about?"

"We should drop a piano on her," Anya answered as if it were obvious. When everyone looked at her, she added defensively, "Well, it always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment."

"Yes," Giles responded with an eye roll, "or perhaps we could paint a convincing tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's just keep thinking, everyone.

"We can't fight her," Buffy said.

"Well, not yet, no, but"

"No, not ever," Faith interjected.

"She's too strong, Giles," Buffy continued. "We're not gonna win this with, with stakes, or spells, or pulling out some uranium power core. She's a god and she's coming for us. So let's just not be here when she starts knocking."

"Run away?" Anya clarified.

Buffy looked at her again.

"Finally, a sensible plan."

"That's not what she meant," Xander corrected, and asked Buffy, "Is it?"

"Well, we can't stay here! She'll just kill us off one by one until there's no one left standing between her and Dawn."

Joyce, hearing their situation put so bluntly, inhaled sharply.

"Buffy, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another way," Giles insisted.

"No. We stay, we die. Show of hands for that option?"

No one said anything. In the silence Willow squeezed Buffy's hand.

"All right, let's go."

"On foot?"

"Until I can get us a ride, unless you have a better idea?" She looked pointedly from Giles to Xander. When none was forthcoming, Buffy ordered, "Let's go."

* * *

Gronx followed Ben down the stairs to the main room. He wore regular clothes while the minion held the remains of Glory's dress. "This is terrible. I'll never be able to mend this," Gronx complained.

"Not really my color anyway." Ben sat on the arm of a sofa.

"Oh, yes. Inappropriate humor." She gave a fake laugh. "Most amusing. Don't suppose you know what led to this sartorial tragedy?"

"That's not how it works, you know that."

"Yes, of course. I just thought maybe after her magnificent incandescence was returned to this manly and painfully handsome assemblage," she paused to look at him, "you might have noticed something interesting? A key in human form, perhaps? Lounging about unattended?"

"If I did, do you really think I would tell you?"

"Why do you insist on fighting the inevitable?" Gronx asked. "No one can stand against her blindingly scrumptious luminescence."

"Glory. Her name is Glory, and she's your god, you little scab, not mine."

"With all due respect and-and fear of sharp objects, you exist, sir, only because of her divine greatness."

"You mean her divine failure, don't you?"

Gronx squinted angrily at him.

Ben began to pace. "I didn't ask for any of this. I just want to be normal."

"We play the hand we're dealt."

"Nothing's mine, is it? This life, this body, it's all infected," Ben said angrily. "The only thing I ever cared about she's taken away from me. You know why I wanted to be a doctor?"

"Flattering drawstring pants?"

"To be close to people. To witness their lives and their deaths, to be there alongside them, a part of everyday humanity." He sighed. "Maybe it's the drugs."

"Drugs, sir?" Gronx followed him

"Find the right combination, keep her buried where she belongs."

"Impossible! Her magnificence can never be fully contained! She is a perfect, all-encompassing light, one you should feel honored to be bathed in."

"Oh, yeah, I'm thrilled. Especially with the part where she gets her key back and I cease to exist."

"True, this oh-so-appealing form will of necessity be shrugged off."

"Not if I get the key first."

He tried to leave, but the minion stopped him. "And if you did? What then? Could you do it? Take a human life with your own hands? Oblivion is such a small inconvenience in the service of a deity. Accept your fate. I mean, you said it yourself. This life was never really yours anyway, was it?"

"It doesn't matter how I came by it. It's mine. And I plan on keeping it."

* * *

At one of Sunnydale Memorial Hospital's nursing stations, a clipboard and pen exchanged hands.

"Sign here," the nurse instructed the man, who had a baseball cap pulled low on his face. He scrawled "Dante" and an illegible last name while his companions waited, and returned the clipboard to the nurse.

"Ok, that should do it."

Dante nodded and turned to the other men. He took Orlando's arm, and the trio began to leave, Orlando staring blankly as he was pulled along. "See? Did I not tell you how easy it would be for us to"

"Hey!" the nurse called, and they stopped.

The third man began to slide a dagger from his jacket as the nurse approached them, pointing at Dante's hand. "My pen."

He smiled and handed over the pen while the other man returned the blade to its hiding place. They led Orlando from the hospital.

It took a while to reach the woods. During the walk, the drugs began to wear off, and Orlando noticed his surroundings. They moved carefully down a small hill, making certain Orlando didn't fall. He was too enraptured by his surroundings to pay attention. "The trees are singing water," he told them.

Dante ignored him, as he had from the beginning. They stopped and looked around. Moments later, bushes rustled and a man in medieval armor emerged. "You have him."

Dante and his companion removed their hats, revealing the tattoo of the Knights of Byzantium on their foreheads. "Yes, General."

Gregor came closer.

"Our brother has returned to the fold," Dante added.

"Welcome home, Orlando," Gregor said, and put his hand on Orlando's shoulder. "I swear by my sword your sacrifice will not go unavenged."

Orlando reached for the medal around the general's neck. "Shiny."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Gregor answered gently.

"Pretty little girl, she's shiny too."

"Watch him," Gregor instructed Dante. "Make sure he's comfortable."

"So shiny. Pretty little shiny key."

"The key? You've seen it?"

"Pretty," Orlando repeated. "Little shiny girl."

All three men stared at Orlando.

"The monks, they've made it human," Gregor said.

"We know the Slayer's protecting the key," Dante added. "If what Orlando says is true..." he faded out.

Gregor turned back to the bushes, where a guard stood. "Prepare to advance," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the knight answered, and relayed the message to the mass of troops waiting behind him.

"We end this now," Gregor said determinedly, and stalked toward his army.

* * *

Buffy tried to hurry everyone along, but they couldn't move at her pace. Her mom was still recovering from brain surgery, and Giles stayed at her side. Faith's attention was torn between Tara and watching for any of the dangerous things that might try to take advantage of their situation. Anya kept a firm grip on Xander's hand, but said very little. Xander, too, was quiet. Apart from footsteps, they made no noise.

They stopped to eat because Willow insisted. Dawn had been extraordinarily good, and they let her order whatever she wanted. Buffy looked across the street at the used car lot and spotted something big enough for all of them. She left her exhausted family staring at the tabletop with bloodshot eyes while they waited for food.

She finally caught a bit of luck in the sales office. The manager recognized her, although she had no idea who he was or when she had saved him. He completed the paperwork as quickly as possible, while she fidgeted and the lot jockey gave it a once over and filled the tank. She had him move it to the diner parking lot, and rejoined the silent group. Buffy slid the keys to Xander, and wolfed down the two now cold meals Willow had ordered for her.

The van seemed crowded with all of them inside. Xander drove, with Anya riding shotgun. Joyce and Giles took the next seat; Buffy, Dawn and Willow the third; and Faith and Tara climbed into the back bench.

"Where to?" Xander asked in a scratchy voice.

"East," Buffy said. "As fast as we can go. Stay off the main roads." She tried to keep her tone level, but everyone could tell how close to breaking she was when she added, "It's closer."

Xander nodded, and started the van. He eased it into traffic, and followed Buffy's instruction.

In the back, Tara began to whine, and Faith tried to quiet her. Dawn climbed over the seat, and sat beside Tara. She whispered something that made the blonde witch giggle. Faith smiled and mouthed thanks to the youngster.

Buffy, exhausted, lay against Willow and closed her eyes. She saw no way they could win, but they had to try. First, though, they needed to buy some time.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dialogue from Spiral by Steven DeKnight_

* * *

They stopped at a convenience store on Sunnydale's outskirts to stock up on water and snacks. Buffy, Faith, and Giles clustered around a walk-mounted map, searching for a destination. "I don't think it matters," Buffy said after a few minutes.

"B?"

"Let's just keep heading east," Giles suggested. "We can stop at the first large city we reach."

Faith looked uneasily from Giles to Buffy to the map and back to Buffy. She debated saying something, but heard Tara squawk at something, and left them. When she reached Tara, with Willow, Dawn, and Joyce, she sighed. Tara had her arms full of cookies, the individual packages wrapped in brightly colored plastic. "Let her have 'em," she said.

"But," Willow began.

Dawn beat her to it. "I can't have that many."

"Yeah, you're under your mothers' jurisdiction. Tara's mine. I'm not willin' to start World War Three over a few cookies." Faith put her hand in the middle of Tara's back and pushed her toward the register.

"One package," she heard Willow say, and knew Dawn was pouting. Faith paid for Tara's cookies, and made the clerk put the bag to be filled on the counter so Tara's booty was always in sight. She paid him, and they went back to the van.

A few minutes later, the others joined them. Giles drove this time, and Willow packed water and other things into the two packs they had. The remaining items, in plastic bags, went under the seats.

Giles continued toward the mountains. Long shadows pointed the way as the sun fell. There was no talking, except for the soft murmur of Buffy and Willow's conversation.

"I'm the Slayer," Buffy complained. "The chosen one. All mythic and defender-y. Evil nasties are supposed to flee from me. Not the other way around."

"You're not fleeing. You're," Willow paused, searching for an appropriate synonym, and continued, "moving at a brisk pace."

"Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the big scaredy runaway."

"I know. But there's a bright side."

"There is?"

"At least things can't get any crazier. Right?"

Giles was distracted from the road by Tara's outburst. "All the light is gone," she said through the beginning of tears.

Faith, who had been dozing, asked, "What's wrong, Blondie?"

"All dark. All dark," Tara cried.

* * *

The designs of red dirt were out of place on the otherwise immaculate floor. Flickering candlelight illuminated the rune stones that were tossed amid the designs.

Two of Glory's minions crouched on opposite sides of the symbols. Gronx smiled at Murk, and he returned it. "The signs are in alignment, and soon victory will be in our grasp. All we need do is seize the moment and squeeze until it bleeds."

They exchanged another set of satisfied smiles.

* * *

In the psych ward at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, all the patients were strapped to their beds. One said "All dark."

Another repeated it, and the rest joined in. They repeated the words until the message changed. "Soon," was the new warning, repeated by all, not in unison, but clearly.

* * *

"No, there's still light," Faith comforted, and tried to draw Tara's attention to the window. At the same time, she and Giles asked, "What the hell?"

Buffy did a visual sweep of the windows and sighed. "You know this is your fault," she told Willow.

"I forgot," Willow answered resignedly.

"C'mon, Will, that's in the Scooby rule book," Xander said, and the glass in his window crazed as an arrow bounced off it.

"Bloody hell," Giles muttered, and pressed the accelerator to the floor in an attempt to outrun their pursuers.

Faith pushed Dawn to the floor and threw Tara on top of her. "Crazy bastards," she muttered. "Down, get down," she instructed the others. "Damn it, we don't even have any weapons."

"They know engine power is measured in horsepower, as in multiple horses, right?" Xander asked.

The van shuddered as Giles tried to get it to go faster.

"Nobody told GM," Anya answered from a crouch behind the passenger seat.

Giles swerved from lane to lane in an attempt to throw off their attackers, but mounted knights continued to appear along the road. A loud thump came from overhead and a huge sword blade plunged through the room near Faith. She sandwiched it between her palms and shoved it up. A moment later, they heard a loud clang as its holder overbalanced and was thrown from the roof.

"Mom, you all right?" Buffy asked when she realized Joyce hadn't made a sound.

"I thought the doctor said he got all of the tumor."

"He did," Buffy answered, confusion in her tone.

"So I'm not hallucinating?"

"Nope," Buffy answered as her window was smashed in. She leaned out and shoved the nearest rider from his horse. "Giles, move it!"

"I am," Giles answered, letting his irritation override his fear.

Faith used her elbow to break out the nearest window. The first knight to get close to her lost both his sword and his seat. So did the second, and she passed the first sword to Buffy.

Through it all, Tara continued to wail, although it was muffled. Anya pulled at Xander's pants, but he ignored her. "Faith, get me one."

"On it," Faith answered, and moments later, passed a sword to Xander. Like Faith, he broke the window out and used the small amount of cover the van provided to harass anyone who dared get close.

Faith saw archers approach and screamed, "Down."

Buffy dropped to the floor, pulling Willow along, and Willow ducked. Joyce doubled over. Only Giles remained upright, determinedly swerving irregularly to keep the knights at bay.

Arrows filled the seats moments later.

"They're throwing arrows?" Xander asked incredulously.

"Be glad they don't have better technology," Giles advised him, and jerked the wheel to force aside yet another enemy, seemingly the last. They had a brief stretch of clear road, and a glance in the mirrors confirmed that they had finally outrun the ambush. A moment later, he exclaimed, "Oh, bloody hell!"

"Hit the damn horse, Giles," Buffy advised when she saw the cause of his outburst.

"Don't hurt the horsies," Dawn yelled.

Giles tried to avoid hitting it head on, knowing it would damage the vehicle as much as the horse. That maneuver was successful, but the knight threw a spear through the driver's window.

Giles screamed and involuntarily jerked the wheel to the right. The van ran off the road, hit a rock, and began to roll.

Buffy and Faith were the first out. Buffy pulled Giles through the shattered window and ripped a piece from his jacket. She shoved it into the wound, and he screamed again, then passed out. Meanwhile, Faith helped the others out, Xander first so he could help. They counted heads and injuries, surprised that no on besides Giles was badly hurt.

"We need shelter," Faith said.

Xander pointed at a small cement block building in the near distance. "Any port in a storm."

Buffy hoisted Giles. "Xander, can you get the backpacks?"

He immediately got on his knees and crawled back into the van. He found them and pulled them out, along with a bag of water bottles that was still intact. He gave one pack to Anya and the other to Faith, and went to his knees again. "Hop on, Dawnster," he instructed, and she ran to him.

"Anya, can you help Tara?"

Anya rolled her eyes but did as Faith asked. Faith helped Buffy with Giles and they started to move. Xander snagged Joyce, standing dazed and looking around. "C'mon, Mrs. S, we need go," he said calmly.

The small building was the remains of a gas station. Buffy supported Giles while Faith jimmied the door. She ran through the building, noting its partially boarded windows, lack of furniture, and general disrepair.

"Clear," she reported, and helped Buffy move Giles to the desk behind the counter. Xander dropped the packs on the floor and hurried out to the payphone beside the building while Willow began first aid on Giles. Joyce, still dazed, sat on a low ledge created by the block wall, and pulled Dawn into her lap.

"Phone's dead," Xander reported. "My cell's wrecked."

Anya dug in her purse and pulled hers out. "No service anyway."

"Damn it," Faith swore from the windows. There was no one in sight yet, but they left an easy-to-follow trail of footprints and blood.

"Um, you have another plan, right?" Anya asked. Buffy stopped pacing and looked at her. "One that doesn't involve pointy knives and a used van?"

"We-we-we'll rest here for a minute, but then we have to keep moving," she answered.

"Where?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." Buffy put the heels of her hands to her temples and pressed. "We just, we, we, we can't, can't stay here. I-it's too close to the wreck, we're too easy to find." Willow called her and Buffy ran to her, standing beside Giles. "Will, how is he?"

Willow, her hands pressed to Giles' side, didn't answer. Giles was sweaty and paler than usual, and there was blood on his mouth, although Buffy couldn't tell how fresh it was.

"Will?" she asked uncertainly.

"I, I think I slowed the bleeding, but." She stopped and looked at him again, deeply worried.

"Incoming!" Faith warned, and dropped to a crouch. Anya and Xander pulled Tara down, and Willow laid over Giles.

"Mom, on the floor!" Buffy yelled.

Dawn slid down and tugged on her grandmother's hand. She remembered Buffy's demand that she follow orders first and ask questions later.

A flaming arrow came through a broken window and imbedded in the wall. Xander hurried to pull it down and stamp it out.

A burst of fire arrows followed the initial shot. Faith, Buffy, and Xander scurried around pulling them out of anything flammable and stomping them out. After the initial volley, Xander joined Faith at the window. "We got company," he reported.

"B, they're settin' up camp out there."

"They brought a freakin' crusade," Xander corrected. "More arrows," he warned, almost casually. These, at least, weren't on fire.

Tara whimpered and struggled to get up. It was probably past time for her pills, Faith remembered, and went to her. Anya gladly surrendered her to Faith.

Buffy looked out the window. "Willow!" she called urgently.

"I'm working on it!" Willow snapped back. One hand kept pressure on Giles' wound and she flipped through a notebook with the other.

Faith dug through one of the packs, and at the bottom found the pill bottles and a container of applesauce. She began to prepare Tara's pills.

"Faith, little help?" Buffy called, and she quickly sat everything on the floor.

She and Buffy shoved a coffee machine toward the door and tipped it on its side, and Faith returned to Tara while Buffy moved behind the counter with Joyce, Dawn, Willow, and Giles.

Outside, the knights used their weapons to force the boards from the windows. General Gregor sat on his horse, watching, as his troops systematically tried to break in to the building.

Dawn screamed when an axe came through the wall nearest her, and Buffy charged toward her. Her progress was interrupted by a knight pushing through the door, and Faith lunged toward him, driving him away from Buffy.

The building shuddered under the sustained attack. Glass shattered inward, and the activity raised dust that made it harder for the Slayers to track the most immediate dangers. The first knight in moved toward Buffy again, but she blocked his weapon and flipped him over her shoulder.

Xander pulled his unconscious body out of the way while another hollered from outside, "It's clear!"

Buffy and Faith stood side by side in front of the counter. Dawn peeked over it for a second, then ducked back down.

Gregor entered and pointed his sword at Buffy. "The key," he demanded.

In response, Faith picked up a broken board from the ground and threw it. It hit Gregor's hand, and he dropped the sword. In response, he charged at Buffy, who stepped aside. Gregor's momentum carried him into a metal support post, and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Enemies, fly and fall," Willow began, her eyes black. "Circling arms, raise a wall." She raised her arms and a circle of light spread from them.

As it expanded outward, the knights were thrown back. Dante scrambled up and struck the barrier with his sword. It shimmed, but held. "They have the general," he growled angrily. "Clerics!"

Two elderly men in long black robes walked past Dante to the barrier and held up their hands. One chanted while the other explained, "Energy barrier. A most powerful one."

"Can it be breached?" Dante asked, his tone making certain they knew it was an order, not a question.

"The witch's magic pales to the might of our god. The infidels' wall shall tumble before us."

While Buffy circled around the counter to check on Giles and Willow, Faith and Xander restrained the unconscious knight and his general.

Buffy knelt beside Willow. Blood trickled from her nose as the darkness drained from her eyes. "How long will it hold?"

"Half a day, maybe." Willow closed the notebook and shoved it aside. "Giles is really hurt."

"But Dawn's all right," Buffy confirmed, after giving her daughter the once over.

Dawn looked up from between her grandmother and Tara to nod uncertainly.

Buffy helped Willow stand. They looked out the window, at the clerics chanting. "I don't know how long until Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole through it," Willow said. She wobbled and would have fallen but for Buffy's support.

Buffy moved her toward the low wall and sat her on it. "Mom, keep and eye on Giles, all right? Dawn, help Mommy and Aunt Tara."

Anya appeared with a pile of mechanic's rags, and she and Joyce began working further staunch Giles' bleeding. Buffy went to the mechanic's bay, where Faith and Xander guarded their prisoners.

"You were warned we would return, Slayer."

"Took you long enough," Buffy answered, moving closer to him.

"You do not frighten me, child," Gregor answered. He looked past Buffy to the main room, where Dawn was occupying Tara. "The instrument of chaos must be destroyed."

Buffy took the final step toward him and put her hands on his face, drawing his attention back to her. "Look at her that way again, and she will be the last thing you ever see." She released him and stepped away.

"You protect the Key of the Beast."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes. The key has been transformed, given ... breath, life. Yet, this makes no difference. The key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of god."  
"She doesn't know anything about being this key you're all looking for. The only thing she knows is her family, that we love her. What kind of god would demand her life for something that she has no control over?" Buffy tried to reason with him, but Gregor remained indifferent. "We are not your enemy," she continued. "Tell you men to stand down."

"No."

"It's not her fault! She's human now!" Faith yelled.

"They key is too dangerous to be allowed to exist, no matter what form it has been pressed into."

"I will not let anyone tell me," Buffy began, but was interrupted by wailing from the next room. She turned to see what was going on while Faith and Xander went to check on everyone.

Faith knelt beside Tara and tried to calm her.

Xander asked Dawn, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

Tara whimpered and frantically struggled to get free from Faith. She finally managed to slip from her arms.

"Time!" Tara yellowed. "Time, time!" She ran toward the boarded window and clawed at it.

Faith pulled her away, and Tara shook her good arm free and ran to another part of the wall, whimpering in agitation. Faith finally got a firm grip on Tara, her encircling arms pinning Tara's to her sides.

"C'mon, Blondie, chill," Faith said gently. "She needs her pills," she added to no one in particular, and Xander scrambled to get them.

"Time," Tara chanted, her tone and volume rising.

* * *

On the psychiatric ward at Sunnydale Memorial, all of the patients were muttering, echoing Tara's chant. "Time. Time. Time."

The nurse entered and went to the most agitated patient. "No, it's not time for your meds. Just lie back."

He broke free of his restraints, and she tried to force him back into bed, yelling for help. Another patient hit her, knocking her out, and the remaining patients tore out of their restraints. They walked out of the ward, still chanting, "Time."

* * *

Outside the gas station, Orlando walked toward the building. "It's time. It's time."

"No, no, shh," Dante tried to comfort him. "There's nothing to fear, my brother."

Orlando looked unhappily past him, where the clerics continued to work on bringing down Willow's barrier.

"The Beast may have taken your mind, but I swear to you, she will never know the taste of your heart," Dante vowed, and pulled Orlando toward him.

Orlando groaned and grabbed Dante's shoulders before sliding to the ground. Dante sadly looked past the bloody dagger in his hand to Orlando's body. After several seconds, he whirled around and bellowed, "Clerics! I want the witch's barrier down. NOW!"

The clerics exchanged a look and continued chanting.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, kneeling beside Giles.

"For what?" Giles asked between shallow breaths.

"We should have stayed. If we had, none of this would have happened."

"Don't. What you did w-was necessary. What I've always admired."

"Running away?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

"Being able to place your heart above all else." He paused for a few breaths before continuing. "I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. You're everything a Watcher, everything I could have hoped for."

Buffy forced tears back with a sniffle while Giles grimaced and closed his eyes. She watched him for several more seconds before coming to a decision. She stood up and looked around.

Faith sat with Tara's head in her lap, stroking her hair while Tara slept restlessly under the effect of her medications. Joyce and Dawn sat together, holding hands, but not talking. Anya watched over Giles, and a glance over her shoulder showed Xander in the doorway between the lobby and the garage, his eyes fixed on both armored men. Willow dozed on the floor opposite Joyce, and Buffy knelt beside her. "I need you to open a door."

Willow just looked at her for several seconds before nodding. Buffy helped her to her feet, then knelt and retrieved Willow's notebook. She stood beside Willow, who leaned on the counter, and kept her arm around her waist.

After a few minutes, Willow nodded. She sagged against the counter when Buffy released her and walked toward the remains of the gas station door.

Xander followed her through the door to the edge of the barrier.

Dante moved to intercept them, followed by several of his cohorts. He stopped a yard from them. "Speak," he ordered.

"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us," Buffy answered.

"And ten of my men are dead," Dante replied, and drew his sword. "Shall we balance the scale?"

"Will you let someone come and help him or not?"

"Give quarter to an agent of the beast? What madness would move me to such action?"

"I'm done asking," Buffy said, and started toward him.

Xander quickly moved between them. "Whoa, whoa, hey! Uh, this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Sergeant Rock, it is in war, there are rules."

Dante glared at him.

Unfazed, Xander continued. "Or at least there should be, if you're as honorable as you think you are. Plus, we do have your general forehead guy and another."

Dante considered his words and nodded. "You return them to us, and we will let a medic through to treat your friend."

Buffy waited impatiently for Xander to finish bargaining, and waited for him and Anya to drag the still unconscious knight past the barrier. When the three of them backed inside the dome of energy, Willow resealed the temporary exit.

She took a brief break, leaning against Buffy while she drank a bottle of water and ate one of Tara's granola bars.

"You all right?" Buffy asked quietly.

Willow nodded, and Buffy kissed her head. "You've done so much, but I need one more thing."

"I know," Willow answered hoarsely. Keeping the barrier in play was a constant drain, and without Tara's assistance, she was tiring faster than normal. She emptied the bottle and set it aside. "Let's go."

They walked outside, to the pay phone attached to the side of the building. Willow placed her hand on it and said, "Discharge and bring life."

There was a spark, and a sizzling sound, and Buffy picked up the receiver. "Good job," she told Willow, her relief obvious, and began to dial. After what felt like forever, someone answered on the other end. "Hey, uh, it's Buffy. I need to ask you a really big favor," she began.

After more than an hour passed, headlights shone into the gas station. Ben cautiouslyl got out of his car and sidled around to the trunk, where he retrieved a medical bag. He kept the car between he and the knights as he approached Buffy.

She took him inside. Willow conjured a light for him to work by, and Ben worked nitrile gloves onto his hand.

"You, uh, forgot to mention the costume party outside," he said while beginning to examine Giles.

"Sorry." She looked around again, and saw her nervous and exhausted family members looking back. "I didn't know who else to call."

"No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not how I pictured seeing you again, but, uh, I'll take what I can get."

Willow threw him a dirty look.

"Thank you for coming," Buffy answered.

"My pleasure." He finished cleaning Giles' wound and began to bandage it while looking around. He saw Dawn nearby, and his hands continued to work while his eyes remained fixed on her.


End file.
